


Dinner With A Witch

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Break Up, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Development, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Food, Gluttony, Gore, Growing Up, Guilt, Horror, M/M, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Murder, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Sad Craig Tucker, Violence, Witch Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 45,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: It was said that there was a witch that lived in the darkest part of the forest, said that those forests were cursed. Everyone in town has heard of the witch, though they do not know how long the witch has been there or why it lives there, all they knew was that whoever went into those woods never came back, and those who do come back end up becoming a different person from when they went in.So when Craig Tucker ended up in the forest and met the witch, who knew that meeting the witch would lead him to have such amazing and delicious meals that were to die for.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...it's that time again where I decide to write something so horrifying and fits almost every horror genre known to man because I just need that hit of angst.
> 
> So yeah...cannibal Creek...because...I got inspired by a few images I saw on instagram and then I watched a few horror movies that involved cannabalism, and I was like...there are very rare fics with Tweek as a witch and eats people, cause...you know the folk lore where witches eat children and the like, so yeah...that was also an element as to why I wrote this horror filled story.
> 
> I will not that I originally wanted this into one hug one shot, but unfortunately, I am quite busy with finals at the moment, and considering this story is long as frick, might even become as long as the other one shot that I posted, one that was much more cuter and innocent than this gruesome horror fest, I knew that I can't do that again, especially to any of you that can't read up to 30,000+ words in one sitting, so...splitting this into two parts. I'll have the second part out soon, but until then, please be mindful of what you are reading, read the tags carefully, and if you're not interested in the amount of detailed horror and gore that I am writing into this, please do not read for there will be a lot of that and more.
> 
> So with that, hope you horror fans like this creepy story I have written because my brain wouldn't shut up after seeing some horror images online.

There was a small little town in the mountains, South Park was its name. The town was surrounded by a large forest, filled with creatures big and small, a great place for those to gather wood and hunt animals. However, deep in the forest, where no one has ever ventured to, it was said there lived a witch.

No one knew where the witch came from, or who started the story. No one knew how long the witch had been in there, but some have said it lived in the darkest part of the woods for centuries, even before the town was developed, and the witch was known for eating strange things, but it loved to eat human flesh the most. It was even said that a non-believer of the story once went into the forest to prove to everyone it was a fake, only to disappear for weeks before eventually reappearing. People tried to ask them questions and what they saw, but they were silent, scared, and wouldn’t dare speak a word. Eventually, that person moved away when they had the chance, leaving the townsfolk concerned believing that there really is a witch in the forest. As time went on and more people lived in the town, many have believed in the story of the witch in the woods. Though there are a few that still didn’t believe in the story, there was nothing they could do to disprove it. Ever since that one person went missing for a week after trying to disprove the existence of the witch, the people have made sure to block off the bath to that particular part of the forest, creating a fence that went around the entire area, and putting up warning signs for anyone to read, telling them to never go over the fence.

But that would all change when a little boy ended up behind the fence.

“.....” A small boy had just woken up, his head was slightly bleeding, his clothes slightly torned, and his body ached. He looked down at the wreck, seeing the family car in flames, but he couldn’t stop looking at the unmoving bodies of his parents and sister. “.....” The boy walked over to his father, pushing and trying to wake him up, but he soon stopped when he saw how much blood was coming out of him, how he wasn’t breathing, how his body was stiff and cold. The little boy looked at the other two bodies, seeing that they were the same.

No one was moving, no one was breathing, and there was so much blood and body parts on the snowy ground, the little boy could see that no one survived, except for him.

“.....” The boy sat on the snowy ground, tears in his eyes. He wasn’t sure what to do.

He remembered how his mother once told him that if he was lost or alone somewhere he wasn’t sure of, he was to stay put and wait for a responsible adult to come and help him. However, the boy knew that that might be a problem because of how hard the snow was coming down, which was the reason why he and his family crashed the car in the first place. It was getting too cold for the boy, and with his injuries, he wasn’t sure how long he could stay there and wait for an adult to come and find him.

After a few minutes, the boy was shivering. He tried to get warm with the fire from the car, but the flames soon died out when the snow kept falling. The boy knew he wasn’t going to last long out in the open, and with his stomach growling, he was also hungry, wishing for something to eat. The boy was miserable as he sat there, not knowing what to do. He didn’t know where to go, he knew he was in the forest, but he had never been to this part of the forest before, so he didn’t know where he needed to go. He thought of following the tracks of the car, hoping to find the road, but the falling snow had already covered them.

The more the boy’s stomach growled, the more desperate he became. He thought that maybe if he walked around the forest a bit, he might end up near the road or find the town. Eventually, his hunger and the cold got the best of him. The boy stood up and left the wreckage and the bodies of his family, he began to walk deeper into the forest. As the boy searched around, hoping to find people, a building, or even a road, his stomach kept growling, and his hunger was getting to him. How long has he been walking around? How long has he been sitting at the wreckage? How long has he been unconscious? The boy felt like he could eat anything at that point if he doesn’t find food.

Suddenly, he smelled something. The boy stopped and sniffed the air, smelling something faintly. Curious, the boy kept walking, getting closer and closer to the smell. Eventually, he noticed a little cottage looking house in the distance, smoke coming from the chimney. As the boy walked closer, the smell finally became strong. Though the boy wasn’t sure what it was, it smelled good, and his stomach was pleading for him to go inside and see what was making that delicious smell.

As the boy got closer, he noticed that the door to the small cottage was slightly opened, it seemed that someone had forgotten to close the door properly. However, this gave the boy the opportunity to quickly walk over and head inside, hoping to ask for the homeowner’s help, and maybe a bite of whatever they were cooking. The moment the boy was inside, he froze when he noticed the decorations. Strange artifacts and symbols decorated the walls and floors, there was a cauldron above the fireplace, a stack of books written in a language that the boy didn’t understand, lots of colorful liquids in bottles stacked on the shelves, and of course, there was a pointy hat on a table.

The more that the boy thought about it, the more he realized something. When his family lost control of the car, the boy did remember seeing a fence as they went down the hill. The unfamiliar look of the woods he was in, it was because he has never been to this part of the woods since he was never allowed to be in that area, and finally, the cottage in the middle of the woods, and the strange decorations and items, there was only one explanation.

The boy was in the home of the witch.

Suddenly, the boy heard the floorboards creaking, and a shadow of someone could be seen on the wall of another room. Realizing that someone was coming, the boy quickly hid behind a couch, knowing full well that there was no time for him to leave the cottage without alerting the person.

Soon, a young man with messy blond hair and wearing a green button up shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and a black cape that was so long that it slightly dragged across the floor entered the room. They were lightly humming as they stared at their book, while holding a bowl of something that the boy couldn’t see. The man went over to the cauldron and began to dump a strange, reddish substance from the bowl into the boiling cauldron, then began to stir it while mumbling something under their breath.

The boy realized that this was the witch.

Heart racing, the boy looked around, trying to find an escape. He saw that the door was still open, so he thought that if he slowly crawled towards the door, he could-

“Oh...did I forget to close the door again? No wonder it felt chilly in here,” the man said as he waved his finger and the door soon closed by itself.

The boy was trapped.

The boy didn’t know what to do, all he could do was just stay hidden behind the couch and pray to god that the witch wouldn’t notice him. The boy kept an eye on the witch, watching as the witch paid more attention to the strange stew it was brewing in the cauldron.

“....I know you’re there,” the witch said. 

The boy froze. His heart was racing and his palms getting sweaty. He didn’t move, he just stayed crouched behind the couch.

“It’s very rude to come into someone’s home without their permission, and now...you’re just going to be even ruder by not saying anything and stay hidden behind my couch?”

The boy didn’t say anything, he was trembling in fear at this point.

“....Fine then. Guess we’ll do this the hard way,” the witch raised his hand and snapped his fingers. 

Before the boy knew it, his body suddenly floated in the air and he quickly moved from the couch and behind the witch. The boy couldn’t move, it felt as if something was holding his arms to his sides and keeping him still.

The witch turned around, looking down at the boy, however, instead of looking angry, the witch had a smile on his face, almost amused to see the boy. “My...you must have been through a lot. I can sense how cold your body is,” the witch said.

“.....” The boy looked up at the witch, feeling his heart pounding.

“Poor thing, you’re freezing, and look at all those cuts and bruises, you must have dealt with a lot tonight...no...you must have been in a traumatic experience? Let me guess...if I find the car where you came from...your parents...and a sister...bodies on the snowy ground, blood everywhere…a few organs leaking out?”

The little boy stared at the witch, tears in his eyes. He was crying because of being reminded of his family, but also crying because he knew that the witch was going to eat him. The story of the witch was that the witch loved to eat humans, specifically little kids. So the little boy, being a child himself, knew that the witch won’t hesitate to eat him.

“Don’t cry, little one, I won’t hurt you,” the witch smiled, he then heard the little boy’s stomach growling, “oh dear...not only are you cold, scared, sad, and alone...but hungry too? Well it's a good thing I was making my famous stew,” the witch turned back around, summoned an empty bowl, and filled it with a greenish looking stew with a mysterious meat chunk into the bowl. The witch turned back around, dipped a spoon into the bowl, and offered the stew with what appeared to be a tongue on the spoon. “Here you go, eat up while it’s still warm.”

The spoon moved closer to the boy, and he turned his head. Seeing the tongue and green stew color, he wouldn’t dare take a bite. The boy shut his mouth closed, refusing to take a single bite of the strange and possibly poisonous food.

“Very rude. I spent all day making this stew, finding the perfect deer with the perfect organs to put into my stew, and here you are, hungry, yet refusing to eat?” The witch said, looking less amused. Suddenly, the witch’s face went into a big grin and his face became dark, and his eyes glowing red, he looked at the boy with the biggest smirk that the boy has ever seen, “if you don’t want my stew...would you prefer I make you into my next stew? It’s been awhile since I’ve had a human...let alone a little boy,” the witch grinned.

Realizing the situation, the boy had two options. Eat the food and pray he’ll live, or not eat the food and become the witch’s next meal. In the end, the boy was forced to eat the strange and horrendous food.

Feeling sick in his stomach and tears in his eyes, the boy looked at the witch as he opened his mouth slowly. The witch looked at him before turning back to normal, a smile graced his face. The witch pushed the spoon with the stew into the boy’s mouth, and the boy nearly gagged from the texture. The boy began to chew, chewing the tongue as best as he could, trying his best to not get too much of the flavor on his tongue, however, after a bit, the boy realized that the stew didn’t taste that bad. If anything, it actually tasted delicious. Realizing the flavor, the boy chewed more eagerly before he eventually swallowed, his stomach was satisfied, but wanted more.

“More?” The witch smiled as he took another spoonful of the stew and hovered it in front of the boy.

The boy eagerly opened his mouth and took another spoonful. Eventually, the witch let the boy go and he was free to move, but instead of running or leaving, he eagerly took the spoon and bowl that the witch offered to him, and kept eating the stew, even sipping the green liquid from the bowl, some of it dripping down from his chin to his shirt. The boy never realized just how hungry he was that night, but eating this stew was filling him up very quickly, and yet he wanted more.

“My, you were hungrier than I thought,” the witch said as he poured a second portion for the boy, “why don’t you sit over there and I’ll get some medicine and bandages for your wounds,” the witch led the boy to his couch, had him sit down, and he soon left to get the medicine.

Once the boy was alone, he realized he could easily leave at that point. Nothing was holding him down, the witch was in another room, and the door was right over there. Yet, as the boy ate more and more of the stew, he couldn’t help but relax, the fire was warm, the food may look strange, but it tasted amazing, and honestly, the witch didn’t seem that bad like the stories say they would be.

“Hm?” the boy stopped when he noticed something floating in his bowl, it was white with red coloring here and there and it was round. At first, he thought it was a matzah ball, but when he picked it up with his spoon, he realized it was an eyeball. “....” The boy stared at the eyeball, feeling his stomach twisting inside. He felt disgusted, yet at the same time, he had a single thought in his mind.

What does an eyeball taste like? Was it good like the tongue? He wanted a taste.

Staring at the eyeball once more, he slowly opened his mouth and slowly put the spoon into his mouth. The texture was squishy, he could feel juices squirting out, but he wasn’t sure if that was juices from the eyeball or from the stew. It didn’t pop like the boy imagined an eyeball would do, but it turned into a liquid-like goo as he kept chewing.

It was delicious.

“I see you’re really enjoying my stew,” the witch was suddenly standing next to the boy, a smile on their face as he stared down at him. The boy went silent as he looked up, wondering why the witch was smiling at him like that. “I brought medicine,” the witch said.

“.....” The boy went silent as the witch tended to his wounds after he placed the bowl down. The boy hissed when the witch applied a cream that burned a tiny bit before it cooled the skin. He wasn’t sure why the witch was being so helpful, he always assumed that the story of the witch was that they were an evil being that liked to eat people and curse them with magic.

“...You know...you are probably the first human I’ve seen in a long time,” the witch said, “there was a man I saw years ago, a non-believer if I recall. He came running to my neck of the woods, trying to prove to the world that I didn’t exist,” the witch started wrapping the bandages around the boy’s arm, “but...when he laid eyes on me...he started to believe.” The witch then grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the bandages before tying it on the boy’s arm, he then got to work on the boy’s legs. “When he came...he was also badly injured like you, though...in his case, he was an idiot for not watching his step. Tripped and fell off a hill, broke his bones, nearly cracked his skull against a tree. He was lucky I was around to find him,” the witch said. “I cleaned him up, healed his wounds, and offered him something to eat...just like I did with you,” the witch smiled, “...but...the ungrateful bastard didn’t like my cooking, he refused to even try the food I made for him...he yelled and screamed, telling me to get my ‘garbage’ away from him. I was insulted,” the witch said, “I hate it...when humans...judge a book by its cover. Sure...it’s grotesque, sure...the meat isn’t like you normally cook it...and sure...I add...a bit more into my food...but that doesn’t mean it’s bad. It won’t give your tummy any pain, and it actually has some healing effects to it. But no...he didn’t listen, he refused to eat it...then...he tried to kill me,” the witch said, “so you know what I did?” The witch asked.

“.....” The boy looked at the witch, feeling his heart racing.

“I tortured the bastard. Made him see the scariest thing known to man, made his witness his biggest fear, made him go insane for a week. Eventually...when I was done punishing him for being such a rude man...I let him go. I could have eaten him...but...he was too...salty...for my taste,” the witch said.

“....Does that mean you...do eat people?” The boy asked.

“....” The witch turned towards the boy, “yes...does that scare you?”

The boy trembled at being looked at like that, but he went silent. He started to sweat nervously as he felt the witch’s hand on his leg, and could see his nails slightly poking him.

The witch looked at him before laughing, “kidding. Yes, I eat humans...but I’m very...picky. I don’t really like to eat humans that much because...humans...some are too much, some are too little..and it’s very rare to find someone that’s just right,” the witch said.

“...Am I...not right then?” The boy asked.

The witch smirked, “you are perfect,” the witch said, his face getting dark once more.

The boy leaned back, trembling in fear. He even lifted his arms up to cover himself as if to shield himself from the witch. However, he soon heard laughter coming from the witch, and when he looked up, he saw the witch looking at him with a smug grin on his face.

“I’m kidding. You are perfect, but even I won’t eat you.”

“....W-why?” The boy asked.

The witch smiled, “because...I’m not a big fan of little children like you. Maybe if you come back when you’re sixteen, I’ll reconsider...but...for now...you’re safe,” the witch said as he patted the boy’s head.

“....” The boy didn’t feel any better, but he calmed down enough knowing he wasn’t going to be eaten that night. “So...the stories of you eating children...isn’t real?”

The witch chuckled, “oh no...witches do eat children, but I have standards. I find children to be...chewy...and don’t have a lot of meat to them. When you’re older, your flesh is the perfect texture...like when you eat a fine steak. Let it age for a bit before you finally start to cook it,” the witch said.

“.....” The boy looked down, still uncomfortable with the talk of eating people.

The witch smiled at him as he lifted the boy’s head, making him look at him, “what’s your name?”

“...Why?”

“Well it’s rude to not tell the host your name, especially since I’ve allowed you to stay in my home for a bit. You know how I feel about rude people, right?” The witch said.

“....” The boy gulped as he looked at the witch, “I’m Craig. Craig Tucker,” the boy said.

The witch smiled, “nice to meet you, Craig. I am Tweek. The witch of the woods as you humans in that town call me,” the witch chuckled, “honestly...some of the stories you made up about me are quite hilarious. Some of it is sorta true, some of it is exaggerated, and others...well...are from the truth,” Tweek said. “It’s amusing how a bit of hysteria, fear, and panic can lead to someone to come up with the most amusing stories to tell to others, spreading it around for generations before it eventually fades...but this...ha ha ha...this story has been around over hundred and hundreds of years...and yet...there are still those who believe,” Tweek said, “so Craig...before you met me...did you believe in witches? Did you believe I existed?”

“....Honestly...no,” the boy said, “I always thought it was a scary story my grandma told me so I wouldn’t play too deep in the woods,” Craig said.

The witch smiled, “well...now you know that what she says...is true...though...unlike those stories...I’m not that much of a monster.”

“But you eat people,” Craig said.

“Yes...yes I do...but I only do that to those who deserved it. I’m not a good person, Craig...nor am I that bad. I just do what I do to survive in the world. You’ve probably never heard about this, but there was once a time when the world was truly scared of witches, even hunting anyone that they believe were witches and killing them. Salem was the one that started it all, I believe. Those poor people that were accused of being witches,” Tweek smirked, “of course...it was amusing when real witches took revenge on those that were accused a few years later,” the witch said.

“....So...what do you do if you don’t randomly eat people who stumble upon your home?” Craig asked.

“....I cook. Cooking is something I like to do. Though...it gets lonely when I have to eat my meals by myself. I thought of getting a pet, a cat...or an owl...but...I felt like that would be too much responsibility...and turns out...I’m allergic to cat fur,” the witch said.

“So...is that why you offered the last guy who came here your food? And me?” Craig asked.

“Well you two were starving, and I wanted to see how others thought of my cooking. It’s the polite thing to do, yes?” The witch giggled, “of course...that man was beyond rude, he was lucky I didn’t kill him, but I wasn’t in the mood to start another recipe. I usually like to cook something once per day, let my creativity flow,” the witch said. The witch then turned to the boy, “so...let me ask...what did you think of my stew? You ate two portions of it after all...even ate that eyeball, knowing full well what it really was,” Tweek smirked.

“....” The boy squirmed in his seat, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He hated to admit it, but he knew that if he didn't answer, that would be very rude to the witch. “It was delicious.”

The witch grinned as he patted the boy’s head, he then finished mending to the boy’s wounds, even letting the boy sleep in his cottage for the night before helping the boy get back to town in the morning. Still, the boy couldn’t sleep, his mind was too full. The fact that he was sleeping in an actual witch’s house both frightened and excited him. Though his heart was sad as he remembered that he left his family behind.

As Craig was trying his best to sleep on the couch, the witch sat a few feet away from him, pouring the strange colorful liquids together. Craig realized that those were the witch’s potions, and it seemed he was working on something.

“....It’s sad...isn’t it? When you lose your family?”

“.....”

“I lost mine a hundred years ago. It was actually around the time the world was scared of witches. Many found my family and friends to be witches...even though...it was only my family that were the real witches.”

“...You had human friends?” Craig asked.

“Yes...though...they didn’t know I was a witch...and I sometimes wonder if I should have told them or not,” Tweek sighed, “it’s too late though...they are probably in the afterlife with their family...and their descendants. Funny how the world changes after a few centuries...I saw how buildings became more and more complex...taller...and...advanced. If anyone from back then saw it...they would probably assume everyone was a witch. Funny, hm?”

“....”

“....Your family...they may be gone...but...they will always be there in your hearts as long as you remember them, Craig. So it’s okay to be sad now...but you can’t be sad forever. That would only break their hearts more,” Tweek said, which was probably the nicest thing the witch has ever said to the boy.

“.....Thank you,” Craig said before he turned to his sides and finally closed his eyes. He was still sad, but he felt somewhat better.

“....A good child like you doesn’t deserve such pain...but even I fear you’ll face more pain in the future,” the witch mumbled as he continued to work on his potions.

The next morning, it was still cold outside, and the snow was still coming down. Tweek looked up at the sky, but was unfazed by it, however, the boy was shivering since all he had was a jacket, but his clothes were still torn from last night’s accident.

“Come on, let’s take you home. I’m sure by now the authorities would have noticed a car accident,” Tweek said.

“How do you know? Can you see the future like the story says?” Craig asked.

“....Not quite. There are witches who can see the future, some who can see a tiny bit of it, and others who just can’t. I can see the future, but only what is happening on that exact day. It was how I found out about you hiding behind my couch and sneaking around my home. My future vision let me see you were coming, it’s why I prepared so much stew...knowing you’d be hungry.”

“I see…” the boy said, shivering.

The witch smiled before he picked up the little boy and carried him in his arms. He used his cape to drape over the boy, warming him up as best as he could. “Better?”

“Uh huh. Thanks,” Craig said as he wrapped his arms around the witch, while the witch started carrying him to the road.

The two eventually found the car where Craig originally came from. The two also spotted many people, mostly police and paramedics surrounding the car and carrying the bodies of Craig’s family. Craig’s heart shattered as he watched them carry his family away, but he knew it was better than just leaving them in the snow. The witch placed Craig down, Craig holding his hand, he started to walk over, pulling the witch, but the witch stopped, and wasn’t moving.

“Aren’t you coming?” Craig asked.

The witch smiled as he shook his head, “better to not be see,” the witch said, “besides...this will be the last time we see each other, little Craig.”

“Oh...I see….” Craig said.

“What? Are you going to miss me? Aren’t you still scared?” Tweek asked.

“...You’re still scary...and weird...especially since you eat eyeballs and intestines, as well as people...but...you saved me...and you were nice somewhat, so...you’re not that bad or scary,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “kind of you to say...but Craig...I am bad. I’m a monster...and good little boys like you shouldn’t hang around with monsters like me,” Tweek said. He patted Craig’s head before leaning forward to press a goodbye kiss on top of Craig’s head, “goodbye Craig. Live a good and happy life, and if you ever face rude people...try your best to stand up to them and show them that being rude has consequences,” Tweek said.

Craig was confused with that, but he simply nodded. He let go of the witch’s hand and began running towards the police before they left.

“Hey! There’s a little boy here!”

“Jesus Christ, someone get a blanket for him! He’s freezing!”

“Come on, kid. Let’s take you somewhere warm, then we’re going to ask you a few questions and then get you some help, okay?”

Craig nodded and clung to the officers as he was being carried away with them. When Craig looked back, he saw the witch standing there, waving him goodbye. Craig stared at him, feeling less scared, he lifted his hand and waved the witch goodbye before he couldn’t see him again.

“....What a nice little boy...very strange though. Ha ha ha...he actually ate the stew and liked it. How strange...the last human I’ve fed my food to...he became such a wreck when he realized what he was eating...ha ha ha...and yet...never once has any human who has eaten my food ever said it was...delicious. What a strange little boy he is,” Tweek laughed as he started making his way home, “...maybe this isn’t the last time I’ll see him, maybe I’ll see him again. Times like this I wish I could see the future...maybe then...I can be sure if this good child I’ve met...will actually become a monster just like me,” the witch smirked as he chuckled to himself.

Though the future was unclear to the both of them, they would meet again, but they will meet in the most unexpected way possible.

* * *

As mentioned before, there the woods where the alleged witch lived was surrounded by a tall chain-linked fence. No one was allowed to cross over it, aside from any small animals that could easily fly or climb over the fence. Even if non-believers wanted to prove the witch didn’t exist, they couldn’t because of the fence, especially since there were a few spikes on top of the fence, making it clear that no one wanted anyone to climb over it.

“....You think a witch really does live on the other side of this fence?”

“Mmm...maybe? I don’t know. My dad always told me to never go over the fence because it’s dangerous, but from here...it kinda looks tame...maybe a bit dark because of the thick trees...but still looks fine.”

“I-I don’t know ffffffellas, I remember as a k-k-kid that I was walking around here when I just m-m-moved in, I s-s-swore I heard laughter on the o-o-other side of the fence.”

“It could have been a bird. I heard birds can sometimes chirp like they are laughing, or maybe an animal?”

“N-no way. S-s-sounds t-t-too human to me.”

“Hm...hey Craig! What do you think? Do you think a witch lives on the other side of this fence?”

A young boy, no older than seventeen, stood up as he looked at his friends. He was busy drawing in the snow with a stick he found, too bored and not very interested in what his friends were talking about. His three friends were Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, they’ve been friends for years, probably when they were ten, and though he didn’t understand why his friends wanted to check out the fence, he went along with it since there was nothing better to do.

“Nah...witches aren’t real,” Craig said.

“But didn’t you see one when we were kids?” Clyde asked.

Craig frowned, “no. I was hallucinating. That’s what the doctors said after I hit my head and was going through a traumatic experience...since...you know...my family died that night,” Craig frowned. He tended to get a bit sensitive whenever he was ever reminded of that night.

“S-sorry...didn’t mean to bring it up,” Clyde said.

“....Whatever,” Craig sighed as he kept drawing in the snow.

“Way to go,” Token sighed as he elbowed Clyde in the arm.

Jimmy stared at the fence, wondering about something, “b-but really...if there is a witch...why eat p-p-people?”

“Good question...maybe humans taste like pork!” Clyde said.

“What?” Token asked.

“Hear me out, I read somewhere that pig’s skin and flesh is more closer to being humans...so maybe...humans taste like pork!” Clyde said.

“Um...I don’t know about that,” Token said.

“Well it has to be...we’re almost as pink and fleshy as a pig, so why can’t we taste like pork?” Clyde asked.

“Dude...please...just stop talking about what humans taste like, it’s weird,” Token said.

“Come on, I’m not saying that I would try human flesh...though...now that I think about it...would everyone taste the same? Or would there be a different flavor depending on the person? Like...does one person taste like pork while the other tastes like chicken?” Clyde wondered.

“I-I know y-y-you’d taste like Chicken, Clyde,” Jimmy teased.

“I’m with Jimmy on that one,” Token smiled.

“Hey! Are you guys calling me chicken!?” Clyde asked.

“Well I’m sure you’d get scared the moment someone tries to take a bite out of you,” Token said.

“O-or the witch c-c-comes to take a bite,” Jimmy said.

“I-I would not! Cool guys like me don’t get scared,” Clyde huffed.

“....Oh my god, Clyde! It’s the witch!”

“Gah! Where!?” Clyde screamed and looked around, he already had tears in his eyes. “Wait...there’s no…”

“Pffff..” Both Token and Jimmy began to laugh at their friend, and Clyde just glared at them, embarrassed.

“Not cool! You wouldn’t be laughing if the witch was really here!” Clyde said.

“Maybe, but we wouldn’t be screaming like a girl like you,” Token said.

“Ugh! Can you believe these two, Craig!?” Clyde asked.

“....”

“...Craig?”

The two looked over and paused when they saw someone standing in front of Craig, who had their foot on the drawing that Craig made, and ruining it. Craig frowned and glared at the guy before he stood up.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your dork time, guys...especially you, witch boy.” The person standing in front of the group was a guy named Jason, and for whatever reason, he liked picking on the four, especially Craig ever since news of him being rescued from the other side of the fence was told to the entire neighborhood, everyone in town knew of the story, and were surprised that the boy survived, especially with the story of the witch.

Craig sighed, didn’t want to even talk to him. He turned to his friends, “can we go now? This place isn’t fun anymore,” Craig said.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Token said as he started urging the other two to leave, but Jason, being the bigshot bully he was, stepped in front of Craig before he could leave.

“Oh come on, no need to leave because I’m here. Just wondering what you losers were talking about.”

“Nothing, we were just talking about the witch, that’s all,” Clyde said.

“The witch?” Jason smirked, “oh? Are you trying to contact your master, witch boy?” Jason said.

Craig frowned, “don’t call me that,” Craig said as he stepped to the side and tried to get to his friends, but Jason stepped in front of him and even pushed him back.

“Or what? Everyone knows it’s true. The witch probably put a curse on you and that’s why they didn’t eat you. Everyone knows the witch is a big fan of little kids, so it doesn’t make sense why they didn’t eat you unless they cursed you. I bet they cursed your parents to crash that night,” Jason smirked.

Craig frowned, “a witch didn’t do that. It was a blizzard,” Craig said.

“A blizzard that the witch must have summoned,” Jason said.

“You know what? You’re being an ass. Why don’t you go fuck yourself and leave us alone. If anyone is the witch boy here, it’s you for how you’re so fucking obsessed with it,” Craig said, flipping him off. He quickly pushed past Jason and headed to his friends.

Suddenly, Craig felt the back of his shirt being pulled, and before he knew it, he was being shoved into the fence, face first. The attack came out of nowhere, so when Craig was being shoved into the fence, his right eye accidentally scratched onto the fence, causing him to bleed and nearly go blind.

“Listen here, don’t ever talk to me like that, witch boy. A freak like you should have gotten eaten years ago, and if you think you’re better than me because the witch let you live, you’re mistaken. The next time the witch sees you, they will definitely eat you,” Jason then punches Craig in the stomach, causing the boy to fall to the ground, coughing.

“Craig!” Everyone came to the boy’s side, making sure he was okay. They were all shocked when they saw Craig’s eye bleeding.

Token glared at Jason, “if you don’t leave us alone, we will call the cops! This is assault!”

“Tch, not like he is going to do anything, isn’t that right, witch boy?” Jason smirked.

“....” Craig was right, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t afford a legal battle with Jason, especially since he needed to think about his grandmother’s health. He couldn’t really scare his grandmother or worry her right now. “Just leave us alone.”

“Tch...scaredy-cat,” Jason huffed before he left.

“Man, what an asshole!” Clyde frowned, he turned to Craig, “you okay?”

“Sorta...I can’t see in my right eye…”

“Crap, we better take you to the hospital. I’ll call my mom,” Token said as he quickly called his mom.

As Craig was covering his eyes since the cold wind was making his bleeding eye sting even more, Clyde was on the verge of tears, and Jimmy was trying to comfort me. However, Craig was more concerned with what he was going to say to his grandma. As everyone was busy worrying over Craig, he couldn’t help but noticed something on the other side of the fence. He couldn’t really see that well since his eye was really hurting, but with his good eye, he thought he saw a person in the distance.

“Hey, my mom is on the way, so we need to meet up with her in front of the church,” Token said.

“Okay,” Craig said. He looked back at the fence, only to find the person gone.

“What’s wrong?” Clyde asked.

“....Nothing,” Craig said. Craig simply followed his friends in silence.

After Mrs. Black quickly dropped Clyde and Jimmy home, she took Craig to the hospital and waited for him. The doctors quickly told Mrs. Black the issues and how Craig will need to wear an eyepatch for a few days, as well as take some medicine to treat it, but Craig will be fine and won’t suffer any issues with his sight in his right eye, not as long as he takes his medicine and doesn’t touch his right eye. Mrs. Black understood and quickly called Craig’s grandmother to tell him the news, much to Craig’s dismay. Afterwards, the doctor said Craig could go home, but to take it easy for awhile, Mrs. Black then drove Craig home.

“Are you okay, Craig?” Mrs. Black asked.

“I’ll live,” Craig said.

Mrs. Black sighed, “be sure to tell your grandmother about this, I'll call Jason’s parents about this incident.”

“You sure you don’t want to get the police involved?” Token asked.

“Nah, that would stress my grandma too much, and with her health declining, I really can’t have her worrying over this,” Craig said.

“Well alright, but if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call us, dear,” Mrs. Black said.

“Yeah dude, and the guys and I will be sure to call you later,” Token said.

“Got it. Thanks again for driving me to the hospital and taking me home, Mrs. Black.

“No problem, dear. Be sure to take your medicine like the doctor said, and inform your grandmother about this incident. She has the right to know what happened,” Mrs. Black said.

“Will do,” Craig said. Craig got out of the car and soon waved the Blacks goodbye. Once they left, Craig sighed as he started heading inside his house. “Grandma! I’m home!” Craig exclaimed. He looked around until he saw his grandmother in the living room, sleeping in front of the TV, her phone in her hand. Craig sighed as he walked over, took the phone out of her hand and gently shook her awake. “Grandma…”

“H-hm?” Grandma Tucker opened her eyes before she saw Craig, “Craig...dear...you’re home,” grandma Tucker smiled. She then noticed the eyepatch. “W-what happened? I remember Mrs. Black calling...but...all she said was that your eye was injured and you were at the hospital,” grandma Tucker said.

Craig smiled, “I just tripped and fell on a few rocks, one of them got into my eye, scratching it. It’s not too serious. The doctor said I just need to take some medicine and it’ll be healed in a few months,” Craig said.

“That’s good, I wouldn’t want you getting hurt, dear,” grandma Tucker said as she patted Craig’s hand, “now...what was I doing just before Mrs. Black called me…” Grandma Tucker said, her mind already getting hazy, “...oh yes...I made you some soup, dear. Why don’t you go eat something, you must be starving,” grandma said.

Craig smiled, “thank you, grandma,” Craig leaned forward and kissed his grandmother on the cheek before leaving for the kitchen. As he left, he noticed that his grandmother started to look confused again before she slowly went back to sleep, the TV was still on. Craig sighed as he started making his way to the kitchen.

Once Craig was in the kitchen, he looked into the pot, he frowned when he saw there wasn’t much in there. Craig sighed, took what was left in the pot, and sat down. The moment Craig took a sip of his soup, he nearly spat it out when he realized how salty it was.

“Ugh...grandma...not again,” Craig sighed, realizing that his grandmother had once again made something too salty. Craig sat up and tried to water down the soup a bit, but as he took another sip, he realized it did work, but also made the soup very bland. “....” Craig sighed as he stared at his soup before looking back at his grandmother, sleeping on the couch in front of the TV. He was starting to worry.

His grandmother, a loving woman, but she was getting to that age already. She had already forgotten that there are more than one person in the house, so she would always make food that was meant for one person. Craig is just lucky to be able to eat anything since his grandmother tended to not eat a lot. Craig’s grandmother was also getting sick and weak, not being able to walk around that much without her cane or Craig’s help. Lastly, Craig noticed how her memory was starting to fade, just last week, Craig’s grandmother had forgotten that Craig lived with her, and even asked why he was there and not with his family. Craig’s heart would break whenever his grandmother forgot about his family and what happened, and he knew that his grandmother’s condition was getting worse by the day. It won’t be long until his grandmother forgot about him and that she’ll need to go to a home to be taken care of, leaving Craig by himself.

“.....” Craig sighed as he stood up, he tossed the soup away and thought that maybe he should make something for himself, as well as for his grandmother. As he checked the fridge, he frowned when he saw there wasn’t much in there. “She must have forgotten to go shopping,” Craig sighed, meaning he would have to do it tomorrow since the shops would be closed around this time.

With not much choice, Craig decided to get ready for bed. He walked back to the living room, went over to his grandmother. Knowing that she was too tired, she grabbed a blanket and covered her body with it, he then grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Craig then kissed his grandmother goodnight and then headed upstairs to his room.

After showering and finishing any homework that needed to be done, Craig was ready for bed. He checked his reflection in the mirror and frowned, remembering that he needed to take his new medication for his eye. Craig sighed as he grabbed the pill bottle and took out one pill. He quickly swallowed it dry then set the bottle on his nightstand. As Craig checked his reflection in the mirror, seeing the eyepatch, he knew that tomorrow was going to be hell for him.

“...Maybe I should sue that bastard after all...ugh...now I gotta tell boss about this...hopefully he’ll just let me clean in the back tomorrow,” Craig said, remembering he had a shift at the bakery tomorrow, but he really didn’t want to be seen by customers with his eyepatch. “Ugh...I’ll just deal with it tomorrow,” Craig sighed as he tried to get some sleep.

After a few hours, Craig was having a hard time sleeping. It was already midnight, but no matter how many times Craig closed his eyes and tried not to think of anything, he couldn’t sleep. Nights like this, he tended to think about his family and that night, he also couldn’t help but think about the witch.

Even though it’s been years since that fateful night, Craig never forgot. He knew what he saw was real, he knew that what the doctors were telling him wasn’t the truth. He really did see the witch. He thought of telling others, but knew that they’d become scared, might even think that he was working with the witch. Craig knew that he needed to keep what he saw that night a secret. No one would understand, no one would believe him if he said that the witch helped him.

“Nngg…” Craig groaned as he felt his stomach growling. Since he didn’t eat that much earlier, he was hungry, but he knew that there was nothing in the kitchen that he could eat or satisfy his hunger. Craig tried to ignore it and get back to sleep, but his growling stomach was making it harder for him to do much of anything. “Ugh…” Craig sighed as he opened his eyes. He couldn’t sleep, he was hungry, and Craig was getting more and more frustrated. “Damn it…” Craig huffed as he sat up, now tired and angry. “Ugh...I’m so hungry...maybe I should double and see if I missed anything in the kitchen,” Craig said as he got up and headed downstairs.

Once Craig was in the kitchen, he looked around, the fridge barely had anything but condiments, some of his grandmother’s vitamins, and a jar of prunes, something Craig didn’t want to eat even if he was hungry. Craig looked into the pantry, but there wasn’t much there either, not even a bag of chips or waffle mix. Craig huffed as he looked around, he would even settle for anything in a can if that would satisfy his hunger. Nothing.

“....Tch,” Craig sighed as he closed the pantry door. He couldn’t find anything, which meant he would have to go back to bed with an empty stomach. “Ugh...so hungry,” Craig sighed as he clutched his stomach. “...Maybe there’s a convenient store that’s open 24/7,” Craig thought. He was so hungry at that point that he was willing to go out at this hour and buy something at the convenient store. Before Craig could make his decision on what to do, he suddenly smelled something. “Hm?” Craig sniffed the air, it was strong and close. Craig walked around until he noticed a bowl on the dining table. Confused, Craig walked over, surprised to see a broth with meat chunks and veggies. It smelled delicious. “Did grandma make this?” Craig wondered. It was strange since there wasn’t much food in the fridge, so did his grandmother secretly make this when she realized her mistake earlier? He looked around the table, but saw nothing else, no note, just the bowl of the broth. When his stomach growled, he thought, what the heck, his grandmother was asleep, so this must be for him if it’s here.

Craig sat down, took a spoon, and stared at the broth, the smell was amazing, and he was so hungry, he didn’t even care what was in it or what type of meat his grandmother used. He began to eat, savoring the flavor. It was amazing, it wasn’t too salty, the meat was perfect, and the broth was delicious. Craig wondered if his grandmother found a recipe somewhere since this was different from his grandmother’s usual dishes.

Craig ate more and more until the bowl was empty. Satisfied, Craig leaned back, licked his lips, and almost wished there was more, but seeing that he was full now, he decided it’s time to get to bed. He picked up the bowl and headed to the sink to clean it, he stopped when he noticed something about the bowl.

“...Wonder when grandma got this bowl, I never saw it before,” Craig said. The colors and design of the bowl reminded him of a lot of folklore decor he once read about. Knowing that his grandmother used to collect a lot of decorations from around the world when she was young, he figured that his grandmother must have found the bowl in her collection and decided to use it. Shrugging it off, Craig went to the sink to clean it before letting it dry on the drying rack. Craig let out a yawn and headed back upstairs to his room. Once Craig was in his bed, full and tired, he closed his eyes, feeling much more relaxed than ever. “Mmmm...that was delicious,” Craig muttered as he started drifting to sleep. For once, he didn’t have any bad dreams or that fateful night, but his mind was filled with delicious broth, wishing he could have another bite.

“....Ha ha ha...what a hungry child you are. Glad you like the broth...Craig.” A hand reached out and pulled the covers over Craig’s shoulders, tucking the boy in while he was sleeping. “Sweet dreams…”

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and Craig was stuck in his last class for the day. All day has been tiring for the boy, especially since he noticed how people were talking about him behind his back, talking about the eyepatch and how weird it looked with it. Craig sighed and tried to ignore it, he just wanted to go home once the final bell rang, but knew very well that after school, he’ll need to go to the bakery to do his shift. Sure, he could use his grandmother’s welfare checks to get buy such as buying groceries and the like, but Craig didn’t want to use it all the time since it was his grandmother’s money, besides, he wanted to buy some stuff for himself, such as clothes, supplies, and maybe a few videos games or two.

Finally, the bell rang, and Craig quickly packed up his stuff and rushed out of the classroom, needing to get to his locker then run to the bakery before he was late. He really hated that his boss scheduled him to work exactly a few minutes after school had ended. Once he reached his locker, he put his stuff away and grabbed whatever he needed into his bag. He was about to head for the doors when a hand suddenly pulled him.

“You,” it was Jason.

Craig sighed, hoping that Jason wasn’t going to bother him that day since he didn’t see him that much, but Craig guessed his luck wasn’t on his side that day. “Could you please let me go? I’m in a rush,” Craig said.

“You got me in trouble yesterday by tattling to my parents about your stupid eye,” Jason said.

Craig frowned, “no, it was Mrs. Black who I had to tell. She was the one who called your parents, and you’re lucky I don’t press charges, asshole,” Craig said, already pissed.

“Are you fucking threatening me, witch boy?”

Craig frowned, “just saying...you might not want to bother me so much unless you want to be behind bars, asshole,” Craig quickly pushed Jason away and checked the time, he was going to be late unless he started running really fast. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go,” Craig then started running to work.

Craig soon reached the bakery, two minutes late, but he can only hope that his boss will cut him some slack since he’s not that late. However, the moment Craig stepped inside the store, he saw his boss, arms crossed, and looking annoyed

“You’re late.”

“Only by two minutes,” Craig said.

“I don’t care. I run a tight shift here, you need to be here on time or at least five minutes early,” the baker said.

“Well that’s impossible since I had to run all the way from my school, which is in the opposite direction from here,” Craig sighed.

“I really don’t want to...what’s that?” The baker said as he noticed the eyepatch.

“Something happened yesterday and my eye needs to heal. Which is why I was wondering if you’d let me work in the back and away from the customers,” Craig said.

“No. You were late, and I need someone to handle the counter. Bread doesn’t sell itself,” the baker said.

“But I-”

“No excuses! I don’t want to hear any of it. You know what? I’m cutting your pay today. If you don’t like it, you can quit,” the baker said.

“....” Craig sighed, knowing he needed the job, “sorry, I will try not to be late again,” Craig said.

“Good. Now get to work or else you’re fired,” the baker said before heading to the back to do his job.

Craig sighed, glaring at the door that his boss went to before he raised his hand to flip him off while he wasn’t there. “Fucker,” Craig muttered before grabbing his apron and clocked in.

Craig really wished he didn’t have to deal with a boss like the baker, however, he needed a job and money to help support himself and his grandmother. Even with the welfare checks his grandmother gets every month, it wasn’t really enough to take care of the both of them. So, with not many places hiring, especially young teenagers like Craig, he would have to deal with the verbal abuse from his boss until he can find something better.

Though the baker was terrible, Craig will admit that the bread and baked goods at the shop were heavenly. Craig had tried one when he came to the store for the first time during an interview, bought some bread for himself and his grandmother. The bread tasted amazing, and he hoped that he could have some bread while he worked, even if it’s a day old and was going to be thrown out anyways. No such luck, the boss had a strict no employee getting free food policy, and that if they wanted bread, they would have to pay for it, even if it’s going to be thrown out. Totally unfair in Craig’s opinion.

“Here are your two bagels, ma’am. Have a nice day,” Craig said.

“Thank you,” the woman said before she left with her bag of bagels.

Craig sighed, watching as every customer he sold bread to were enjoying the tasty, warm, and sometimes crispy baked goods. Craig would get jealous as customers would sometimes take a bite of muffins, cookies, sandwiches, even croissants right in front of him. Craig really wondered if working in a food related store was a good idea, with how little food there was at home, he was starting to get hungry.

“...Ugh...I wonder if I have enough money to at least buy a croissant,” Craig muttered as he checked his wallet really quickly. He had exactly two dollars in his wallet, just enough to buy at least one plain croissant. Still, Craig was wondering if he should really spend it on one croissant. “....” Craig looked at the time, his break would be coming up soon, and he was still going to be paid later, enough money to buy groceries and the like. “....What the hell,” Craig said as he started taking out his two dollars to buy the croissant for himself. It’s a good thing there was one left, he couldn’t really afford to buy anything else since they cost more than two dollars. As Craig was about to tell his boss, a customer soon came to the shop. He frowned when he saw who it was.

“Hey there, witch boy,” Jason smirked.

Craig wanted to flip him off, but knowing that he needed to stay professional, he put on his customer service smile and greeted him. “Welcome. How may I help you today?” Craig said.

Jason smirked, “oh...I’m not sure. What do you suggest, witch boy?”

Craig frowned, “well...we do have our scones. They are today’s special. We also have some blueberry muffins, some chocolate chip cookies, and-”

“What about that croissant?” Jason said, pointing at the last croissant in display, the one that Craig was hoping to buy.

“....Do you...want that one, sir?”

“Yeah...I think I'm feeling for a croissant,” Jason said.

“...Got it. Would you like me to toast the croissant for you, sir?” Craig asked.

“Yep,” Jason smirked.

“...On it,” Craig said, trying his best to not lean over the counter and strangle the bastard.

Craig carefully took the last croissant from the display case and put it in the toaster. Craig could smell the warm bread heating up in there, and wished that the croissant was meant for him and not the asshole behind the counter. Once the toaster was done heating up the croissant, Craig carefully took it out, placed it in a paper bag, and placed it to the side.

“That will be a dollar and seventy-five cents,” Craig said.

“Wow...compared to the other baked goods here, that one is very cheap. I bet even a poor fucker like you could have easily bought the croissant if you had at least two dollars,” Jason said.

Craig could tell that Jason knew that Craig wanted to buy that croissant with his money, so he was being a jerk and bought the croissant before Craig could get it, and there was nothing Craig could do. The baker was all for satisfying the customers, and does not care about the employee’s needs at all.

After Jason paid for the croissant, Craig pushed the bag towards him, “enjoy, sir.” Craig said through gritted teeth.

Jason smiled as he took out the croissant from the bag, “oh I will.” Jason took a whiff of the croissant, moaning at the smell, “my god...this smells so good. I bet it tastes heavenly if I took a bite,” Jason smirked, teasing Craig with the croissant.

Craig frowned, trying to ignore him, but since he didn’t eat much that morning, and only had what little there was at the school cafeteria, he was starving, and serving customers all day was not helping, especially when they would eat their baked goods in front of him. His stomach growled and he couldn’t help but wish he could take a bite of that croissant.

“Mmmmm...this croissant is so good,” Jason said as he waved the croissant around, but has not yet taken a bite. “...Too bad I fucking hate croissants,” suddenly, Jason leaned forward and crumbled the perfectly good croissant all over Craig’s head, even smashing it on top of his head.

Craig was shocked. He stood still as the crumbs fell off his head, and what’s left of the croissant fell to the ground, ruined. Craig couldn’t believe the asshole ruined a perfectly good croissant, just so he could be petty.

“Next time...don’t fucking mess with me, witch boy,” Jason laughed.

That was it. Craig wasn’t sure if it was the humiliation or his hunger getting to him, but he was pissed. No one does that to a perfectly good croissant, even if it’s very cheap and most of it was actually bought at a store, Craig wasn’t going to let this go.

Strange what hunger can make someone do.

“Ah!” Craig jumped over the counter and lunged himself at Jason, he tackled him and began to hit him in the face. “Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!” Craig shouted, he was done with all the crap he was getting. He was done dealing with his boss, Jason, and the world. Why can’t they just leave him alone and stop treating him like he’s the witch in the forest. “Fuck you!” Craig shouted.

“Tucker! What the hell are you doing!?” Craig felt himself getting pushed, and when Craig looked up, he paled when he saw his boss. “Are you insane!?”

“I...I...he started it!” Craig exclaimed.

“All I did was complain how bad the croissant was and this jackass wouldn’t fix it! He suddenly attacked me!” Jason said.

“You crumbled that croissant over my head! You can check the security cameras!” Craig exclaimed.

“Enough! I don’t care who fucking started it, you shouldn’t have attacked a customer!” The baker angrily yelled.

“But...but I didn’t-”

“No. No more! I’m done! You are fired, immediately!” The baker grabbed Craig’s backpack from behind the counter and tossed it to him, “get out! You are no longer welcome here!” The baker shouted.

“No...wait! I really need this job! You can’t just-” Craig suddenly felt the baker grabbing him, almost hurting his arm as he pulled the apron from Craig, and began dragging him towards the door.

“Get the fuck out of here!” the baker shouted as he shoved Craig out, causing the boy to fall to the ground. The baker then slammed the door shut.

“...” Craig sat there, shocked at what just happened. Craig then stood up, holding his backpack, staring at the door. “....Fine! You know what? I don’t need this job...and...and...your bread isn’t that great! In fact...I know that half of the inventory was store bought, so you’re lying to your customers about how fresh they are!” Craig shouted, he glared at the store before he turned to leave, upset and hungry now.

As Craig made his way home, he noticed how a lot of people were staring at him. Craig normally was used to people staring, especially when they heard of what happened to him when he was a child, but with how upset he was, he just couldn’t ignore them that easily that day. Craig could hear them whispering, could see them staring, he even knew they were talking bad about him.

The poor boy who lost his parents. Must have been the witch’s doing. The poor boy, who escaped from the witch’s clutches. The poor child who should have died years ago.

The hunger, the anger, all of his emotions were just clashing at each other. Craig couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take the assholes in his town, he couldn’t take the rumors, the whispering, the stares. He couldn’t take this town anymore. He couldn’t take any of them anymore.

If Craig could...he would just get rid of all the people that made his life a living hell right then and there.

“....Huh?” Craig stopped and noticed something in the air. A delicious smell. “....” Craig looked around, noticed that no one was noticing the smell, which was strange since the smell was strong, almost close...and it was inviting him to follow the scent. Craig’s stomach began to growl, and he felt his mouth watering as he kept whiffing the air. Though Craig wasn’t sure why no one noticed, he was hungry, and his curiosity got to the best of him. He began to follow the scent.

Craig kept walking, but did not find where the smell was coming from. He realized that he was walking away from the stores in town, and was actually getting farther and farther away from the town and into the more forest area. Soon, Craig found himself deep in the woods, but he still couldn’t find the smell.

“...This is starting to get weird,” Craig muttered. He could have sworn the smell was close, but he was already in part of the woods he doesn’t even visit that often.

As Craig kept walking, his stomach was growling, begging him for something to eat. Craig clutched his stomach, and started to wonder if this is a good idea. After all, he shouldn’t be going this deep in the forest, and should probably go home and ask his grandmother for the welfare check so he could buy groceries for them. As Craig thought of turning back around, the smell got stronger and his stomach growling even more.

“...Ugh...maybe...just a little...peek at what’s making that smell,” Craig said, his mouth watering. He kept following the smell until he reached the fence that blocked off the area where the witch is said to live. Craig’s heart dropped when he noticed a giant hole in the fence, only covered by large shrubs and plants, not really doing much to hide the hole.

Craig realized that this was the same hole that was made during the crash. In fact, the area that Craig was in was actually close to the road...where his parents lost control of the car.

“...No fucking way,” Craig said, his heart pounding. He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t even be following strange smells that only he could smell. He should turn back now and go straight home.

However, he didn’t move. It’s as if something else was drawing him to go through the fence. Something was calling him.

“....” Craig took a step forward, and with that step, it felt as if his body was on autopilot now. He went through the hole and was now on the other side of the fence. Craig’s heart was pounding, but his hunger and a strange sense of wanting to know what was making that smell was bigger than his fear and anxiety. He kept following the scent.

Eventually, Craig found himself in the same area where he was lost, the memory of it made his blood run cold. It all looked the same, minus the burning car and the three bloody bodies that laid on the snow. Craig kept walking, though not sure where he was going, his feet just kept moving, as if his body knew where he needed to go.

“...No way,” Craig muttered as he found himself back at the cottage. The witch’s house. “...No no no no...this isn’t a good idea...I need to go back and away from here,” Craig said as he tried to turn around, but the moment he turned, he jumped when he saw someone standing behind him. “Ah!” Craig fell to the ground and crawled back, looking at the person. “W-who are you?” Craig gasped as his body tensed up.

Looking at the person, Craig realized it was a man, maybe two or three years older than him. The man lifted up his hat, and Craig’s eyes widened as he remembered that familiar smile that haunted his dreams.

“My...you’ve gotten so big, Craig, and handsome too,” Tweek said as he stared at the boy.

“Y-you…” Craig said.

Tweek grinned, “yep...it’s me. I know it’s been a few years, but as you can see...I haven’t changed much. Surprised?” Tweek chuckled, “...though...I never thought I’d see you again...my vision told me I’d meet with you today,” Tweek said, “but...I did warn you about...showing yourself here,” Tweek said.

Craig went pale, slightly remembering what Tweek said to him the last time. How the witch won’t hesitate to eat him if they meet again. Craig began to tremble as the witch took a step forward.

“My...you’re quite skinnier than I would like...oh...but you smell so great. You look so...delicious,” Tweek grinned.

Craig gasped and quickly got up, he began running as fast as he could. Craig looked back, and was surprised to see that the witch wasn’t chasing after him, but Craig didn’t stop, he kept running.

“....Huh!?” Craig stopped and was shocked to see he was back at the cottage, but how? “What?” Craig stepped back, confused, he then saw the witch once more, standing in front of the cottage, smiling at him.

“Hello,” Tweek said sweetly.

Craig’s heart was pounding before he turned around and ran the opposite direction. Maybe he could go back to the hole in the fence and escape that way. However, as he kept running, he stopped when he was once more back at the cottage.

“W-what?” Craig gasped as he became even more frightened.

“It’s a witch’s magic, Craig. You should have seen that coming,” a voice said from behind.

“Ah!” Craig fell, he looked back and saw the witch standing there. “Please...please don’t eat me,” Craig said.

“Hm...now why would I eat someone who came here to eat my delicious meal?” Tweek said.

“...H-huh?” Craig looked at him, confused.

“You came here for dinner didn’t you? You must be starving,” Tweek smiled, “come on, let’s head inside. The meat pie I made should be done by now,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig wasn’t sure what the witch was planning, but with no way out because of the witch’s spell, he had no choice but to follow. “You...weren’t planning on eating me?” Craig said.

Tweek giggled, “I was just teasing. Why would I eat a human when I made such a delicious meat pie today?” Tweek said.

“But...you said..that when I’m all grown up...and if you ever seen me again...you’d eat me,” Craig said.

“Hm...yes...I did say that didn’t I? Well...I changed my mind,” Tweek said.

“...You...changed your mind?” Craig asked.

“Yes. People change their minds all the time, even I can change my mind. What? You actually expect me to wait and see if you’ll actually come back? That I’ll let myself starve and hope the perfect human like you would come to my home again? Pff...silly child,” Tweek said as he headed into his little kitchen, Craig following close behind, “besides...not really in the mood for humans today...and not for a while,” Tweek said.

“...So...you won’t eat me,” Craig said.

“For the last time, no,” Tweek huffed, “besides...you’re way too skinny. Aren’t you eating enough?”

“....It’s been...hard,” Craig said.

“Oh? Care to explain?” Tweek said as he took out a meat pie from the oven before placing it on a table. Tweek then grabbed a knife and started cutting up the pie.

“...Well uh...um…” Craig was nervous as he stared at the knife.

“Don’t be shy now, I won’t bite...well...I won’t bite you,” Tweek giggled. He grabbed two plates and began placing a slice of pie onto the plate, he pushed a plate towards Craig. “Now...why don’t you explain to me your sad story while eating my pie. You must be starving.”

“....It seems like you already know my story,” Craig said.

“Mmmm...a bit...yes. I know you’ve been having a horrible life as of late. Though...I’m curious about that eyepatch of yours,” Tweek said.

Craig touched his eyepatch, “...um...you think you could-”

“Sorry. Can’t do that. I may be a witch and have magic...but trying to heal a body quicker isn’t the best idea. Anything could go wrong if I mess up your body's natural healing effects. It’ll heal on its own, Craig, so don’t bother asking me to heal it,” Tweek said as he sat down.

Craig sighed, and stared at the pie. So that's what the smell was coming from. It smelled amazing. “...Is it...really okay for me to eat this?” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, “I made this pie….knowing you’d come. So in a way...I made it just for you. Now...why don’t you eat and talk with me, Craig.”

“....There’s really not much to talk about. After my parents died, I ended up living with my grandma. It was fine for awhile, but...she’s getting to that age where she’s forgetting a lot of things, even forgetting to add stuff to her food, or putting too much of something and not realizing it,” Craig sighed, “eventually...I started taking care of her and any other things that needed to be done...but with her welfare checks only coming every month, and it’s not really enough to feed two people, and grandma needs that money to feed herself as well as get her medicine, it’s been...hard getting enough to take care of both of us. ...I did get a job...or...had a job….until it was all ruined by the same fucker who made my eye like this...and my boss was against me the entire time, never once siding with me,” Craig sighed. He grabbed a fork and took off a piece of the pie, he stared at it hesitantly.

“....Try some pie, Craig. It’ll make you feel better,” Tweek smiled.

“....” Craig sighed, he was hungry, and he didn’t even care what kind of meat was in it. Craig took a bite and his eyes widened. It tasted amazing. “Mmmm…” Craig sighed, enjoying the flavor, he soon took another bite, then another, and eventually he began to shove the entire slice into his mouth, nearly devouring it.

“Such a hungry appetite you have. I always enjoy seeing people enjoying food. So it’s a shame that you’re not eating a lot, Craig,” Tweek said as he grabbed another slice and offered it to Craig.

“....Not much I can do with that…” Craig sighed, “I tend to go to bed, hungry for a few nights until we get enough money to buy groceries,” Craig said.

“Yes...but with your grandmother’s weak state...it must be hard saving enough money just for food, hm?”

“...I guess,” Craig said, he then began devouring more of the pie.

Tweek smiled, “easy there, cowboy...wouldn’t want you choking now, do we?”

Craig covered his mouth, a bit embarrassed that he was making a mess, but he was so hungry, that he forgot his manners. “Sorry...it’s really good.”

Tweek smiled, “I’m glad. It always makes me happy when someone else enjoys my cooking...but sadly...not a lot of people visit me,” Tweek said. “Oh...but it’s been my dream to open a shop where I can serve my meat dishes to people,” Tweek said.

“It is?” Craig asked, surprised.

“Yes, I would love to serve anyone my food, especially my meat dishes,” Tweek sighed, “but of course..it’s impossible.”

“....Well...why not open a shop in town? I mean….it’s not hard, especially since there’s a hole in the fence, and you could easily fly over the fence with your broomstick,” Craig said.

“...Are you suggesting that witches actually do fly on broomsticks?” Tweek said, narrowing his eyes.

Craig paused, “I-I didn’t mean to offend you! I was just assumed that-”

“Pff...ha ha ha...you should see your face. I’m only kidding. Of course I can fly on broomsticks,” Tweek giggled.

“...Oh...I see,” Craig said, he let out a sigh of relief.

“...As for your proposal...it is possible...but not very smart. I’m sure people would find it suspicious that someone new came to their town and opened up a shop...even though they don’t even have a home in the town,” Tweek said.

“...I guess you’re right. People would question why someone they never met suddenly opened up shop, especially since there isn't’ any news of someone moving. My town is very nose on anything new happening,” Craig sighed.

“Is that so?” Tweek smiled, he chuckled, “well...hm...I know! Why don’t I make my food here...and you sell it to people in town?” Tweek said.

Craig paused, “...what?” Craig stared at the witch, confused, “why would I do that?”

Tweek smiled, “well you lost your job...so why don’t I give you one? You make the profit from my food, and you keep half of those profits, and I use my half to buy some more meat and ingredients for my dishes. How about it?” Tweek said.

“....I don’t know...I mean...you are a witch,” Craig said.

Tweek grinned, “true...but...don’t you want to think about your poor grandmother? Don’t you want more money to feed yourself and her? Don’t you want to buy all the things you want? Aren’t you tired of going to bed...hungry?” Tweek asked.

“....I...I guess...I could sell your food for a bit...and see how it goes...but don’t I need a permit to sell food? I mean...it’s not going to be like selling lemonade at the corner of a street, especially if you’re planning to sell it for a large amount of money,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “don’t worry about that, I’ll have it all prepared,” Tweek said, “now...it’s getting late. Why don’t you head home, hm? You can even take a few slices of my meat pie with you, share it with your grandmother,” Tweek said. Tweek stood up and ushered Craig to get up and leave with the rest of the meat pie in his hand.

“A-are you sure?” Craig asked.

“Of course. I love sharing food with people, but I can never eat so much of that pie on my own, so please, eat as much as you want, and share it with your grandmother, I’m sure she would love it,” Tweek smiled.

“O-okay...well thanks...sir,” Craig said, seeing how the witch was his new boss.

Tweek smiled, “please...just call me...Mr. Tweak...or Tweek is always find. We don’t have to be so formal here,” Tweek said.

“...Well thank you, Tweek...I appreciate the job offer..and the food,” Craig said, smiling at the witch.

“Anytime, Craig. A boy like you deserves to eat lots of yummy food...and deserves a happy life,” Tweek said as he patted Craig on the head, it was almost awkward since the two were pretty much the same height. “Better get going, I’ll send the food I want you to sell tomorrow, since you don’t have school tomorrow, I’ll send it to you in the morning.”

“W-wait...are sending it to my house? Don’t you want me to write you my address?” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, “don’t worry about that. I’ll figure it out...along with the permit,” Tweek said.

Craig wanted to ask, but he supposed the witch will use magic or the like. “Okay...well thanks, Tweek. I’ll see you later….I guess,” Craig said as he was about to head through the door.

“Hold it...before you go...let me ask...how was that broth last night?” Tweek smiled.

“....” Craig’s eyes widened as he stared at the witch, he remembered the broth. He did ask his grandmother about it last night, but she had a confused look on her face, he assumed his grandmother simply forgot about making the broth, but then again, when he checked the sink and the drying rack, he realized the bowl was gone, and he couldn’t find it anywhere. “...it was...delicious,” Craig simply said, not wanting to ask about the broth or how the witch found his house.

The witch smiled as he grabbed the doorknob, and ready to close the door, “goodbye, Craig. See you tomorrow.” The witch then closed the door.

“....” Craig stared at the door for a few seconds, trying to process what had happened. Sighing, Craig stared at the meat pie in his hands, he then looked up and realized it was already dark, which was strange since it felt like he wasn’t with the witch that long. “I better get home before grandma worries,” Craig sighed as he turned around. He quickly began walking, glad to see that the witch’s spell was removed since he was now able to move forward, and was even able to see the fence after a while. Craig quickly walked through the hole in the fence and was back to the other side. Craig looked back, still couldn’t believe he would be working with the witch, a being that the entire town was afraid of. “....I wonder if grandma will like this meat pie,” Craig said as he stared at the pie, just looking at it and smelling it was already making the boy feeling hungry again. He couldn’t wait to get home and share the rest of the pie with his grandmother.

As the young teen left, someone watched him from afar. A smile graced on their face, before they chuckled to themselves.

“Such a sweet boy...someone like him...deserves everything...he gets.”

* * *

When Craig woke up the next day, he had nearly forgotten about the job offer he received from the witch. It wasn’t until he went outside to get the newspaper and mail that he noticed a giant cooler in a red wagon with a note on top.

_ Here is today’s food, I also placed the permit inside the cooler along with instructions and other supplies. Try to sell as much as you can before six in the evening. Feel free to eat whatever is inside for lunch if you get hungry, and whatever is leftover, you can keep. Thanks for the help, Craig. -Tweek. _

“...I can’t fucking believe this,” Craig sighed as he stared at the cooler. He opened it up and was amazed by the delicious smell coming from inside. He looked down and saw that what was inside seemed to be some noodles soup. Craig still couldn’t believe they were still warm even though they were in the cooler for who knows how long. “Jesus...where the hell is he even getting these ingredients?” Craig wondered. Could the witch have gone out of his cottage and actually shopped around town, or does he have his own personal garden where he can grow all the veggies and the like. Then again, the witch obviously have magic, so the witch could have gotten these ingredients anywhere.

“What are you doing, Craig?” Grandma Tucker asked as she noticed her grandson with the cooler.

“Oh..uh...my boss just delivered the food I need to sell,” Craig said.

“Oh? Is this the same person who made that delicious meat pie last night?” Grandma Tucker asked.

“Yeah, that’s him,” Craig said, he looked into the cooler and could feel his stomach growling, “since we have some of this delicious food...why don’t we have some breakfast?” Craig asked.

“Will that be fine? Won’t you boss be angry?” Grandma Tucker asked.

“Don’t worry, he said I can help myself to as much food in here as long as I sell some before six in the evening. I even get to keep what’s leftover,” Craig said.

“Well that’s very kind of him, I would love to meet this charming boss of yours who is being so generous,” grandma Tucker said.

“Oh...uh...sorry grandma, but I don’t think that’s possible...he’s a busy guy and is kinda shy around people,” Craig said.

“Oh, well be sure to give him my thanks,” grandma Tucker said as she takes two bowls from the cooler, “now come on, why don’t we eat some of this delicious food before you head to work?” Grandma Tucker said as she headed to the dining table.

“Coming,” Craig said as he stared at the food in the cooler before closing the lid, already excited for his new job and the delicious food that was given to him by the witch. He couldn’t believe that the witch was going to be paying him to sell his food and he gets to eat some of it too. This was a lucky break for Craig, he couldn’t believe there wasn’t any catch or something.

After the delicious breakfast, Craig went off to town to try and sell the food that Tweek gave him. He checked inside the cooler, only to see there wasn’t really that much in the cooler, so he wasn’t sure why Tweek wanted him to sell until six, or even say that if there were leftovers, he could have what’s left. Craig sighed, seeing that there was no way he was getting leftovers that day, so he might as well sell what was there. Craig took out the instructions to see what he needed to do or how much to sell the bowl of noodles, only to frown when he saw that it was up to him to make up the prices.

“Jesus, I get he never ran a business before, but can’t he come up with his own prices? He’s the one cooking this food, not me,” Craig sighed as he tried thinking of a price. He ended up thinking that twenty dollars per bowl was enough, after all, the bowls were quite large, each one came with its own silverware, and it must have taken the witch hours to prepare all the food and put it in the cooler, even if there wasn’t that much food to sell. Craig was slowly starting to regret eating some of the noodles that morning for breakfast. “Noodles! Noodles for sale!” Craig exclaimed, opening the cooler as instructed on the paper, and just shout out loud, wait, and then see who wants to buy some noodles.

After a while, a few people who were interested and enjoyed the smell coming from the noodles all lined up, wanting to buy the noodles. Craig would take their money and hand them the bowls. Immediately, everyone who tasted the noodles were enjoying the taste. Craig smiled at how well everything was going, and since Tweek said that none of the bowls have to be returned if customers want to keep them or not, a lot of the customers were quite happy to keep the cute bowls with the colorful decorations.

Eventually, Craig ran out of noodles. He has been selling them for nearly an hour, and already he sold everything in the cooler. Craig sighed, wishing he could have had some leftovers, but at least he made some profit, not much that he hoped, but better than nothing.

“Excuse me? Do you have anymore of those noodles? I told my friend about them, and she totally wants to try some, and I would love to have some more,” a woman said.

“Sorry, I’m out,” Craig said.

“Really? Are you sure?” The woman asked.

Craig sighed as he lifted up the lid to show her, “see? I’m out.”

“...No you’re not, I can see you have more in there,” the woman said.

“Huh?” Craig looked back and nearly jumped when he saw the cooler was filled with another set of noodles that came out of nowhere. Craig wanted to question it, but then he remembered that this was the witch that was making the food, so of course he made a magical cooler that would restock the supply of noodles each time he ran out. No wonder the witch said to sell them by six, even though the cooler wasn’t that big. “Um...that will be twenty bucks for each bowl...ma’am,” Craig said, going back to business mode. He wasn’t going to question it, at least he’ll be making more money now.

Craig continued to sell the noodles to anyone that wanted to try or were enticed by the delicious smell, and whenever Craig ran out, he would quickly go somewhere, closed the lid, and once the cooler was stocked up, he’d return, pretending he went somewhere to get more. Business was doing well, and when it reached six, he had already made over a thousand dollars that day.

“Jesus…” Craig muttered as he counted the money, “Tweek will be so happy when he sees how much money I made for us,” Craig said. He looked into the cooler, seeing there were maybe five bowls left. Craig did close the lid and opened it to see if it’ll make more noodles, but there were only five in the cooler, so Craig believed that the cooler only restocks before six, which was reasonable. “At least I have some food for dinner tonight, as well as tomorrow,” Craig smiled as he started pulling the wagon.

Craig started to take the wagon and cooler to the witch first since the instructions he was given was to return them to the witch once it was six, and to not go home to put the leftovers away. Craig would like to take the food inside the cooler home since he knew he would have to carry those five bowls, but he didn’t want to upset the witch by not following the instructions. As Craig was walking towards the forest, he stopped when he saw Jason across the street.

Craig paled when he saw the bully, seeing the bandages around his head from when Craig beat him up at the bakery, and when Jason made eye contact with him, Craig can tell he was still pissed because of that day. Not wanting to confront him, especially since he had a thousand dollars in his pocket that he didn’t want to risk losing, Craig quickly rushed towards the forest, hoping Jason won’t follow.

Luck wasn’t on his side that day.

“Witch boy!” Craig could hear Jason yelling. Craig began to run.

“Shit shit shit!” Craig cursed as he pulled the somewhat heavy cooler along as he tried to run from Jason, as he looked back, he could see the bully in the distance. Craig just kept running until he saw the hole in the fence, Craig made a dash for it, hoping that once he was on the other side, Jason would be too scared to even go to the other side of the fence. Craig managed to get through, but the wheels on the wagon suddenly got caught in the shrub, and Craig tried to pull on the wagon as hard as he could. “Damn it...come on!” Craig grunted as he looked back and saw Jason coming. With a harsh pull, Craig tripped and fell back, and both the wagon and cooler tipped over, spilling the five bowls out, ruining the noodles that were left. “Fuck!” Craig cursed, seeing the perfectly good noodles ruined and the snow soaking up the soup.

“Witch boy!” Jason yelled as he kept running, and doesn’t seem to be slowing down, even if Craig was on the other side of the fence.

Realizing what was happening, Craig left the wagon and tried to make a run for it with the money in his pocket, but he was soon tacked to the ground, Jason on top of him. “Gah! Get off!” Craig wiggled underneath Jason, trying to escape, but Jason punched him in the face, hard, nearly hitting his already injured right eye.

“You piece of shit! You should learn your fucking place!” Jason exclaimed as he punched Craig once more. Craig could taste his blood on his lips. “Fuckers like you should have just been eaten by the witch and not exist anymore!” Jason punched Craig once more, this time hitting Craig’s right eye.

“A-ah!” Craig screamed, he could feel blood leaking down his eye.

“A mistake like you should just fuck off already!” Jason then clutched his two hands together and slammed his combined fists into Craig’s face, breaking his nose.

“F-fuck…” Craig gasped, his blood splattered all over his face. Craig was crying at that point, he couldn't take the pain. Craig tried to push Jason off of him, but Jason kept knocking his hands out of the way before he eventually grabbed his left hand and pulled them back, breaking his fingers and hanging in the process. “Ah!” Craig screamed as he squirmed and tried to reach for something to help.

“I should just do the world a favor and get rid of the witch’s pet right now!” Jason then started to strangle Craig, pushing his thumbs down on Craig’s throat, and pushing his head back so he couldn’t struggle or move.

Craig gasped as he felt the oxygen being cut off and he wasn’t able to breathe. Craig struggled and tried to push him away, but the more he struggled, the less air he got. Craig’s vision was fading and his heart was racing. He was scared for his life as he realized that Jason was serious and that he was planning on killing him right then and there. Tears in his eyes and the adrenaline getting to him, Craig reached around with his right hand, begging to find something he could use to defend himself.

“A-ah…” Craig started choking as his vision darkened, and he could only hear the pounding of his heart at that moment. He needed to breathe, but he couldn't. He was suffocating because of the bastard on top of him. “A-ah...ah…” Crag felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and his lungs burning, begging for air. Finally, Craig managed to grab something in his hand, it felt like a rock, Craig gripped the rock tightly in his hands as he tried his best to focus on Jason. “Ah!” Craig screamed as he hit Jason on the side of the head with the rock.

“Fuck!” Jason fell over, blood leaking out of his head. He trembled as he cried in pain.

Craig quickly got up, breathing heavily as he trembled a few feet away from Jason. Tears and blood dripped from his face and onto the snowy ground, and his hand clutched the rock tightly. When Craig stared back at Jason, seeing the blood, something came over Craig. The sight of blood, the sight of his enemy on the ground, defenseless, and remembering what Jason just did. The feeling of hands around his throat, the smug look on Jason’s face, the menacing laughter, the way Jason had no remorse in his eyes. Jason was planning to kill him right then and there, he was going to kill Craig no matter what. Craig was disgusted, Craig was scared. Craig gripped the rock tightly, his entire body trembled as he stared at the other boy, tears filled his eyes, and blood dripped down his face and on his lips. The adrenaline that was building up, the anger, all Craig could see was red.

Craig snapped.

“Ah!” Craig screamed as he ran over, tackled Jason and started bashing him on the head with the rock. “Die die die die die!” Craig screamed as he kept hitting Jason with the rock as hard as he could. He kept going, even as he heard the crack of his skull, even as Jason begged him to stop, even as he could see the insides of Jason’s head. Craig kept hitting him over and over until Jason wasn’t moving, until his face caved in, until his brains were showing and blood pouring out of his head. Craig finally stopped and stared at Jason for a few seconds, his eyes crazy and heart pounding. However, once Craig was back to his senses, he realized what he had done. “...Ah...ah…” Craig dropped the rock and stood up. He stared at his hands, they were all bloody. “Ah...ah….” Craig stared at the body, trying to process what just happened. “J...Jason?” Craig said, it was barely a whisper. Craig walked over to check on the boy, but nearly threw up when he saw his face. “Ah...ah…” Tears fell from Craig’s eyes as he felt dizzy.

Before Craig knew it, he fainted.

Craig wasn’t sure how long he was out. All he remembered was seeing a caved in face of Jason, seeing the blood on his hands, seeing the crack skull and flesh chunks on the ground. Craig did dream of Jason laughing which turned to screams and cries. Craig just kept dreaming of that moment, bashing Jason’s head over and over. Then...Craig saw himself. He saw how he was covered in blood, saw the big grin on his face, the crazy eyes, and how he was laughing to himself.

The Craig in his dream actually...enjoyed it. That Craig liked the sound of a skull being crushed. He liked the smell of blood all over his skin. He loved the sight of Jason’s brains splattered on the ground. He loved it. He loved every moment of it.

Craig...enjoyed what happened.

Craig gasped and opened his eyes. He sat up, confused as to where he was until he noticed he was in the witch’s cottage. Craig looked around, wondering how he got there, he then stared at his hands, but saw no blood on them.

“...What...how...but…” Craig tried to remember what happened, it wasn’t until he felt so many bandages on his face, and the pain from his nose. He remembered Jason attacking him, he remembered being choked, he remembered grabbing a rock and then...then… “Oh my god…” Craig went pale as he felt sick. He noticed a waste basket and quickly got up, grabbed it, and proceeded to throw up in it.

“Whoa...easy there!” Tweek, who just came out from the kitchen, quickly rushed over to the boy and gently rubbed his back. “Easy...let it all out and then take a deep breath,” Tweek said in a soothing breath.

Once Craig had puked up everything in his stomach, he looked at Tweek, tears in his eyes. “Oh my god...what have I done?” Craig cried out as he fell to the ground, clutching his hair. “Oh god...oh god...oh god...I killed him. I fucking killed him,” Craig said.

“Killed? Who did you kill?”

“J-Jason! Didn’t you see him and his fucking body!?” Craig cried out.

“What? What on earth are you talking about?” Tweek asked.

“Jason! I killed someone! How could you not have seen him!? He was laying on the ground and his face was caved in...there was so much blood...and...and…” Tears fell from Craig’s eyes.

“Hey...hey...easy,” Tweek said as he helped Craig up and led him back to the couch. Once Tweek had Craig sitting, he sat down next to the boy, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Craig. I was waiting for you to return when I realized it was getting late, and I knew you’d be following my instructions, so I felt that something must have come up. When I went out to look for you, I saw you on the ground, your face all bloody, and you were barely breathing. I did notice someone running away towards the hole in the fence, but I didn’t chase after them, I was concerned with your wounds. So I took you home, fixed you up as best as I could, and here we are,” Tweek said, “I’m also sorry that whoever did this to you also ruined the meal that was leftover from your sales,” Tweek said, “oh...and good job with selling those noodles,” Tweek said as he took out the thousand dollars, “found this in your pocket as I was cleaning you up,” Tweek smiled, “since you went through a lot, you can take all of it, I don’t mind,” Tweek said.

“...Wait...wait wait wait...you mean...you didn’t see anyone laying next to me?” Craig asked.

“No….it was just you on the ground, all bloody,” Tweek said.

“But...but Jason...he was…”

“Craig, I don’t know who Jason is, or what you thought you did. But I’m telling you, there was nobody laying next to you. It was just you on the ground when I found you. Whoever did this to you must have knocked you out, and you just imagined what just happened. Stress can do that to you, especially when you’re in danger,” Tweek said.

“....So...none...of it happened? I just...got beaten up, nearly died...but...no one...actually...d-died?” Craig asked.

“Nope, and thank goodness. I would feel so sad if you died, especially since you are such a nice boy,” Tweek said as he patted Craig on the head.

“....Oh...oh thank god,” Craig leaned back in his seat, feeling relieved.

Tweek smiled, “I’m glad we resolved that problem, Craig,” Tweek said, “now, since you are hurt, I won’t ask you to sell anything tomorrow. I want you to go home and rest,” Tweek said.

“A-are you sure?”

“Of course. You’ve made plenty of money today, which now belongs to you because of this ordeal,” Tweek said.

“No...I shouldn’t. You made the noodles, you should still take half,” Craig said as he took half of the money and handed it to Tweek. He was not taking no for an answer.

Tweek smiled, “what a sweet boy you are,” Tweek said as he leaned forward. Craig blushed at how close he was, and he moved away, feeling awkward.

“It’s the least I can do since you helped me, and for hiring me for the job,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “well then...before you go...would you like to take something to eat? Since those leftovers are now ruined, I suspect you and your grandmother don’t have anything to eat for dinner tonight?” Tweek smiled.

“That would be nice. Thank you,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “no problem,” Tweek then headed to the kitchen and took out a large container full of stew. “I hope you enjoy this one, I got some new meat I’m sure you’ll love,” Tweek said.

“Oh...really?” Craig asked. He wondered what type of meat Tweek got for this one. He remembered the last time Craig had Tweek’s stew, it was actually when he first met the witch. Though, for some reason, Craig had a hard time remembering the stew or what was in it, all he knew was that the stew was delicious and the meat was from a deer or something like that.

“I wish I could give you more, but I’m sure you don’t want to carry a large pot with you back to town, hm?” Tweek smiled.

“This is plenty for both me and my grandmother tonight. Thank you,” Craig said.

“You’re welcome,” Tweek then walked Craig to the door. “Be careful on your way home, Craig. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt like today,” Tweek said.

“I will. See you later, Tweek,” Craig said.

Tweek nodded and waved goodbye to Craig before closing the door. Craig started heading home, seeing that it was already getting dark, and he knew his grandmother must be worried. So Craig quickly started heading home.

Once Craig was near the fence, he suddenly stopped to look at the ground. He saw the spot where he was laying, even saw his own blood staining the snow, however, as he stared at the spot he thought Jason’s body would be, he found that there was no markings or any evidence of someone there.

“...Did I really...imagine that?” Craig wondered. It felt too real to be something he dreamed. Still...seeing as there was no evidence of someone else laying on the ground, no sign of a body, nor it being moved, and he saw faded footprints going towards the fence, as well as no sign of the rock he used, he realized that maybe Tweek was right. That what he did never happened. That brought Craig a huge amount of relief. “...Great...now I got to explain to grandma why I looked like I got run over by a truck,” Craig sighed as he started heading home.

Of course, when his grandmother saw his face, she made a fuss. She wanted to know who did it, she wanted to sue the bastard who would hurt her grandson, she wanted to lash out at anyone who was involved in such a crime.

Craig tried his best to calm her down, “it’s really not that bad. We just got into a fight, it got serious...and in the end, he ran off,” Craig said.

“Did he try to kill you?” Grandma Tucker asked.

“...Well...maybe…” Craig said.

“Oh!” Grandma Tucker was fuming, “who is it? I need to talk to their parents right this minute!” Grandma Tucker exclaimed.

Sighing, Craig knew his grandmother wasn’t going to stop until she knows the name, and Craig was really worried about his grandmother’s health, “it was Jason.”

“That’s it! I’m calling that brat’s parents! If those parents don’t discipline him, we are calling the cops! He could have killed you!”

“It was an accident, grandma. Please...calm down,” Craig said. He then remembered the food that Tweek gave him. “Look, I got some stew that my boss gave me, why don’t we sit down, eat dinner, and then calm down, okay?”

“....Well...it does smell heavenly...b-but after dinner, I will be calling that boy’s parents!” Grandma Tucker said.

“Sure,” Craig sighed, for once, he hoped that his grandmother’s bad memory would kick in and she will forget to call Jason’s parents. God knows he doesn’t want to deal with another angry Jason after today.

The two sat down at the dining table and began to enjoy the stew. Craig nearly moaned when he tasted it. It was so delicious, and yet, Craig couldn’t think of what kind of meat Tweek used. He never tasted this kind of meat before, Craig wondered if it came from an animal that Craig would never have imagined to eat from, just like how he never had deer before he met Tweek that day. Whatever the meat was, it was delicious.

“Mmm...your boss is an amazing cook. I’ve never tasted such a good stew before...and these meat chunks are so divine...what kind of meat is this?”

“Not sure, I’ll be sure to ask the next time I see him,” Craig said as he ate some more of the stew.

Once They finished dinner, Craig was very tired and ready for bed. Seeing how there was still some stew left, Craig decided to save the rest of the stew for tomorrow. It would be nice to have more of it for breakfast. Once Craig finished cleaning everything up, he started making his way to his room.

“Goodnight, grandma,” Craig said.

“Goodnight dear,” Grandma Tucker said, “oh and don’t worry about Jason, I talked to his parents. They said they were going to punish him once he comes home,” grandma Tucker said.

“You mean Jason hasn’t come home yet?” Craig wondered, it was already ten in the evening, so why wasn’t Jason at home. Not a lot of stores were open at this time, so Jason wouldn’t have any place to go at this hour.

“Hmph, he must be scared after what he did, and he should be. You sure you don’t want to sue the bastard?”

“No, grandma. That would be too much money, and I really don’t want to stress you out with that. I’ll figure something out myself, okay?”

“Well Craig...don’t worry about me. Grandma will always be there for you,” grandma Tucker smiled.

Craig smiled back, “thanks grandma,” Craig then headed upstairs and got ready for bed.

Soon, Craig was sleeping, and trying to relax, however, he couldn’t stop thinking about that weird dream he had about Jason. It just felt too strange and real to him, and the more he thought about it, the more uneasy he felt. Craig tried to ignore it and think of something else, even dreamed of all the tasty food that Tweek made, but after a few hours of doing this, all that thinking of food had made Craig hungry.

“Ugh...I’m really becoming a glutton,” Craig sighed as he questioned his big appetite. Still, Craig knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep unless he had something to satisfy his stomach, and remembering the stew in the fridge, Craig couldn’t help himself.

Craig got up from his bed and headed downstairs. He opened the fridge and took out the stew. Craig quickly heated up the stew in the microwave and began to eat some, keeping in mind to just take a few bite since he did want to save some for his grandmother in the morning.

“...Hm?” When Craig took a bite of some meat chunks, he paused when he bit into something hard, and the texture was strange. Craig opened his mouth and took out what was in his mouth, only to freeze when he saw a finger. A human finger. “....A-ah!” Craig dropped the finger and the stew, he began to back away. “W-what the fuck!?” Craig paled as he stared at the finger. When he turned his attention back to the stew, his eyes widened when he saw some other things in it. He noticed a fingernail, some strand of hair, and what appeared to be a piece of human bone.

Craig realized that the meat he was eating was from a human.

“...Mmfff…” Craig began to gag and quickly ran towards the sink, sticking two fingers down his throat, he began to puke. He wanted to get the stew out of his stomach, wanted everything out. He felt sick as he realized that what he and his grandmother ate for dinner was made out of human flesh and bone. “Oh god...oh god,” Craig gasped, puke stained his shirt and lips. He stared at the stew, horrified. He looked around before he quickly cleaned up the stew and threw the container and everything into the trash can, he even threw out the finger. “Oh my god...where did he even...get that?” Craig wondered as he tried to think of where Tweek got the meat from.

That was when he thought about his so-called “dream” of Jason. He thought about how his grandmother told him that Jason hasn't come home yet, even though it was late. He thought about how real the dream was, even though Tweek insisted that Jason had ran off. He thought and thought, and realized what had really happened.

“...Oh my god…” Craig felt tears in his eyes as he dropped to the ground, hugging himself as he rocked back and forth. “I killed him...and then...he fed him to me…” Craig began to panic as he realized that he really did kill Jason, and Tweek used Jason’s body to make the stew, and he has been eating Jason this entire time, both he and his grandmother. He ate a human body. “A-ah...ah...aaaaahhhhhhh!” Craig screamed as the realization finally hit him.

Craig was a murderer, and he ate the victim’s body.

* * *

Craig had become a mess ever since he found out what happened to Jason. After finding out about the stew and throwing it away, he just went to his room and cried. He panicked, he felt disgusted. He wasn’t able to go to sleep because of the realization, he didn’t even know if his screams woke up his grandmother that night, he just couldn’t believe what had happened.

He ate someone. He ate someone’s body. What’s worse, he fed some of it to his own grandmother. Craig felt sick in his stomach.

“That...that fucking bastard,” Craig sniffled as he wiped the tears from his face, his left eye had become swollen from all the crying. “Has he been serving me people before? Did he feed me humans when we met? Just how much has that damn witch lied to me?” Craig muttered as he tried to wrap his brain around the situation. “Fuck...fuck fuck fuck!” Craig shouted.

“Craig? Craig honey...is everything alright in there?” Craig heard his grandmother knocking on the door. She seemed worried when she could hear her grandson sounding panicked inside.

“I-I’m fine, grandma!” Craig stuttered. He could never tell his grandmother what had happened. He needed to quit his job with the witch and cut all contact with that monster. Craig quickly got dressed and began to leave, he was such a mess that his hair was going everywhere and he wasn’t even bothered to wear his hat.

“Craig? Where are you going?” Grandma Tucker asked.

“...I...I don’t think this new job is working for me, I think I’m going to quit,” Craig said.

“Quit? But you just started, and you seemed like you were eager to do it. What happened?” Grandma Tucker asked.

“It’s personal...I really don’t think this job is for me,” Craig said.

“Well okay...if you insist. I won’t stop you,” grandma Tucker said, “oh and since you’ll be leaving, I’ll be at the bakery. I’m feeling like buying some muffins and croissants for us,” grandma Tucker said.

“Yeah yeah, that’s great grandma, I’ll meet you there later. I gotta go now,” Craig said quickly before he left.

Craig’s heart was pounding, his palms were sweaty, and he couldn’t focus on anything. His mind was filled with guilt, telling him over and over what he had done and everything after. The blood, the sound of a skull being bashed into, the feeling in his chest, the crying and screaming, then finally...seeing the witch’s innocent smile as he served him that stew. Craig wanted to gag as he remembered how he complimented on how delicious the stew was with his own grandmother.

His grandmother, dear god. She ate the entire bowl, she has no idea what was in that stew or what the meat really was. Craig felt awful, he felt sick, he felt disgusting, he felt like the most grotesque human in the world.

As Craig kept walking, his mind began to race. Everywhere he looked, he thought people were staring at him, he thought they all knew what he did. Craig felt his anxiety spiking up, and wished he had brought his hat just so he could cover his face.

“Jason!”

Craig froze. He looked across the street. He was horrified when he saw Jason’s parents, looking frantic and walking around, talking to a few people. Dear god, they were looking for Jason.

“Jason! Jason!” Jason’s mother cried out. Jason’s mother had a worried look until she noticed Craig. She quickly walked over towards him. “Craig, thank goodness I can meet with you,” Jason’s mother said, she noticed the bandages all over Craig’s face, “oh my god...did my son do this to you?”

“....” Craig was speechless, he wasn’t sure what to say. He felt his heart racing and his entire body drenched in sweat. All he could do was nod his head slowly.

“I am so sorry for my son’s actions. He has...a bit of an anger problem these days...we’ve been trying to seek counseling with him, but he always refuses and lashes out at us. I just...hope you won’t press charges, I swear, once we find our son, we’ll punish him appropriately, and make him seek counseling, and we’ll also make sure he apologizes to you,” Jason’s mother said, “but um...I was hoping you could help me...I know you don’t want to talk about Jason right now..especially with what happened...but...have you seen him the last time you two...talked?”

Craig’s heart was beating fast, “...N...no...I haven’t...seen him since...yesterday’s incident...I don’t even know where he went since...I was...unconscious,” Craig said.

“Oh god...he must have realized what he did and has run away...look...I’m very sorry for what happened...here,” Jason’s mother took out a fifty dollar bill from her purse, “I know it’s not much for what Jason did, but...I hope you can forgive him, we’ll sure to get him some help with his anger after we find him,” Jason’s mother said.

“Y...you really don’t have to…” Craig said, staring at the bill.

“I insist...it’s the least I can do for my son’s actions. And please...if you see Jason anywhere...could you call us? We haven’t heard from him last night, and we’re starting to worry,” Jason’s mother said.

“I...y-yeah...sure...I’ll...keep an eye out for him,” Craig said as he takes the bill and puts it away. He felt dirty for taking that money, even if Jason tried to kill him, Craig actually murdered the boy, and Jason’s mother doesn’t even realize that her son will never be found again. “I...need to go now.”

“Oh...yes, thank you for your time, Craig,” Jason’s mother said, she then continued walking around, calling for Jason’s name. “Jason! Honey! It’s time to go home! We need to have a serious talk! Jason! Jason!”

Craig stared at the woman for a few seconds before he quickly turned and practically started running. Craig didn’t stop running until he had reached the hole in the fence, he didn’t stop running until he past the spot where he killed Jason, and Craig kept running until he finally reached the witch’s house.

Staring at the cottage, Craig’s guilt was soon replaced with immense anger, he rushed towards the door and began to pound on the door with his fists. “Tweek! You son of a bitch! Come out, now!” Craig shouted.

“You called?” Craig jumped when he heard a voice from behind. He turned around and angrily glared at the witch who had a smile on his face.

“You...you sick bastard,” Craig said, he was shaking, “you fed me Jason...you made me eat his dead corpse!”

“Well...who’s fault was it that he became dead in the first place, hm?” Tweek said, still smiling. “I mean...I didn’t kill him...I just used his body for my latest meat stew,” Tweek said, “and you loved every bite of it.”

Craig couldn’t take it. He lunged for the witch, tackling him to the ground, pulling at his cape and ready to hit him, “you son of a bitch! You sick motherfucker! I didn’t know what you put in that stew, and I ate it...and...and my grandmother ate it...and...and…” Craig had tears in his eyes as he realized what he had done, he killed someone and then ate them. “Fuck!”

“Don’t cry...aren’t you glad he’s...gone?” Tweek said, smiling.

Craig frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“I mean...that human has been bothering you for years, he even tried to kill you if you hadn’t gone and struck him in the head. You heard what his parents said, he had anger problems, yet refused to seek counseling. You think that even if he was still alive now...he would change? Dear Craig...that little bully would have just been a killer himself, and he would have no remorse for what he did to you. He deserved what happened to him. If you have not killed him...you’d be dead...and probably be in my stew instead,” Tweek grinned, his face becoming dark.

Craig was shaken as he stared at the witch, he let him go and got off of him, “you’re sick…”

“Hm...I’m just being me. You knew I ate humans, and yet...you agreed to work for me and talk to me like I was normal,” Tweek smirked, “and….I can sense...there’s another thing in that soul of yours, Craig.”

“...What?” Craig stared at him, confused.

Tweek smirked, “deep down...you actually enjoyed it...didn’t you? Killing the bastard with that rock? Letting his blood drip down on your hands? Hearing his skull crack right underneath you? Oh...but most of all...you loved the taste of his flesh. You love the texture and how soft his meat was as you ate the stew. Even now as you know what the stew was made of...you secretly want more,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he glared at the wtich as he stepped back, “you really are a monster...a...a...psychotic...freak!” Craig shouted, “I don’t know why...my younger self ever thought you were a good person, but clearly...you are not,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed as he stood up, staring at Craig with a blank expression, “...I’ve told you before...I’m not a good person...nor am I that bad. Heh...not everyone is actually good or bad Craig. We all do things because...that’s just how we want to do it. You humans created the concept of good and bad...but barely discuss about those who choose the middle way. Sure...killing and eating that boy was considered...bad...but...getting rid of someone who could potentially be a danger to society is also considered...good. Face it...you’re just like me...trying to live in this modern world full of horrible people...that deserve what’s coming to them. Deep down...you’re just as bad as me,” Tweek smirked.

“Tch…” Craig stepped away from the witch, “...This is the last time I’m seeing you. I quit,” Craig said.

“....Hm...you know...I never much like people who quit on me so easily,” Tweek said.

Craig frowned, “so what? Y-you...you going to eat me now? At this point...maybe I deserve to die! After all...you say that all bad people should just die, right? So...maybe I should die since I did such a horrible thing!” Craig exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

“...No...I won’t kill you, Craig. I would never do such a thing,” Tweek said, “but...if you want to leave...go ahead...just know that...more deaths are coming in your future,” Tweek said.

“...Tch...yeah right...didn’t you tell me you can’t see that far ahead in the future?” Craig asked.

“True...but…” Tweek smirked, “I can see that someone...very important to you...is going to be leaving this world soon...and it’s all the fault of a certain...baker?” Tweek said.

“...Baker?” Craig was confused until he realized something. His eyes widened, “grandma!” Craig began to run past Tweek and started heading back to town.

“....Poor boy...you may say you want to quit and never see me again...but I know you’ll come back. Once you taste my food...you can never stop eating more,” Tweek smirked before he headed inside his home. He had plans he needed to make for later.

Craig quickly rushed back to town, heading straight for the bakery. Of course, Craig tried telling himself that what the witch said wasn’t true, that no one was going to die today, that it was just a lie, just like how the witch lied to him about Jason. There was no way that his grandmother was hurt, there was just no way, there was just no-

“.....Ah…” When Craig spotted the bakery, his heart sank. In front of the bakery was an ambulance and police. Craig felt his heart sinking as he started making his way towards the ambulance. As he looked around, hoping that what happened had nothing to do with his grandmother, his heart sank when he saw the paramedics carrying someone on a stretcher. An arm could be seen, and Craig immediately recognized the cardigan sleeve. “G...grandma!” Craig pushed his way through the crowd and pulled the sheet off of the body. Right in front of him was his grandmother, pale, cold, and not breathing. “Grandma...grandma!” Craig had tears in his eyes as he tried to grab for his grandmother’s hand, but a police officer came and pulled him away. “Wait! That’s my grandma! Let me go!” Craig exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, kid...but she’s gone,” the police officer said.

Craig’s heart sank and his mind was everywhere. When he watched the paramedics take his grandmother’s body into the ambulance, he only had one thing on his mind.

“What happened...who did this?” Craig asked the officer that was holding him back. Craig then noticed the baker giving him an uneasy look. That was when Craig remembered what Tweek said.

_ “I can see that someone...very important to you...is going to be leaving this world soon...and it’s all the fault of a certain...baker?”  _

“....You did it...you killed her,” Craig said.

“It...it was an accident,” the baker said. “It’s not my fault the lady hit her head. She should have seen the wet floor sign. I mean...she was an old lady after all, she must have been blind as a bat,” the baker said.

“You...you piece of shit!” Craig lunged for him, he grabbed the baker by the collar and was about to hit him, but a police officer quickly pulled him off and held him down to the ground.

“Sir! I will need to ask you to calm down or else we will detain you,” the officer said.

“Get off of me! He killed her! He fucking killed her!” Craig shouted as he tried to get out of the officer’s grasp.

“He isn’t cooperating,” the officer said as he took out his handcuffs and began to put them around Craig’s hands. “Sorry, but we’re going to have to take you away since you are disrupting the investigation,” the officer said.

“Investigation!? He fucking did it! He killed her! He killed her!” Craig shouted. He could see everyone staring at him, yet no one was listening nor took his side. They all just believed the boy was upset about losing his only family member, and was just blaming anyone he saw fit. “He killed her! He killed her!” Craig cried out, but was put into the back of the police cruiser. Craig stared at the baker, knowing full well that the reason his grandmother was gone was because of him. “He killed her!” Craig screamed one last time before he was taken away.

Just like that, the only family that Craig cared for and had left was gone from this world.

* * *

Something in Craig changed that day. This change was almost as similar as when he lost his parents and sister all those years ago, and though he managed to get out of a dark place after being with his grandmother, now that she was gone, Craig was back in a state of emotional distress, anger, sadness, and something else.

The funeral was small, and thanks to his grandmother’s insurance, everything was paid for and Craig didn’t have to worry too much about the ceremony. Craig had invited all of his grandmother’s friends, and even some of his friends came to give their condolences.

“How are you holding up?” Token asked.

“....How do you think?” Craig said. It was raining that day and though everyone that came had umbrellas, Craig just stood there, letting the rain drench him from head to toe.

“...I’m sorry, man,” Token said as he patted Craig on the back.

“...None of this would be happening if that fucker didn’t kill her,” Craig said.

Token sighed, “I know you’re upset...especially since coincidentally said the security cameras weren’t working that day, meaning there is no evidence of what really happened, so police aren’t able to continue the investigation, especially since there weren’t any witnesses...but...I don’t think your grandma would have wanted you obsessing over this,” Token said.

“...How could I not, Token?” Craig glared at him, “that fucker killed her, I know he did, and just because the police can’t find evidence for an obvious crime doesn’t mean he didn’t do it. I know he did it,” Craig said.

“Well there’s nothing you can do, unless you somehow got the video of him actually doing something to your grandmother, there’s not much you can do about it,” Token sighed, “look, I talked to my mom...and...well...if you want, you can stay at our house tonight if you don’t want to go home,” Token said.

“...Thanks...but I want to be alone for today,” Craig said.

“I understand,” Token said. He patted Craig on the back and then left to join his parents and Craig’s other friends.

Craig sighed as he stared at his grandmother’s grave. 

After everyone had left, the social worker that had come to visit him that day said that she’ll come back tomorrow to see if she has any news on where Craig was to be. If she couldn’t find any close relatives to take Craig, she would have to process him into foster care. Craig didn’t want to leave South Park or his friends, but at that moment, his mind was still occupied with thoughts about his grandmother and what the baker had done to her.

When Craig came home from the funeral, he was exhausted and wanted to lay in his bed for the remainder of the day, however, he soon noticed a box on the doorstep. Confused, Craig picked up the box, but found that there was no return addressed, and the box was meant for him.

“....?” Craig was confused, he thought that maybe one of his friends gave it to him, or one of his grandmother’s friends, he wasn’t sure. He just went inside and began to open the box. 

The moment Craig opened the box, he was surprised to see a single disk. He flipped the disk around, but saw nothing, it was just a blank disk. Wondering what was on the disk, Craig headed to the TV, turned on the DVD player, and put the disk inside. He saw down on the couch and pressed play on the DVD player.

“....!” Craig’s eyes widened when he saw the screen showing something. It showed the bakery. Craig went still as he realized that the time stamp on the video showed the day that his grandmother died. He felt his heart racing as he saw his grandmother on the screen, walking into the bakery, and the baker behind the counter. “....No…” Craig felt tears in his eyes as he watched the interaction closely.

On the screen, Craig could clearly see his grandmother talking to the baker about something, but Craig wasn’t sure since there was no audio. Craig leaned closer, watching as the baker began to get angry and started yelling at his grandmother, while Craig’s grandmother got defensive and was talking back at the baker. One thing led to another, and the baker became so aggressive that he actually raised his hand as if he was going to hit his grandmother, but Craig’s grandmother became scared and stepped back, only to trip on a wet floor sign and hit her head on a table. Craig watched as his grandmother laid on the floor, bleeding from her head, and wasn’t moving.

The video ended.

“....” Craig felt tears in his eyes as he stared at the still image of his grandmother lying on the ground, blood coming out of her head. Craig felt his entire body go cold as he just stood up, turned the TV off, and headed to his room. The moment Craig entered his room, Craig got on his bed and just laid there, not once did his expression change from the shocked look. Craig soon began to have tears in his eyes as he wailed at what he saw, as he cried for his grandmother, and he cursed the baker for what he had done.

Though Craig knew who sent the disk, and was glad he was able to find the truth, it still hurts.

“Ah...ah…” Craig was shaking as he laid on his bed. His head was pounding, his mind was a mess, and Craig just couldn’t take any of it anymore.

He wanted revenge, he wanted to get back at the bastard who killed his grandmother, he wanted to rip his brains out of his skull and take out his intestines. He wanted to chop the bastard into a million pieces, crush his skull under his foot, and just watch the bastard scream as he begs for his life.

“.....” Something inside Craig’s mind changed. He was no longer thinking clearly. All he could think about was how to get back at the baker. He wanted the man to suffer for what he did, he wanted him to die a cruel death.

Craig finally snapped.

“.....” Craig looked outside, seeing it was already late. He watched as every household began to turn off their lights, getting ready for bed. Craig stared blankly outside, watching the entire neighborhood go dark, and only a few street lights shined. “....” Craig began to turn and leave his room, he went to his backyard where the shed was. Once inside the shed, he looked around until he found a chainsaw, he picked up the chainsaw, and after making sure it still worked, he left the shed with the heavy tool.

Craig knew what he was thinking, he knew what he was doing, he knew that what he was about to do will most likely get him caught and in prison, but at that moment, he didn’t care. He didn’t care if he got caught, he didn’t care if he got killed in the process. He didn’t care.

He wanted to hurt someone. He wanted to hurt the man that killed the only person he had in the world.

So after changing into darker clothes to make it hard for anyone to see him, he grabbed a hockey mask that he used to wear as a Halloween costume. Craig placed the mask on, he grabbed the chainsaw, and started making his way towards the bakery, knowing full well that the baker would be there, getting ready to close the store.

Craig walked towards the shop, glad to know that no one was around. He saw the lights of the shop turning off, and yet the baker was still inside. As Craig walked closer, he could see the baker’s shadow in the back room.

“....” Craig remembered something when he still worked there. He remembered how the baker handed him a spare key to the shop since the baker would sometimes have Craig closed the shop while he went out drinking. Ever since Craig was fired, he never got the chance to return the key, nor did the baker ask for it. Craig was almost glad the baker forgot about the extra key as Craig used the spare key to open the door, and quietly walked inside.

As the baker busied himself with cleaning the back, Craig quietly walked inside, staring at the unsuspecting baker. Craig’s heart was pounding as he stared at the chainsaw, and his mind was all over the place, but as he remembered the image of his grandmother, well...he didn’t hesitate.

Pulling the string, Craig turned the chainsaw on, startling the baker immediately. “W-who the fuck are you!?” The baker exclaimed as he saw the masked boy.

Craig stared blankly at him as he took a step forward, determined to finish what he came here for. This was for his grandmother, this was for all the abuse, this was for all the pain. Craig was not going to stop until he got what he wanted.

“Whoa...whoa...look...if you want money, you can have whatever is in the cash register, just...please..d-don’t hurt me,” the baker begged as he backed away.

Craig glared at him, and though he couldn’t see him quite well because of his bad eye, he could see that the baker was getting nervous. Good. Craig wanted him to be nervous, he wanted the bastard to know just how serious Craig was, and how his actions fucked him up.

Craig raised the chainsaw up in the air, glaring at the man in front of him. As the baker continued to beg and plead with Craig, Craig wasn’t going to listen. Craig rushed at him and swung his chainsaw, but missed the baker when he dodged the attack.

“Fuck! Get away from me!” The baker shouted as he started to run. The baker ran for the door, but Craig was prepared, he made sure to lock the door the moment he stepped inside. “Come on! Come on!” The baker shouted as he started banging on the door, he started searching for his pockets for a key, but Craig sneaked up behind him and cut at the baker’s leg. “Ah!” The baker screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, blood gushing out of his leg. “P-please..what do you want!? I’ll give you anything you want, just don’t kill me!” The baker cried as he backed away from Craig.

“.....” Craig felt his anger boiling as he stared down at the man, he wasn’t going to show this monster any mercy. Seeing the baker wasn’t going to be escaping that easily, Craig took off his mask, revealing his face.

The baker’s eyes widened, “you…”

“...You want to know what I want?” Craig asked as he held up the chainsaw, “I want to...eat...your...heart,” Craig gritted his teeth as he lunged the chainsaw at the man’s head. The baker screamed in agony before it quickly fell silent as the only noise that could be heard was the chainsaw cutting into the baker’s head. Blood splattered everywhere, and onto Craig, but he kept going. He kept pushing the chainsaw down until he reached the man’s stomach. After Craig pulled the chainsaw away and turned it off, he stared at the baker. Split in two, both halfs laid in different directions.

Craig was panting as he stared at what he had done, but unlike with Jason, he did not feel guilty, he did not feel scared, he did not feel anything. The only feeling he did have...was hunger.

Craig wasn’t sure what it was about seeing the baker’s insides, seeing the red organs and blood. Craig couldn’t help but think back to the stew he had, and though Craig felt disgusted for eating the human stew, he couldn’t lie that he craved for more. Craig was probably a mess in his head, he knew that what he was thinking wasn’t normal, that what he wanted to do was horrendous, but at that moment, all Craig cared about was satisfying his cravings.

Craig crouched down and immediately grabbed for the large intestines. Craig began to pull them, feeling how slippery they were in his hands. The warm blood, the sounds of its squishy texture as he pulled and squeezed it, the smell of blood and flesh, it all made Craig’s mind go into a daze. As Craig kept pulling and pulling, some of the juices and blood splattering onto his face, Craig felt his stomach growling, wanting a taste of meat already. So, as Craig held the biggest and juiciest part of the intestines into his hands, he took a big bite out of it.

The moment his tongue tasted the blood and flesh, his mind went blank. He loved it, he loved the taste, he loved the blood, and he just wanted more. Craig kept biting more and more of it, some of it slipping out of his hands, and pieces falling out of his mouth as he chewed and swallowed. In Craig’s mind, this had to be the best meat he has ever eaten, and he wanted more. Craig reached over and grabbed a kidney from the baker, and took a bite, blood flying out of it, he grabbed the baker’s lungs and tore a chunk right out. Craig grabbed the baker’s fingers and began to bite each and every one of them, ripping off the flesh until he saw the bones. Craig kept going, he was hungry, he wanted to eat all of him, he wanted to devour all of the delicious meat that was in front of him.

Craig wanted more, he wanted more flavors, he wanted it to last longer, he wanted to satisfy his hunger. He wanted more.

“My my my...such a hungry boy you are,” a voice said.

Craig stopped, he dropped everything he was holding and turned his head, he looked up and was surprised to see the witch, standing behind him with a smile.

“I sure love seeing a handsome boy like you with a big appetite...but please...don’t forget your manners,” Tweek said.

“....”

Tweek walked over and stared at the bloody mess that Craig had made, he then looked at Craig, noticing how his entire mouth was covered in blood. Tweek smiled as he gently patted Craig on the head, “I know you’re hungry, but please...don’t eat such fine meat raw, it’s not good for you. You have to cook it if you don’t want to get a bad tummy,” Tweek said, he then crouched down and suddenly grabbed the baker’s heart, “please...let me prepare a dish you’ll absolutely love, and then tell me what you think,” Tweek said.

“....Why?” Craig said, staring at the witch blankly.

“...Why not?” Tweke smiled, “good meat like this should be cooked properly,” Tweek said, “and besides...I’m just as hungry as you are,” Tweek smirked. Tweek snapped his fingers and before Craig knew it, he was in Tweek’s cottage, along with what’s left of the baker’s body. Tweek hummed as he went into the kitchen with the heart, “well don’t just sit there on the floor, sit down at the table. I’ll have your dinner ready in a few minutes,” Tweek said before he went back to humming to himself.

“....” Craig slowly stood up, blood dripping from his hands. He stared at the body before he slowly walked towards the table. He sat down quietly, and stared at the table blankly. He stared at his hands, seeing how much blood was on there, and yet, he didn’t care. Craig actually leaned forward to lick the blood from his hands.

“Now now, I know you are supposed to wash your hands before you eat, but I’m sure your mother or grandmother don’t expect you to clean them by licking them, silly,” Tweek giggled as he looked back at Craig, holding a bowl and mixing something in it.

“.....” Craig stared at the witch blankly, but does put his hands down, even folding them as he waited patiently for the witch to be finished. Finally, after a few minutes, the witch came back with something that smelled amazing.

“Tada, I bring you...some heart steaks,” Tweek said as he presented a plate of what Craig assumed to be the heart, but sliced into pieces. “Enjoy, my hungry boy,” Tweek said as he sat down across from him.

“.....”

“What? Aren’t you going to eat? I mean...you did eat him raw just awhile ago,” Tweek smirked before he grabbed a fork and picked up a piece for himself. Craig watched as the witch put the piece of meat into his mouth and started chewing it. “Mmm...delicious...if I do say so myself,” Tweek said, smirking.

“....” Craig picked up the fork that was on the table and began to take a piece from the plate. When he stared at it, he could smell the delicious aroma coming off of it, as well as some spices and seasonings that Tweek must have used to prepare it. Craig was amazed that Tweek made the heart like this in just a few minutes. Opening his blood stained mouth, Craig took a bite, enjoying the juicy flavor of the heart. Craig couldn’t help but compare it to a cow’s heart, something he had tried once before, however, a human heart was a lot more smaller than a cow’s, yet the way Tweek prepared this one, it was a lot more juicier and almost melted in his mouth.

“How is it?” Tweek grinned as he stared at the boy expectantly.

“...It’s...delicious,” Craig said, looking up at the witch.

Both the witch and Craig finished off the plate.

Once the plate was empty, Craig just sat at the chair, staring blankly at the table. Tweek had gotten up to wash the plate, but he soon stopped when he stared at what was left of the baker.

“Hm...good meat like this shouldn’t go to waste...oh I can’t wait for what recipes I have for later! Kidney pie, intestine spaghetti, brain meatballs. Mmm….” Tweek was practically drooling at the thought, “what about you? Would you like to try some once I’ve made them?”

“....I’m a monster...aren’t I?” Craig said.

“....Hm…” Tweek hummed as he puts everything away before walking over to the boy, “in your defense...it is mostly my fault. I mean...I did make you taste human flesh first, and then I sent you that video that the baker tried to erase,” Tweek said.

“...Why?”

Tweek shrugged, “you wanted the truth, I gave it to you. Of course...you had many options on what to do with the tape, give it to the police so they could take that man to prison, ignore it and use it as blackmail..and of course...learn the truth, get yourself prepared, and then...murder the bastard,” Tweek smirked.

“.....” Craig looked down as he stared at his hands, which were still covered in blood, but most of the blood had dried up already. “...I should feel bad, I should have felt disgusted like with Jason...but this time...I felt nothing.”

“Hm...well they do say that the first time is always the hardest, but the second time...and with purpose...it’s easy,” Tweek said. “I should know...I was nervous when my parents wanted me to skin my first human, and I refused to do it until they made me do it...but as I kept going...the third or fourth time...I’ve grown to love it...especially since I got to pick who would be on my dinner table for that evening,” Tweek smiled.

“....” Craig felt tears in his eyes as he began to cry. Though he wasn’t crying for what he had done, oh no, he was crying because he was now alone. Now that his grandmother was gone, and the man who had taken her was gone as well, Craig had nothing, he had no one, and he feared of moving from his town he called home, he didn’t want to leave his friends, and he didn’t want to be placed in foster care with who knows what kind of people. Craig was scared, he was scared that if he left, he’ll only face even more bad people in the world, when Craig was already used to the bad people in his own home. “I don’t want to go...I don’t want to leave town,” Craig said.

“...Why not? The two bad people you had killed are gone now...so it should be a bit more peaceful,” Tweek said.

“No...no no no...This is my home...even if you live here...I’d rather be in a place full of these fuckers than go somewhere and deal with more,” Craig said, “besides...you’re right about something...you’re right that the second time was easy...but now...I crave more. I want to do it again...to others who have hurt me,” Craig looked up from his shaking hands, and stared at the witch with his one eye, “I want to eat more...more of your...delicious meals….I’m still...hungry,” Craig said.

“....” Tweek stared at the boy before he smiled, his face growing dark and his eyes turning red, “that can be arranged,” Tweek said, “but...I think it’s time for you to go home now.”

“...I don’t want to go home...tomorrow...the service worker is going to take me away from my home...and then I’ll have to move either way,” Craig said.

“...You won’t be moving, I promise,” Tweek said.

“How do you know?” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, “let’s make a deal. Why don’t I rehire you, hm?”

“...You still want me to sell food to people?” Craig asked.

“Of course...though I won’t be selling human parts to customers...that will be saved for us,” Tweek smiled, “what I’m trying to say, Craig is...if you work for me...I’ll make sure you stay in town...and never have to leave, and all you’ll have to do is sell to customers...keep an eye out for...certain people...very...very rude people...and then...once you given me the information...I’ll be sure to make you more food like this,” Tweek smirked, “as well as the normal since...humans can’t really survive mainly on human flesh for too long,” Tweek smiled, “but don’t worry...I’ll make sure each and every dish is amazing...but you...you have to provide the meat for me,” Tweek said.

“...You want me to kill more?” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, “not all the time, I’ll do some for myself, but since you know more about that town...and know who is who...and where they are to be...it’ll be easier for you to find those bastards and off them,” Tweek said.

“...No offense...but I don’t think I want to walk all the way to your stupid house just to sell food to unsuspecting people,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “that can be arranged,” Tweek smiled, “trust me...I know what I can do for you, Craig...but you have to give me permission to help you,” Tweek said. Tweek leaned forward and pressed his thumb against Craig’s cheek, wiping some of the dry blood off of him. “A nice boy like you deserves a good life, a happy home, and...delicious food,” Tweek said.

“....” Though Craig wasn’t sure what the witch was planning, he knew that the witch had something up his sleeve, “...okay...I’ll work for you...but you have to make sure I don’t leave town...and the people I choose to...get rid of...you have to prepare them no matter who they are,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “of course. After all...most of the meals I’m planning are just as much as yours. I cook them...and you supply the ingredients. It’s perfect,” Tweek smiled. “So...we have a deal?” Tweek stuck out his hand.

“....Deal,” Craig shook the witch’s hand.

After that, Craig went home, not sure how the witch will help him, but he’ll have to trust his word by tomorrow.

When Craig reached home, he quickly headed to the shower to wash off the blood from his hands and face, making sure that all traces of what he did disappeared. Once Craig was done, he put on some new clothes and then threw his bloody clothes into the washer, hoping he can wash the blood out by tomorrow. Once Craig was clean and there was no evidence of what he did, he grabbed the disk that Tweek gave him, showing what the baker did. He contemplated on whether to turn it in to the police since he did have evidence, yet he didn’t want the police to suspect something one they realized that the baker was gone.

“....I’ll just wait to give it to them,” Craig muttered as he took the disk, placed it in the box, and hid it in his closet. Craig then went to bed, tired, yet curious as to what tomorrow will bring.

As Craig slept, he thought about the baker and his final moments, he thought of the baker screaming, his cries, the pain he was in, and how much of his organs came out. He thought about the food that Tweek prepared for him, and how delicious they were. He thought about all future dishes that he really wanted to try from Tweek.

Craig slept easy that night.

The next morning, Craig woke up to the sound of knocking at the door, checking the time, he realized it was ten in the morning, so Craig quickly got out of bed and headed downstairs. When Craig opened the door, he was surprised to see the service worker lady, but soon remembered that she did say she’d come back today.

“Hi, Craig,” the service worker said with a smile.

“...Hi,” Craig said.

“How are you feeling?”

Craig shrugged, “better than yesterday...I guess,” Craig said. He then remembered what he did to the baker and the meal he had with Tweek.

“That’s good,” the service worker said, “now...I do have some good news for you, Craig. After looking around, I managed to find a relative who is willing to take care of you,” the service worker said.

“...Oh…” Craig felt bad, he thought that Tweek was supposed to be doing something to prevent this. “W-who is it?” Craig asked.

“Well...they said they were a distant older cousin, and...another good news...they agreed to move into this house with you, which means you don’t have to leave town,” the service worker said.

“R-really?” Craig asked.

“Yep, isn’t this your lucky day?” the service worker said.

“Y-yeah,” Craig said, feeling relieved, however, he was curious on who this distant cousin is supposed to be, “who...exactly is going to be taking care of me?”

“Well...you can ask him yourself,” the service lady took a step to the side, “Mr. Tweak, you can come in now.”

Craig froze when he saw the witch, wearing normal looking clothes and smiling at Craig with a huge grin. “Hello Craig. It’s so lovely to meet you. I’m so sorry for what happened to your grandmother, but I promise...I’ll take good care of you from now on,” Tweek said.

“I’m quite surprised I managed to find you, Mr. Tweak, and it’s so nice that you were willing to move to this town to take care of Craig.”

“Of course...I’ve been...meaning to move somewhere...and after hearing Craig’s poor situation, I knew that I wanted to be there for him. After all...Craig is seventeen...and a seventeen year old boy like him still needs someone to look after him, and I maybe young myself, but I’m sure I can handle the responsibility of taking care of my cousin,” Tweek said.

“You are a kind man, Mr. Tweak. Aren’t you happy, Craig?” The service worker asked.

Craig stared at the witch, feeling his heart pounding as he looked at the witch’s smile. Tweek looked at Craig, waiting for him to reply.

“...Yes...I’m very...very happy,” Craig said as he smiled at the witch, Tweek smiled back, knowing full well what that smile meant. “I’m glad we’ll be living together, Tweek.”

Tweek nodded, “same here...dear...Craig.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished with this last part. Sorry it took so long, had trouble writing it for some reason. Not going to lie...this part kinda sucks, I tried my best, but I lost inspiration after a few days of working on this, so some parts might feel rushed, and I'm sorry. Still, glad I got it out and I'm finished with it, that means I can now take a small break, work on the other stories I have, and just move on from this madness that I wrote. So hope you enjoy it, and see you in the next one!

Life can be unpredictable sometimes, and for Craig, his life has changed quite drastically. Craig did send the video of what the baker did to his grandmother to the police, and was even waiting for anything that could happen to him. However, Craig was surprised when police assumed the baker had run away once evidence of what he did came out, and they are searching for him, unaware of the truth of what really happened to the baker. Craig could only assume that Tweek had something to do with Craig getting away with murder, and he wasn’t sure if he should be thankful or guilty. Of course, the more he thought about the death and the way the baker tasted, he never regretted what he did.

So from then on, the witch and Craig began to live together, working together, and keeping their crime a secret. No one suspected Craig of murdering the baker or Jason, and no one knew that Craig’s “cousin” was actually the witch in the woods.

From then on, life was peaceful for the two. Craig graduated from high school, Tweek began to start his business of selling food to people, even opening a shop since it was more efficient than having Craig walk around with a cooler all day. The kicker of it all is the fact that Tweek opened his shop where the bakery used to be. Craig wasn’t sure if that was karma or Tweek trying to make Craig feel happy. 

Life was normal.

….Well...almost normal.

Craig sighed as he sat in his car, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them. He turned his head to look at the lit building, staring at the neon sign above. He frowned as he saw a lot of drunk people coming out, staggering and laughing their heads off. Craig sighed once more before he took a deep breath and stepped out of his car, heading inside the building.

“Hold it,” the bouncer stopped Craig from heading inside, “ID,” the bouncer said.

Craig sighed, “I’m here to look for my boyfriend. It’ll only be a few seconds,” Craig said.

The bouncer shook his head, “sorry, can’t let anyone under twenty-one go in there.”

“....” Craig sighed as he took out his wallet and showed his ID to the bouncer, “there, I’m exactly twenty-one. Can I go in?” Craig asked. The bouncer stepped to the side and let Craig in. “Thanks,” Craig sighed as he started making his way inside the club.

The music was loud, giving Craig a headache, the smell of alcohol was everywhere, and so many half drunk people were practically grinding against each other on the dance floor. Craig sighed as he stared at it all, wishing he wasn’t there, but of course, he had a reason to be there that night.

“Excuse me, have you seen this guy around here?” Craig asked a random person and showed them a picture of who he was looking for on his phone.

“Mmmm….oh yeah...I think I saw that dude by the bar.”

“Thanks…” Craig said as he put his phone away and started making his way towards the bar. Once he got there, he stopped when he saw a familiar blonde sitting at the bar stool, drinking what seemed to be his third beer, and chatting with another man. What annoyed Craig more was that the other man was sitting on the blonde man’s lap, and was practically leaning against him. Craig sighed as he made his way towards the two until he stood behind the man. The two were still unaware of Craig’s presence, so Craig decided to announce his arrival in the loudest voice he could muster. “Tom!” Craig exclaimed very close to the man’s ears, causing the two to become startled. The blonde man dropped his beer, and the man sitting on the man’s leg fell to the ground.

“Motherfucker…” The man cursed as he stood up, some of his beer spilled onto his shirt. The man turned around, looking ready to hit whoever disturbed him, only to go pale when he saw Craig. “...Craig...w-what are you doing here?”

Craig frowned before he took out his phone and showed the man a picture of himself on Snapchat, “why do you think I’m here, Tom?” Craig huffed, “you told me you had to cancel date night to see your grandma...but it seems that’s a total lie,” Craig said.

“Hey, who’s the one eyed freak?” The other man that was sitting on Tom’s leg earlier stood up and stared at Craig in annoyance.

Craig didn’t like the comment the other man had made, and just glared at him, “the one eye freak is this guy’s boyfriend, so fuck off,” Craig sighed.

“Seriously? You’d date someone who looks like a pirate? No wonder you’re looking for someone better,” the other man said.

“Could you just...go please,” Tom said. Craig could even hear Tom mentioning calling the other man later, which annoyed Craig even more.

Once the other man was gone, Craig turned towards Tom, “well...obviously...this isn’t your grandma’s house, and I’m sure as heck know that wasn’t your grandmother who was sitting on your lap and flirting with you,” Craig sighed.

“I-I can explain, babe,” Tom said.

Craig frowned, “don’t,” Craig turned and started to leave.

“Ugh...come on, Craig! Don’t leave!” Tom exclaimed as he tried to follow Craig, but started stumbling and fell to the ground.

When Craig looked back, seeing his boyfriend on the ground, he sighed, knowing that Tom was probably too drunk to do much of anything, even to get up properly. Craig knew he couldn’t leave him like that. So against Craig’s better judgement, he helped Tom stand up and started taking him outside to his car. Once the two were in the car, Craig turned the car on and started making his way to Tom’s apartment to drop Tom off.

“You know...it’s one thing to want to go out and party, I would have been fine with that, but it’s another to lie to me and then start flirting with some random guy,” Craig said.

“It’s not what you think,” Tom said.

“It’s exactly what I think!” Craig shouted, “for fuck sake….this isn’t even the first time you did something like this behind my fucking back,” Craig said.

“Well hey...it’s not my fault that you’re always busy working for that weird cousin of yours, and not only that….but...you gotta admit that people keep staring at you whenever we’re out together,” Tom said.

Craig frowned, knowing that Tom was talking about how Craig had an eyepatch. Ever since Jason punched Craig in the face that day, Craig’s right eye ended up getting ruptured. So instead of his right eye healing in a few months, he lost his ability to see from his right eye completely, and was forced to wear an eyepatch since it was a lot cheaper than getting surgery or a glass eye.

“Are you seriously telling me that being with me because of how I look embarrass you?” Craig asked.

“That’s...that’s not what I meant,” Tom said.

“It’s exactly what you fucking meant,” Craig huffed, he was getting tired of all the lies, verbal abuse, and neglect from his own boyfriend. He was done. “You know what? This is the last fucking straw, Tom. I gave you three chances, and you keep doing the same crap with me all the time. I don’t even know why I gave you fucking second chance after the first time, but now...I’m not giving you anymore chances. Once I drop you off, it’s over between us,” Craig said.

“Ugh, why do you have to be such a fucking killjoy? I mean...it’s not like you’re really doing anything with your life,” Tom said.

“...What are you talking about?” Craig frowned.

“Well duh, you’ve been stuck in that small town of yours for the past..what? Six years? You’ve never gone to college, and all you’ve done in your life is work for that weird cousin of yours and deliver food. You don’t even have a place of your own, you’re still living with your cousin,” Tom said.

Craig frowned, “what I choose to do with my life has nothing to do with you, Tom. Not anymore,” Craig said.

“See? This is what I’m talking about,” Tom suddenly reached out and started poking Craig in the head very hard, “you don’t know how to fucking have some fun! You’re so fucking controlling, and you get easily offended when I’m just trying to hang out with some new friends,” Tom said.

Craig frowned as he slapped Tom’s hand away from him, “new friends? You were going to cheat on me with your so-called new friends, and since I’m going to break up with you, you can spend all your time with your new friends! You can go and fuck them and tell them about your problems all you wants, and you can just get out of my fucking life!” Craig exclaimed.

“What life? You’ve been doing jack shit with your stupid life! Hell, you only got your life started after you met me, so once I’m gone, you’ll go back to being a miserable, pathetic, waste of air, who should just go and kill himself since you’re wasting everyone’s time,” Tom exclaimed. Craig can tell that Tom only said those words because he was still intoxicated, but those words were something Craig never wanted to hear, especially from a bastard like Tom.

“.....” Craig suddenly stopped the car, causing Tom to lunge forward a bit since he wasn’t wearing his seatbelt properly. Tom ended up hitting his head on the dashboard.

“Ow! Motherfucker...why’d you stop the car all of a sudden!? Do you want me to crash through the windshield?” Tom cursed before he put his seatbelt.

“.....Hey...I’m sorry...I overreacted,” Craig said.

“....Hey...it’s okay babe. We all make mistakes,” Tom said, smiling at Craig.

“Yeah...we sure do,” Craig sighed, “I know you want to have fun...and I should just let you do that. I shouldn’t be judging you on how you live your life, and I sure as hell shouldn’t tell you what kind of people you should be hanging out with. If you want to meet people and make new friends, I should just trust you that you won’t do anything behind my back,” Craig said.

“Heh, see? There’s the Craig I fell for,” Tom said.

“...Sorry...Tweek has been telling me a few things that kinda made me feel insecure,” Craig said.

“Tch, that cousin of yours needs to mind his own damn business. He should worry more about his food and not worry about who you’re dating with. God...I swear that your cousin hates me or something,” Tom said.

“No...not Tweek. He could never hate the people I like...in fact...why don’t I show him just how much of a great guy you are? Tweek is making dinner tonight...and I bet you haven’t eaten anything tonight,” Craig said.

“Well...I am pretty hungry. Just had some chips and beer, and that’s it,” Tom said.

Craig smiled, “my poor baby,” Craig said as he leaned forward to kiss Tom on the lips, “don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get fed,” Craig said, “I’ll take you to my house and we can all have a nice dinner together, and Tweek will see that you’re not a bad guy and will lighten up a bit.”

“Yeah? Sure. Though your cousin is weird...his food always does smell great whenever I come to that shop you work at,” Tom said.

“Yeah? Well the food will taste even better,” Craig said as he started the car and began driving home instead.

“So...what are you having for dinner anyways?” Tom asked, leaning back in his seat.

Craig smiled, “it’s a surprise,” Craig said.

After driving for nearly an hour, Craig finally made it home. Craig ended up helping Tom get inside since Tom was still slightly buzzed from the alcohol, but Craig didn’t mind as he put on a smile on his face and helped Tom to his feet as the two headed for the door. Craig opened the door and walked inside, Tom in his arms.

“Tweek! I’m home, and I brought Tom!” Craig exclaimed. Craig helped Tom towards the couch.

Tweek soon walked out from the kitchen, holding a bowl of what appeared to be homemade whipped cream. “Craig, welcome home...and Tom...it’s nice to see you,” Tweek said, his tone changed slightly when he noticed Tom.

“Hey there, Tweek,” Tom said.

Tweek smiled, “please...call me Mr. Tweak,” Tweek said, he turned to Craig, “you’re home earlier than I expected Craig,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, well...I thought I’d bring Tom home for dinner,” Craig said.

“Oh...that’s nice,” Tweek smiled. “Well lucky for you, I haven’t started on making dinner yet, I’ve been busy making desserts for the shop. Let me just finish with something, and I’ll start dinner right away. Craig, be a dear and help me, please,” Tweek said.

“Got it,” Craig said.

Once Tweek left, Tom grabbed Craig’s hand, looking annoyed, “Christ, that guy is weird. He’s only a few years older than us and yet he’s treating me like a kid,” Tom said.

“Just give it time, Tom,” Craig said. “Now I have to go and help Tweek prepare dinner,” Craig said.

“Why do you have to go? He’s the one that’s cooking. You should just relax and let him do all the work. I mean...didn’t you say that this house originally belonged to you before he moved in?” Tom asked.

Craig sighed before smiling at Tom, “that would be unfair to Tweek. He’s been very helpful when I was going through a hard time growing up. Craig then pulled his hand from Tom and smiled at him, “it won’t be long. Just sit back and rela. Dinner will be ready soon, and I’ll tell you...the meat that Tweek always uses for his meals are always delicious,” Craig said.

“Can’t wait,” Tom said.

Craig then left Tom on his own, heading into the kitchen to join Tweek. After a bit, Tweek suddenly came out with a smile, and sat at the chair that was adjacent to the couch.

“Hello, Tom,” Tweek said in a polite voice.

“Hey...Mr. Tweak,” Tom said, eyeing him suspiciously. “Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen and making that dinner?” Tom asked.

“Yes, but Craig is getting some of the tools ready. He said he wanted to prepare the meat today, so I’m letting him get everything ready,” Tweek said. Tweek then looked at Tom in a weird way, “I will say...after I told Craig about where you were tonight...I’m surprised that Craig is still with you,” Tweek said.

Tom smirked, “well what can I say? Our love is stronger than anything,” Tom said.

“...Love? Can you really call lying and cheating as a part of...love?” Tweek asked.

Tom frowned, “you know nothing about me, all you care about is making food for people and looking so proud of yourself whenever someone says how good your food is. I’ll admit, your food smells great, and the last time I tried it, it did taste good, but I wouldn’t gloat so much about it like you always do,” Tom said.

Tweek stared blankly at Tom, but his smile never wavered, “I don’t know, Tom...I think I know lots about you from Craig...and maybe more,” Tweek said.

“Oh yeah? Like what,” Tom said as he leaned back on the couch.

Tweek smiled as he leaned back, “oh...how about...the fact that your parents divorced and your dog died? I remember that Craig ended up staying with you after the first time you hurt him, you told him those excuses and Craig felt sorry for you?” Tweek said.

“Hey...it’s true,” Tom said.

“Right...it is true...though...you never told when exactly your parents divorced...I think it was...when you were in high school they split? Oh and your dog dying? Ha ha ha ha...your haven’t had a dog in years, the last dog that died was when you were ten, and you accidentally let go of your dog’s leash while on a walk, which ended with your dog getting run over by a car,” Tweek said.

“....How...how did you know that?” Tom slowly sat up straight, looking at Tweek in shock.

“Oh...I know lots about you, Tom,” Tweek grinned, “I know how in your last relationship, you beat up your partner so badly that they filed a restraining order against you before they eventually moved away, or how you sold your mother’s jewelry for pot money, or how you cheated on three people at the same time...or how you hit Craig once the second time Craig was about to leave you...and then you apologized...saying that it was the world stressing you out that made you react that way...ha ha ha...you knew so much about Craig’s personal demons...that you managed to say the right words just to have him stay with you for this long…” Tweek said, “but I know...that this time is your last...and Craig won’t be that easy to manipulate anymore,” Tweek said.

Tom frowned, “what the fuck? Are you...stalking me or something? Where the hell are you getting this info from? Did Craig tell you all of this?” Tom exclaimed.

Tweek smiled, “I don’t need Craig to tell me everything about you, Tom. Like I don’t need him to know that your blood type is AB positive, you smoked five bags of weed this morning and a bit in the afternoon, you drank seven beers today, including the beers from the club you went to tonight, you gave your number to that other guy who was sitting on your lap, and just earlier...when Craig offered to bring you for dinner...you were thinking ‘can’t wait to try that weirdo’s cooking. Maybe I can convince Craig to steal that weirdo’s recipe and then have him kick him out of the house. That way I can move in and Craig can cook all of my meals for me,’” Tweek said, staring at Tom blankly.

“....How...how did you…” Tom felt a chill down his spine as he slowly rose up from the couch.

“...It’s very rude to try and kick someone out of their home...especially someone who has been there for Craig...unlike you..you fucking piece of garbage,” Tweek said as his face became dark and his grin widened.

Tom’s eyes widened and he started backing away and heading towards the door, but suddenly, he froze when he heard a chainsaw. Tom turned his head, and was shocked to see Craig, standing by the entrance to the kitchen, wearing a long apron, a mask over their mouth and nose, and was holding a large chainsaw.

Tweek smiled, “time to cut the meat,” Tweek said in a sing song voice.

Tom gasped as Craig rushed towards him with the chainsaw. Tom quickly ducked and Craig ended up cutting through the couch, the blades getting stuck. Tom used this chance to run for the door, but the door was locked and Tom couldn’t open it.

“What the fuck!? Why isn’t this opening!?” Tom exclaimed as he turned the locks and turned the doorknob, but the door wouldn’t open. It’s as if something was keeping it closed.

“Now now, don’t be rude. Craig and I just want to have a nice and delicious dinner...so why don’t you stop being a scumbag and just stay there,” Tweek said.

Craig managed to get the chainsaw unstuck from the couch, and started running towards Tom at the door. Just as Craig swung the chainsaw, Tom ducked, falling to the ground and covering his head as the blades from the chainsaw cut through the door a bit.

“Help! Someone help me!” Tom shouted.

“Don’t be rude. Everyone in the neighborhood are probably enjoying their dinner at this time,” Tweek said, he smirked, “and since I don’t want to be an inconsiderate neighbor...I made sure no one can hear you scream for mercy,” Tweek said.

Tom was shaking as he looked up at Craig, who pulled the chainsaw from the door and held it up high in front of him. “Craig...please...please don’t do this! I’m sorry for being a terrible boyfriend, I’m sorry for all the shit I’ve done to you, but if you let me go, I’ll change! I’ll be a better person, I’ll even leave if you want! Just please don't kill me!” Tom begged.

“....” Craig stared at Tom blankly from his one eye.

“Please...this isn’t you...remember how we met? It was your twenty first birthday, you were at a club with your friends...and...and we made eye contact at the bar...and you said that it was love at first sight? It was for me too! That...I was honest about! I really thought we have something!” Tom said, “I really do love you! I think you’re the most amazing person in the world, and I promise...I’ll treat you better. I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll even go on many dates with you like you wanted...just please...please...put the chainsaw down,” Tom said.

“.....” Craig stared at Tom for a bit before he lowered the chainsaw. Tom smiled, relieved to see that Craig might not actually do it. Craig pulled down his mask and looked at Tom, smiling at him. “....Fuck you, Tom,” Craig then pulled up the chainsaw, cutting through Tom from the crotch area.

“Aaaaaahhhhh!” Tom screamed in agony as he felt the blades cutting through him down there, and creamed even more as the chainsaw kept going up and up, cutting through flesh and bone.

Blood splattered everywhere, even hitting Craig in the face as he kept moving the chainsaw up. Craig could hear bones snapping along with blood-curdling screams from Tom. Eventually, the screams stopped as Craig pulled the chainsaw up enough, however, Craig didn’t stop going. He kept going up Tom’s body until he reached Tom’s head, and eventually, Tom was cut into two, both halves falling to the ground. Intestines spilled out, blood pouring from both halves, and Craig could easily see Tom’s insides. The only noise that could be heard now was the rumbling from the chainsaw and Craig’s heavy breathing as he stared down, seeing all the red and juicy meat laying on the ground.

“...Tweek…” Craig said in a raspy voice.

“Yes, Craig?” Tweek smiled.

“....I’m hungry,” Craig said, looking at Tweek with a crazed look in his eyes.

Tweek smiled wider, “don’t worry...dinner will be ready soon,” Tweek then grabbed both halves of tom, “great job on cutting the meat, Craig. You’re getting better at this,” Tweek smiled as he started taking the body towards the kitchen.

“....” Craig sighed as he stared at the chainsaw before turning it off. Craig then went to the bathroom to wash up the blood from his clothes and face.

Once Craig was cleaned, he went to the table and started preparing it, knowing full well that Tweek was picky on having the table set when they have one of their “special meals” together. After Craig placed two plates, the silverware, and even put on Tweek’s favorite music, Craig sat down and waited for dinner to be ready.

“It’s done,” Tweek smiled as he came out with a large tray in his hands. Tweek stared at the table setting and smiled in approval, “nice with setting the table...and good choice on the music. I was in the mood for something classical,” Tweek said. Tweek walked over and placed the tray down.

Craig stared at the tray, noticing the cloche over it, “why is there a cover over the tray?” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, “I just thought that tonight’s dinner is extra special, that’s all,” Tweek said as he took off the cloche and showed a leg version of a roasted beef, along with some fingers, toes, two eyeballs, and a tongue around it. “Let me tell you, removing the bone from this thing was not easy,” Tweek sighed before he sat down. “But...I really hope you enjoy my latest creation,” Tweek smirked.

“.....” Craig picked up his knife and fork and began to cut into the leg, slicing a piece before putting it onto his plate. Craig began to cut into his slice, taking a piece before putting it into his mouth. “...Chewy...very tender...but...delicious,” Craig said, complimenting Tweek’s cooking.

Tweek smiled, “I’m glad,” Tweek said before he started grabbing a slice for himself, “you know...when I heard about you dating that guy...I knew immediately that he wasn’t really meant for you...especially after you told me of what he has done,” Tweek said, “the moment I laid eyes on him...I knew I wanted him for dinner...and I bet you did too...which was why you stayed with him...right? You wanted him to be just right before you brought him for dinner,” Tweek said before he began digging in.

“....Actually...I really did...believe him...when I gave him all those chances. I really thought he’d change...if...I gave him the opportunity to change,” Craig said.

“....” Tweek looked at Craig before placing his silverware down, “Craig...giving someone one chance is good enough if they are really willing to change for your sake...but you gave him more than one chance...and he always went back to his bad habits. He didn’t care about you, Craig...all he cared about is what you did for him, whether that be sex, money, food...or whatever...I bet he would have left you stranded in the middle of nowhere to fend for yourself if that meant he can be with someone else...someone he would consider to be better than you,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig frowned before he began to devour the rest of his food, even grabbing some of the fingers and one eyeball. Craig ripped the cooked flesh from the fingers, leaving nothing but the bones and fingernail behind. As Craig was chewing, he narrowed his eye, looking like he wanted to cry. “...I really thought...he was going to be someone that saw me as a normal person...and would actually love me,” Craig muttered.

“...” Tweek sighed as he stood up and walked over to Craig’s side, he then began to pet Craig on the head, “Craig...you’re not normal...no one is...you and I...can never be normal,” Tweek said, “and you...you had your chance to live normally...but then you changed in order to avenge your grandmother and save your own sanity,” Tweek said, “we’re both monsters, Craig...but that doesn’t mean we’re completely bad...we have to do this in order to survive,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig fell silent, taking in Tweek’s words. In a way, Tweek was right. He had a chance to live a normal life, he could have easily not have taken Tweek’s deal and just lived a life as a normal human. Sure, he would probably be in prison if he still went through with the murder, and police would have easily found out, but Craig would still be normal. He wouldn’t be sitting at the dining table, eating a human leg at that moment. He wouldn’t be having these new cravings that made him go nearly insane if they aren’t met, he wouldn’t have these urges to snap the necks of anyone that dared to hurt him or make him feel sick in the head.

...No...Craig wasn’t normal. He could never be normal again.

“....” Tweek noticed that Craig had missed some blood on his cheek. Seeing how distracted and upset Craig was, Tweek leaned forward and licked the blood off of Craig’s cheek before gently putting his lips on the spot, then pulling away. “Missed a spot,” Tweek said, smiling.

“....” Craig felt his cheeks getting warm and he felt embarrassed. He quickly frowned and pushed Tweek away, “how many times have I told you about personal space?” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “I know...but do you really think I’m the type to listen to a moody mortal like you?” Tweek said.

Craig blushed harder and flipped the witch off, “fuck you...and don’t do that again. I’m still grieving over here,” Craig said.

“Grieving? I thought you were happy that your boyfriend is dead and tastes excellent,” Tweek chuckled.

“I know...but...he’s still my ex...I’m allowed to grieve about my ex….even if he’s a fucker,” Craig said.

“Yes...but hey...from what I learned from my parents...the more terrible someone is, the more tasty they are when cooked,” Tweek smirked.

Craig sighed, “yeah...alright,” Craig said before grabbing the tongue and taking a bite out of it.

The life of a human man and a witch was far from being normal, but at least their lives were peaceful at that moment.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon, and instead of helping Tweek at the food shop, Craig was actually seeing Clyde, who came to visit him. The two were at the local bar, getting a few drinks, and while Clyde was happy to see Craig, Craig was not very comfortable being in a public place like this.

“So...I met this cute girl in my class the other day...and I think she’s totally into me,” Clyde grinned.

“Now you sure she’s into you and not just being nice?” Craig sighed as he took a sip of his beer.

“Ha ha...very funny, Craig,” Clyde pouted.

“Just saying...I’m still surprised you even got into college, dude,” Craig said.

“Well what can I say? I’m a star athlete in football and all, dude,” Clyde said, “have you seen these guns of mine?” Clyde said as he rolled up his sleeve and flexed his arms. “Kachow!” Clyde smirked as he started flexing in front of Craig, embarrassing him since there were a few people now staring at them.

“Clyde, I get it. Please...put your ‘guns’ down,” Craig sighed as he started taking another sip of his beer.

“You seem more moody than before. Everything okay?” Clyde asked.

Craig shrugged, “I just don’t like places like this. I can feel people staring at my eyepatch,” Craig said.

“It’s not so bad, you look like one of those anime characters with the white eyepatch and stuff. Makes you super edgy,” Clyde grinned.

“More like cringy,” Craig sighed, “what I wouldn’t give to have my right eye back,” Craig said.

Clyde shrugged, “well what can you do, things happen. Just like how Jason ended up going missing before the police decided to announce he had passed away. God...his parents were so devastated that day,” Clyde said.

“....Yeah...I remember,” Craig said.

“Now...I know we didn’t get alone with that jerk...but...god...I wouldn’t wish for death on any of my enemies, right Craig?”

“...Uh huh,” Craig took a sip of his beer.

“...You okay, Craig? You seem...pale,” Clyde said.

Craig sighed, “it’s nothing...just thinking about my ex...that’s all,” Craig said.

“Oh yeah...heard you broke up with that guy,” Clyde said, “well you know what? Good riddance. Look, I know he was your first ever boyfriend and all, Craig, but you could have done better, especially since that guy seems like a total turd,” Clyde said.

Craig smiled, “yeah...he was a total turd,” Craig said.

Clyde chuckled as the two clinked their cups together. After taking a few sips of their drinks, Clyde leaned against the table, thinking before looking at Craig, who was too preoccupied with his beer.

“...So...now that you and your ex aren’t together...you thinking of joining the dating game again?” Clyde asked.

“....I don’t know. Not sure if dating is my thing. Hell, I never intended on going out with anyone in the first place...things just happened when I met Tom,” Craig said.

“Oh come on, Craig. Don’t be such a prude. Everyone wants to be in love and be in a relationship,” Clyde said.

Craig sighed, “not me. I don’t think I’m cut out to be with anyone,” Craig said.

Clyde sighed, “you know...it’s such negativity like that which makes it why you never dated anyone in high school, Craig,” Clyde said.

“I thought it was because no one wanted to be associated with the kid that went over to the witch’s side,” Craig said.

“Well...that too...but...if you were open minded at the thought of dating, you wouldn’t be so lonely. Hell...the only person you’re ever really open and close with is that cousin of yours. I bet if he wasn’t your cousin, you two would be married by now,” Clyde teased.

“...Wait...you mean...Tweek?” Craig asked.

“Yeah...who else?” Clyde said.

“You think...Tweek and I...are like a married couple?”

“Well..yeah...I guess. I mean, you two spend a lot of time together, he’s always making you breakfast, lunch, and dinner, greets you all the time when you come home, and is always super supportive of you. Hell, even when you’re arguing you both act like a married couple instead of two cousins living in the same house,” Clyde said.

Craig felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, “as if I would ever date that lunatic, let alone marry him!” Craig exclaimed, causing a few people to turn their heads to look at him. “...B-because...we’re cousins...and I would never date my cousin...but...even if we weren’t cousins, Tweek and I would never work,” Craig said.

“Why not?” Clyde asked.

“.....” Why not? Well there is an obvious reason as to why it would work between Craig and Tweek, it’s just that Craig was having a hard time thinking of an answer. “....Tch...who cares? It just won’t work,” Craig chugged down the rest of his beer and stood up, “look, it was nice seeing you Clyde, but I think I’m going to head home now, I’m starting to get tired,” Craig said.

“You sure? Want me to come with you?” Clyde asked.

“No, just enjoy yourself. I’ll text you later,” Craig said.

“Alright...well...see you, Craig!” Clyde said.

“See you,” Craig said as he began to leave. Honestly, Craig wanted to leave because the subject was making him feel uncomfortable. He just hoped that Clyde won’t suspect a thing.

As Craig was walking down the street, he couldn’t help but think about what Clyde said. Craig frowned, finding the thought to be ridiculous, especially since Tweek did choose to pretend to be Craig’s cousin, so why the hell would Clyde ever think that he and Tweek would be anything more than that. Craig became more agitated than needed, and when he was agitated, he couldn’t help but get hungry.

Once Craig was at a crosswalk, he started imagining what he wanted to eat at home. He remembered Tweek had made cookies the other day, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to just have cookies, and he knew that cookies weren’t going to be enough for his monstrous appetite.

“I wonder if there’s still any meatloaf left,” Craig muttered as he continued to wait for the light to change.

Suddenly, he heard someone arguing. Craig looked across the street and saw a woman arguing with a man, who seemed to be harassing the poor woman. The woman looked ready to hit the man while the man kept talking to the woman, as if trying to convince her that he wasn’t a bad guy or something. Craig frowned, but ignored it, seeing that there are a few people around and could easily stop the two if things escalated.

_ “I bet that man would taste great with his skin peeled off and his body dunked in boiling water.” _

As Craig tried his best to ignore the arguing from across the street, he suddenly heard loud crying. Craig turned his head and noticed a little boy crying and screaming as another boy stood next to him. A woman was also with the boys, and she seemed to be berating the boy who wasn’t crying, but the boy didn't seem to care and the crying boy kept crying. Craig sighed and tried his best to ignore it.

_ “The little brat should have stuffing inside of him, and once he’s all plump and fat, cook him in the oven for three hours until his skin is a nice, crispy reddish-brown.” _

“....” Craig tried to calm himself down. He’ll be home soon, and he’ll have something to eat that will satisfy his hunger. He will not let anything get his mind...distracted.

Soon, a woman came up behind him, dragging her daughter who was yelling and begging her mother in a loud voice that she wanted something that she saw at a store, all while the mother was ignoring her and was loudly talking to someone on the phone.

The noise. So much noise. Craig was nearly shaking as he could hear all the noise around him. The crying, the talking, the begging, the screaming, and disgusting people around him, the selfishness, the neglect, the abuse, the brattiness, the terrible people around him. Craig felt his head pounding, his blood boiling, and kept hearing something ringing in his ears.

_ “Flesh...flesh...flesh...I want flesh...I want blood...I want to tear them all up...I want to rip their teeth, I want to rip their intestines out...I want to hear their skulls crushed underneath my feet. I want blood...I want it now...I want to eat them...I want to eat every last motherfucker in this fucking town.” _

Craig was breathing heavily as he kept pressing the button for the light to change. He tried to stay calm, but the sounds, the annoying people, his stomach growling, and the smell of everyone around him, he was going to snap if the light didn’t change.

Finally, what felt like hours, the light changed, and Craig nearly started running on the crosswalk. Craig couldn’t take it, he was hungry, desperately hungry, he knew that if he didn’t eat something, he was going to snap. He noticed he was near Tweek’s store and quickly rushed inside, surprising the witch.

“Craig? What brings you here? I thought you were seeing your friend today?” Tweek said as he handed a box to a customer.

“....” Craig was silent before he walked around the counter and said in a quiet voice, “I’m hungry,” Craig said.

“....” Tweek smiled, almost smirked, “you couldn’t wait till you were home?” Craig looked down, feeling embarrassed, but he shook his head. Immediately, his stomach began to growl, which could be heard by the witch. “Poor you,” Tweek said, he leaned forward and whispered into Craig’s ears, “well...I was saving it for lunch...but...I did bring some of my special dishes today...you can have it. It’s in the fridge,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig nodded and quickly headed into the kitchen in the back. Once he opened the fridge and saw the large tupperware, Craig immediately opened it, seeing the eyeball, fingers, and kidney inside it. Feeling his stomach growing, Craig picked up a finger and began to bite down a piece off of the bone, ripping the flesh. Craig chewed and felt his mind going blank as the flavor of the flesh and blood on his tongue overwhelmed his senses. Craig took a few deep breaths as he kept eating, taking a huge bite of the kidney, nearly swallowing the eyeball whole. Craig wasn't sure who this person was, knowing that Tweek still had some leftovers of the past few victims he had slaughtered, but at that moment, Craig didn’t care. They all tasted the same, yet each and everyone of them tasted amazing to him.

Eventually, Craig finished eating, leaving nothing but bones and some bloody juices behind. Craig stared at the empty tupperware, feeling empty inside. He didn’t even feel ashamed anymore after the fifth time he ate a person. After all, Craig has killed more people after the baker and before Tom, and he knew there would be more people to slaughter and be eaten, just to satisfy Craig’s hunger.

“My...you ate all of it. I was hoping you’d save some for me, but I guess I can always have some burgers for lunch,” Tweek said.

“...I’m sorry,” Craig said, though he wasn’t really apologetic.

Tweek smiled, “I don’t mind if it means I get to see the satisfied look on your face. I’m always happy when people enjoy my cooking after all,” Tweek said. Craig flinched when he felt Tweek’s hand on his head, gently patting him. Craig blushed as he felt Tweek’s fingers stroking through his hair, making him wish he wore his hat that day. “...You okay? Your face is all red,” Tweek said, but Craig could see the witch smiling, as if he knew something.

Craig blushed more and quickly pushed Tweek’s hand away, “I’m fine, just a bit drunk since I did have a few beers with Clyde earlier,” Craig said, “I’m going to go home now and take a nap,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “alright, well if you get hungry later, I did make a casserole, it’s in the fridge...but if you’re really hungry...there’s still some...leftovers in the freezer,” Tweek said.

“...Got it,” Craig said. He quickly handed the tupperware to Tweek and left the store, ignoring the customers or the uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

The moment Craig made it home, he let out a tired sigh. Though that day was technically normal and nothing major happened, for Craig, it felt like he got run over by a semi-truth four times. His head was pounding, there was a ringing in his ears, and the taste of blood still lingered on his tongue. Craig just took a deep breath and decided to take a quick nap on the couch.

The moment Craig flopped on the couch, he closed his eyes and hoped the ringing in his ears would fade away. After a minute, it seemed to work, and soon, Craig started to drift to sleep. He started to dream about all of his favorite foods, from fast food to home-cooked meals. Craig thought about chicken, burgers, smoothies, noodles, soup, pasta, and more. The thought about it made Craig’s stomach growl and his mouth water. It all looked so real and so close, he could practically smell it.

_ “Craig…” _

A voice was calling for him.

_ “Craig…” _

It was so loud in his ears.

_ “Craig...I love you.” _

“....I love you too...and I love your food.” Craig found himself muttering.

Soon, a person appeared in his dream, a person with messy blonde hair, covered with a pointy hat. The person was wearing a long, black cape, a green dress shirt, black pants, and black boots. They had a wide smile on their face, and dark green eyes staring at him. The person seemed familiar. The person looked exactly...like-

_ “I love seeing you eat my food, Craig, and I love you so much. Why...I could just eat...you...up.” _

Craig’s eyes opened and he sat up. He was drenched in sweat as he started breathing heavily. Craig’s face was red, and his heart was pounding as he stared ahead, realizing what he just dreamed.

“....Fuck,” Craig cursed as he tried to calm himself down. He stood up and headed to the kitchen, thinking that if he ate something, he wouldn’t have such thoughts.

Craig went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, seeing it filled with lots of Tweek’s food, from sweet to spicy to savory foods, Craig’s mouth was watering as he saw all of them. Craig picked up some noodles and dumped them onto a plate. He then put them into a microwave to heat them up and started to eat them. Craig was enjoying himself as he slurped up the noodles, but his mind started to think about Tweek. From his playful smile to the way his kind eyes looked at him, Craig’s stomach was filled with butterflies.

Craig paled at what he was thinking, and quickly grabbed something else from the fridge. He grabbed some meatloaf and quickly bit down on a slice, but his mind went back to Tweek. Craig grabbed some bread and started eating it, but his thoughts would stop thinking about the witch. Craig just kept grabbing whatever was on the fridge and tried to focus on the food before him, but no matter what he ate, he couldn’t stop thinking about Tweek, and eventually, he became so full that he couldn’t eat another bite. His mind wasn’t at ease, he couldn’t stop thinking about the witch and his smile, his laughter, and the nice things he has done for Craig.

Craig was in trouble, and he knew that food wasn’t going to help this time.

“....God damn it…” Craig blushed as he just stood there, surrounded by five to ten containers filled with food, but he didn’t even feel like eating any of them.

Later that evening, Tweek had come home from working at the store, and was looking forward to making a simple dinner for two people. However, Craig was too preoccupied with other things to even think about dinner, let alone sit across from Tweek where he could easily see him.

“Hm….after a long day of making food for customers, I’m not sure if I’m up for creating anything new...should we just pick a few of our leftovers, combine whatever we have, and just have that for dinner?” Tweek asked as he looked inside the fridge.

“Sure...whatever,” Craig said.

“...You sure? I know how you always look forward to my newest creation, especially every Saturday,” Tweek said, “it’s like a special meal on the last day of the week,” Tweek said.

“It’s fine...I really don’t mind eating leftovers today, Tweek. Hell, it doesn’t even have to be the ‘special meals’ today...I’m up for anything,” Craig said, trying really hard to not look at him.

“....Okay...then...how about some meatloaf...with mashed potatoes and gravy, and for dessert...how about some red velvet cake? I’ve been feeling for some cake all day, and we have two slices left,” Tweek smiled.

“Yeah...okay,” Craig said.

“....I know you’re not the talkative type...but you’re quieter than usual. Everything okay, Craig?” Tweek asked.

“I’m fine...just...hungry,” Craig said.

Tweek looked at him before smiling, “well then...better heat all of this up and start eating. Wouldn’t want my favorite hungry human starving now...do I?” Tweek chuckled as he took the containers and started heating them up before putting them on a large plate.

Once the food was ready and the table was set, the two sat down and got ready to eat. Tweek had already helped himself to the food, while Craig did get a portion for himself, he hadn't started eating, in fact, he wasn’t feeling as hungry like he normally was. Craig was too distracted with other things, his mind full, and he couldn’t even think about eating any food that night.

“...That’s odd...normally...you’d be scarfing down your food by now...is everything alright?” Tweek asked.

“...I guess I’m not that hungry today,” Craig said.

“Hm? Not hungry? Very odd,” Tweek said, “was my lunch you had earlier not right?” Tweek asked.

“No...no...it’s not that...I’m just not hungry,” Craig said.

“Tch...Craig Tucker...not hungry...that will be a day,” Tweek said.

“Hey...I can feel like not eating dinner like any other normal person, Tweek,” Craig sighed, but kept his head down. He stared at his meal and he couldn’t even think of eating anything. There were butterflies in his stomach, and he knew if he tried eating anything right that moment, it wouldn’t go down. “Look...I think I’m gonna skip dinner tonight. I’ll probably have something to eat later or something. I’m going to head upstairs and take a bath,” Craig said as he excused himself and was about to leave, but when he was about to walk past Tweek, Tweek grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. “...Tweek...what are you-”

With a single harsh pull, Craig fell towards Tweek, but what surprised him more was Tweek’s lips on his. Craig’s eyes widened and tried to pull away, but Tweek held onto his arm tightly, and had his other hand holding Craig’s head in place. Craig couldn’t move, he stood there awkward as Tweek’s lips were on his. The butterflies in Craig’s stomach were increasing by the second, and Craig’s mind went blank. All he could focus on was the feeling of Tweek’s lips, how soft they were against his slightly chapped lips, how warm his breath was against his skin, and how Craig couldn’t help but lean a bit forward, kissing Tweek back. Though Craig wasn’t that entirely experienced with kissing, even when he was with Tom, he will say that kissing Tweek felt amazing.

Once Tweek pulled back, he let out a sigh and had a small smirk on his face. Craig looked at him, his face entirely red, and he appeared to be in a daze. Tweek chuckled as he stared at his human companion and gently placed both of his hands on either side of Craig’s face.

“Did you really forget who you were living with, Craig?” Tweek said, almost in a seductive tone. “I know everything...there’s nothing you can hide from me, Craig. Especially your thoughts...and feelings,” Tweek said before he leaned forward and gave Craig a quick peck before he turned back around and grabbed his knife and fork, “I’ll be sure to save your dinner for when you actually are hungry later. Just try not to eat it so late. I may like seeing people eat my food, but eating at odd hours isn’t very healthy,” Tweek said.

“...Y...yeah…” Craig said stiffly before he straightened up and slowly started making his way upstairs, still in a daze.

Even after Craig was finally able to take his bath, he just sat in the tub, still thinking about the kiss. His mind was fuzzy and his heart was beating so fast. Craig dunked his head into the water, hoping to snap out of his daze, but the more he thought about those soft lips on his, he couldn’t stop wishing he could kiss Tweek more.

“....Fuck…” Craig sighed as he leaned back in the bathtub, feeling the heat rush up to his cheeks.

Craig was so confused for the rest of the night. At least Craig got his appetite back later that evening.

* * *

It’s been two days since that kiss, and Craig was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Not once as Tweek ever mentioned that kiss, nor has he don’t anything to explain why he kissed Craig. Craig wanted to bring it up, but was too embarrassed, and he knew that the witch would make fun of him for being shy and awkward.

Craig hated how Tweek wasn’t going to mention anything about the kiss, and was just going to continue his day as if nothing happened. It was driving Craig crazy.

“Hey Craig, want some kisses?”

“W-what!?” Craig turned to look at Tweek, shocked.

Tweek held up a bag of Hershey’s Kisses, “kisses. I was thinking of using them for muffins later, but do you want some?”

“....No,” Craig said, his face still red.

Tweek smiled, “alright,” Tweek said in a sing-song voice.

Craig knew that Tweek was messing with him. Tweek hadn’t forgotten about the kiss, but Tweek wasn’t going to do anything about it. He was just messing with Craig’s emotions at that point.

“Fuck you, Tweek,” Craig blurted out before storming out of the house, embarrassed.

Craig was really embarrassed, and how Tweek was messing with his emotions like that. Craig was so furious at him and at himself. How could he ever like Tweek in the first place? He was strange, only cares about seeing people’s happy faces when they eat his food. He might have an egoistic side to him. Doesn’t care that much for human life, and is overall just a mischievous jerk that likes playing with people’s emotions. So how could Craig ever like Tweek? Maybe if he just ignored these feelings, they’ll eventually go away.

As Craig was walking, still fuming about what happened with Tweek, he accidentally bumped into an older looking man. “Hey! Watch where you’re going, kid!”

Craig frowned. He may still look like someone that would be in high school, but he was already in his early twenties, and he was tired of douchebags calling him a kid. “I’m not a kid, fucker, and you should have watched where you’re going. There’s plenty of room on the sidewalk here, you could have easily moved if you didn’t want me to bump into you,” Craig huffed. He was too annoyed to be civil at that moment.

Just as Craig was about to walk away, he was suddenly grabbed by the man and was dragged towards the alleyway where no one could see them. Craig struggled in the man’s gasp and tried to hit him, but he froze when he felt something sharp against his neck, already drawing blood.

“You messed with the wrong guy, fucker,” the man said as he slowly dragged his knife against Craig’s skin, causing Craig to start bleeding.

Craig frowned and kept struggling against the man, even tried to reach for his pocketknife in his pocket, hoping to stab the man in the eye. However, the more Craig struggled, the more the knife that the man had went deeper into Craig’s skin, and Craig knew that if he kept struggling, he would be dead at that point.

“One wrong move, and I’ll slit your fucking throat. Now...I’m going to reach into your pockets and grab your wallet. Try anything and I’ll kill you,” the man said.

Craig was stuck as the man started reaching into his pockets with the knife against his neck. He knew that the man wasn’t going to let him live even after he takes his wallet, it’s a small town, and Craig has seen his face. He knew the man was just keeping him alive just to torture him. Craig hated people like this, he hated it the most. He wanted to snap the man’s neck, he wanted to-

“Gah!”

Craig suddenly heard a cracking sound behind him. The knife that was against his neck suddenly dropped and Craig quickly pulled away when the man’s grip on him loosened. Craig turned around, surprised to see the man’s head turned to an unnatural angle, as if his neck was snapped by someone. Blood was coming out of the man’s nose and eyes, and he wasn’t moving at all. The man eventually fell to the ground with a loud thud.

“....”

“My...what a rude human. Pointing a knife at someone who was unarmed...how low.”

Craig looked up, surprised to see Tweek standing there. “Tweek…”

Tweek smiled at Craig, “good thing I came to the rescue before that disgusting piece of garbage did anything to your pretty neck,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig looked down, feeling ashamed for cursing at Tweek earlier, especially now that Tweek had saved him.

Tweek smiled and walked over to Craig, he grabbed his hand and held it tightly, “let’s go home...and see what we can do with this bastard,” Tweek said.

Tweek snapped his fingers and they were suddenly back at home, in the basement. Tweek smiled as he picked up the man’s body and placed it on the table where Craig knew Tweek would examine the body just to check if the meat quality was good. However, looking on Tweek’s face, Craig can say that Tweek was disappointed.

“M...no good. His skin is way too tough, almost inedible. Not only that, but his body is so full of drugs and unnatural substances, we will most likely get high off of his meat,” Tweek said. “No no...I cannot use him at all for any of our meals. Sadly...we’re gonna have to dispose of the body,” Tweek smirked. Tweek took a step back and snapped his fingers. Before Craig knew it, he saw the man’s corpse getting inflated, his stomach bulging out, and his clothes slowly pulling and being ripped apart. The two took a step back as the body got bigger and bigger, like a balloon being filled up with lots of air.

Before Craig knew it, the body exploded, chunks getting everywhere, blood splattered all over the walls and floor, even getting all over Craig’s entire body, as he stood there, unfazed by it. Tweek stood there, laughing his head off.

“That will teach a bastard like him to mess with you,” Tweek laughed in that witchy voice of his.

Craig stood there, not sure how to feel. He felt embarrassed for having Tweek save him, and for running off in the first place. Craig felt really bad and wanted to apologize, but he couldn’t, his pride wouldn’t let him. Craig sighed and just stared at the ground, blood dripping from his hair and face. Seeing how his entire body was drenched in blood, he decided to use the blood as an excuse to leave the room.

“I’m gonna...take a shower,” Craig said.

“Craig?” Tweek looked at him, confused and frowning. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“.....” Craig looked down, “thank you...for saving me,” Craig said, ashamed at how he acted earlier. He quickly left the basement before Tweek could say anything.

Once in the bathroom, Craig stripped his blood stained clothes from his body and placed it over the sink so none of the blood got on the floor or mixed in with the other clothes in the laundry basket. Once Craig filled the tub with warm water, he went inside, and the blood immediately started mixing in with the water, making the water a slight tint of red and pink. Craig sighed as he leaned back, his mind distracted and his stomach in knots. He washed his face and tried to stay calm, but seeing Tweek earlier, the way he smiled, the way he laughed when he made that man explode, it made Craig’s heart go crazy.

Suddenly, Craig opened his eyes when he heard the door to the bathroom opening. Craig turned his head, shocked to see Tweek standing there, still covered in blood. However, what was different with Tweek was how his expression wasn’t as happy like normal, and he was staring at Craig blankly.

“Um...I’m in the bath, Tweek...do you mind giving me some privacy?” Craig blushed. He was glad that the water was very red at that point, he was sure Tweek wasn’t able to see anything underneath the water.

“.....” Tweek doesn’t say anything, he just walked over and suddenly stepped into the bathtub, still wearing his blood stained clothes. He sat down and Craig quickly leaned back, pulling his legs up, and was shocked to see Tweek sitting in the tub with him.

“W-what are you doing? This bathtub isn’t built for two people at the same time! Are you fucking insane!?” Craig exclaimed, embarrassed.

“....I’m sorry for messing with you, Craig,” Tweek said, looking away.

“....Huh?” Craig was surprised.

Tweek looked down before sighing, “I just...I’m not very good at showing my feelings towards someone...it’s been a few hundred years since the last time I’ve been...this intimate with another being,” Tweek said, “but I know I shouldn’t have messed with your feelings like that...I should have been more straightforward with you. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that Craig...I just wanted to make what is between us to be more...fun...and natural...less awkward,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig blushed as he looked down, hugging his legs tightly.

“....But...seeing how you’re reacting...I realize I need to say these feelings directly,” Tweek cleared his throat, “Craig...I like you...my feelings are the same as yours...and I want to spend all eternity with you,” Tweek smiled.

“.....” Craig’s face went completely red as he stared at the witch, his heart was fluttering, and his stomach in knots. Craig looked down, too embarrassed to show his face. He slumped his entire body into the water, wishing he could hide. “...I like you too, Tweek.”

Tweek smiled and leaned forward, grabbing Craig’s face and kissing him on the lips. Craig went stiff as Tweek kissed him, pushing him against the tub. Craig blushed as he felt Tweek’s hands on his knees, rubbing them in circles.

“A-ah...wait...hold it...I’m still...naked in here,” Craig blushed.

“....So?” Tweek smirked as he grabbed both of Craig’s knees and pushed them apart, spreading his legs. Craig blushed as he looked down, and looked back at Tweek, seeing that familiar mischievous smile on his face. “Since we both need a bath to wash up this blood...why don’t we help each other wash up?” Tweek said as he grabbed Craig’s back and pulled him closer.

Craig looked up at him, feeling his heart pounding and the blood rushing to his face. Never in his life had he felt something like this, it was all too much for him. “Uh...why does this feel so...wrong?” Craig asked, blushing.

Tweek smiled, “want me to stop then?” Tweek asked.

“....” Craig grabbed Tweek’s sleeve, tugging it, “I never...said that,” Craig said.

Tweek grinned, “good,” Tweek leaned forward to kiss Craig once more on the lips, some of the water spilling over the tub as they started moving around inside the small tub.

Craig really was in love with Tweek.

* * *

The past few days have been like a dream for Craig. Everyday, being with Tweek, and spending time with him, it was all Craig ever hoped for in a perfect relationship, even when he was still dating Tom. The moment their feelings were out, Craig saw Tweek in a different light. How his green eyes were like emeralds, how his lips were pink and soft, how his messy hair actually looked very soft and not as tangled at Craig imagined it to be. The more Craig noticed Tweek, the more his feelings for him deepened.

Of course, being in a relationship with Tweek isn’t easy, especially when the entire town believed he and Tweek were cousins. As much as Craig liked his private moments with Tweek in the comforts of home or anywhere away from the public, he couldn’t help but wish they could go on dates like normal couples, hold hands outside, or even have a brief kiss whenever they are working at the store together. Craig really wished he could be more affectionate towards Tweek outside the privacy of their home, and make things more special with Tweek. Of course, they couldn’t do any of that, even with Tweek’s magic. Too many people believe they were related, even people that aren’t from town. Tweek just didn’t have enough power to really change people’s memory of what they were.

So Craig had decided to suck it up and just be happy that he could be with Tweek, both at home and outside, and Craig should be happy that he gets to kiss, hug, and be closer to Tweek in the comforts of their home. Still, even when Craig was starting to get used to his new relationship with Tweek, he couldn’t help but start getting more annoyed with other people.

“How are you enjoying the soup, Ms. Linda?” Tweek asked.

“Oh, it’s quite good, Mr. Tweak. Just like all of your other foods,” Ms. Linda, a regular customer, said with a cheerful smile. She then leaned forward, “now...what’s your secret?” Ms. Linda said, joking of course.

Tweek smiled and chuckled, “sorry...family secret,” Tweek said.

The two chuckled and Ms. Linda continued to enjoy her soup and complimenting Tweek’s food, laughing and joking, and having a nice time chatting since there weren’t any other customers at the moment. Craig, however, didn’t like how Ms. Linda was talking to Tweek, even if she was a few years older than Tweek, and Tweek had made a point to tell Craig that he was not interested in women the very slightest, Craig couldn’t help but feel a bit insecure and wish the old hag would leave his boyfriend alone.

However, it wasn’t just Ms. Linda that Craig felt uneasy about. It was all the customers and anyone who dared to get close to Tweek. Craig hated how people would just push Craig to the side, ignoring the fact that Craig was talking to Tweek, and start a conversation with Tweek as if Craig was in the middle of talking to him. Craig hated how everyone ignored him and focused their attention on Tweek, admiring him, adoring him, loving his food, and giving the witch compliments.

“Tch...I bet they wouldn’t adore him so much if they knew who he really was….those fucking bastards,” Craig grumbled as he tried his bets to ignore the uneasy feeling of people getting close to Tweek, and tried to get to work. If Tweek didn’t mind it, then Craig shouldn’t be reacting like this, right?

“Hey, one eye! I need a refill here,” Someone exclaimed.

Craig frowned. Sometimes, he really hates the people in this town, and actually wishes he could just burn them all alive, along with the entire town.

Craig just sighed and went over, taking the cup, “what was your drink order?” Craig asked.

“Thai tea,” the man said.

“....” Craig looked into the cup and noticed that the left over droplets that were in the cup was not Thai tea, but what appeared to be matcha tea. “Sir, it’s obvious you didn’t order matcha tea. You can’t have a refill of another drink you didn’t pay for. If you want Thai tea, you’ll have to go to the counter, order one, and then pay for it,” Craig said.

The man didn’t like that answer, “why do I have to fucking go to the counter and spend more money on something that’s practically the same thing!?”

Craig frowned, he hated it when people can’t get their foods and drinks right, “one, matcha tea and Thai tea are completely different from each other, and two, Thai tea costs two dollars more than Matcha tea, so you’d technically be stealing two dollars from us if I gave you the Thai tea instead of the matcha. Now, if you want a refill, it’ll have to be the matcha, but if you want the Thai tea, you’re going to have to go to the counter and pay for it,” Craig said.

The man now stood up, very upset, “listen here you one eyed, little freak! I’m the customer here and what the customers say goes!”

“Actually, it’s what the owner says that goes around here,” Tweek said, suddenly appearing next to them, “and right now...I don’t appreciate you talking to my employee like that. I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Tweek said.

“B-but I-”

“Leave. Now,” Tweek said sternly. For a second there, Tweek’s eyes turned into a dangerous red, freaking both the man and Craig out, but when Tweek blined, his eyes were back to normal, so the man wasn’t sure if what he saw was real or not.

“...Fine...I prefer delivery anyways, that way I don’t see this one eye freak anymore,” the man huffed before he left.

Tweek clicked his tongue, frowning, “hm...what a rude human...maybe I should ban him...and then cut off his tongue and shove it down his throat,” Tweek smirked.

Craig stared at him before smiling, “nah...don’t waste your energy,” Craig said, “the moment he calls for delivery...I’ll make sure to cut off his dick and shove it down his throat instead,” Craig smirked.

“Oh...I like that,” Tweek chuckled before he returned to the counter and began to help the next customer.

Craig smiled and went back to cleaning, feeling his heart beating fast. However, he hated how everyone seemed to like Tweek, how they appreciate his services, and are sucking up to him as if expecting free food if they were his friends. They were all fake, liars, despicable fucks. They don’t deserve Tweek’s attention, only Craig could be in Tweek’s eyes, so why even bother trying to be close to Tweek?

_ “Scald them with boiling oil, watch their skin turn red before it slowly peels off! Hear their screams as their skin melts right off their bones!” _

“....” Craig could hear the voices again. They were getting louder these days. Telling him to do awful things to them. Usually, Craig was used to them since they were always aimed at terrible people, but lately, he couldn’t help but think about doing awful things to pretty much anyone that he just didn’t like, regardless if they were innocent or not.

_ “Poke their eyes out! Put them on a meat hook! Let them bleed for a week! Watch their blood drain from their bodies! Do it! Do it! Do it!” _

“Craig!”

“H-huh?” Craig looked out, snapping out of his daze.

“I need you to make a delivery to Ms. Henderson. She ordered five pot pies,” Tweek said.

“Oh...o-okay,” Craig said as he took the large boxes.

“Craig…” Tweek said.

Craig froze, “yes?”

“....Try not to get distracted, okay?” Tweek smiled.

“....” Craig looked down, wondering if Tweek knew what he was thinking. “Okay,” Craig said. He took the boxes and headed towards his delivery bike. Craig puts the boxes on the rack on the back of the bike. Craig then hopped on and started heading towards Ms. Henderson’s place.

The moment he reached the home of the older woman, he knocked on the door, only to be surprised when he heard Ms. Henderson’s voice, sounding a bit seductive. Gross.

“Hello,” Ms. Henderson said, sticking out her right hip as if trying to show off her curves. “...Oh...it’s you,” Ms. Henderson said, standing normally and had an annoyed look on her face.

Craig frowned, realizing that the woman was hoping to do that to Tweek and catch his eye. The bitch. Putting on a smile, Craig held up the boxes, “here is your pot pies, Ms. Henderson. That will be thirty-two dollars and fifty cents,” Craig said.

“Right,” Ms. Henderson sighed, “honestly...why can’t that cute blonde, handsome, hunk deliver my food?” Ms. Henderson muttered to herself, but loud enough for Craig to hear.

Craig frowned and felt his blood boiling, “because that blonde, handsome hunk is the cook at our store, so he obviously can’t leave to do the deliveries since he has to make the food you love so much,” Craig said, emphasizing the last part. He realized how Ms. Henderson always orders from them nearly everyday, and Craig could tell since the old woman was starting to gain more and more weight each time he saw her. Now that Craig thought about it, he noticed how almost anyone that came to Tweek’s shop was gaining a lot of weight from eating so much of Tweek’s food. Craig was surprised he never gained a lot of weight since he ate Tweek’s food everyday.

Ms. Henderson frowned, but ignored Craig, grabbing her purse and digging through it, trying the money to pay for the pot pies. “Honestly, I wish your cousin could have hired some more help, someone a bit handsome...just like him,” Ms. Henderson said, “it’s much nicer to have a handsome and polite young man deliver my food.”

Craig frowned, “ma’am, even if we were to hire more people, we would hire them based on how professional and skilled they are, and not on looks. Delivery people are meant to deliver your food,” Craig said, “and not for you to hope to fuck them one day,” Craig said, a bit too loudly he’ll admit.

Ms. Henderson paused and angrily glared at Craig, “ugh, if you weren’t Mr. Tweak’s cousin, I’d complain about you, but I’m just too crazy about his food and him. Tch, here! Your thirty dollars!” Ms. Hnderson exclaimed as she pulled three ten dollar bills and threw them at Craig’s face.

“...Ma’am...I said it’s Thirty-two dollars and fifty cents. You’re two dollars and a couple of cents short,” Craig said, feeling his blood boiling.

“Ugh, see? You’re such an annoying piece of shit,” Ms. Henderson huffed before heading inside to find more money, “wait out there, I’ll get your damn money, greedy bastard.”

“.....” Craig couldn’t take it.

_ “Do it.” _

He hated people like her. He hated people who pretend to be nice when he’s with Tweek, but the moment he’s alone, they treat him like garbage.

_ “Do it.” _

He didn’t care if Ms. Henderson never did anything too bad with her life, or did anything seriously bad to other people, but the way she treated him, he couldn’t take it. He wanted to snap her neck.

_ “Do it!” _

He wanted to bash her head against the door till he heard her skull being crushed.

_ “Do it!” _

He wanted to pour gasoline all over her body, just to burn her alive as she screamed for mercy. Craig wanted to rip her flesh off her while she’s still kicking, he wanted to scoop out both of her eyeballs and squish them underneath his feet. He wanted to break every finger until they were ripped out of her hand.

_ “Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!” _

Craig wanted to eat her alive and leave nothing but her bones behind.

“.....” Craig walked inside, seeing the door was opened and Ms. Henderson was still looking for the two dollars and fifty cents. The moment Craig was inside, he slowly walked around, seeing that Ms. Henderson was upstairs since he could hear her footsteps. Craig looked around until he noticed a lighter, and a can of hairspray on the coffee table. Craig took both and started walking upstairs. The moment he was upstairs, he saw Ms. Henderson in her room, searching in her drawers, still trying to find the money she owed him.

“Ah ha! Two dollars and fifty cents. Now to give this to that brat and enjoy my pot p-” Ms. Henderson turned around, but was startled to see Craig standing behind her, giving her a blank stare. “What are you doing here? I told you to wait outside!”

“....” Craig stayed silent, holding the can of hairspray and light behind him.

“Tch, couldn’t wait, huh? Well here’s the rest of the money I owe you. Now get out of here,” Ms. Henderson huffed, throwing the money at the floor, and expecting Craig to pick it up.

“....” Craig stared blankly at the money on the ground and turned to look at Ms. Henderson.

“Well? There’s your money! Take it and leave,” Ms. Henderson exclaimed, getting angry.

“....” Craig stared at her blankly. His cold gaze making the old woman shiver.

“Ugh! Will you leave already, or do I have to call the cops you piece of-” The moment Ms. Henderson took a step forward, Craig pulled out the spray can and lighter, lit the lighter, put it in front of the hairspray can, and flames started shooting out and Ms. Henderson was soon on fire. “Ah!” Ms. Henderson screamed, running around as her entire body was in flames. Craig took a step back when Ms. Henderson ran towards him, trying to get the fire out, but she accidentally left her room and went over the railing, falling to the first floor. Craig could hear the loud thud, as well as something breaking. He rushed out of the room and looked over the railing. He saw that Ms. Henderson was no longer on fire, but her legs were completely broken, and blood was coming out of them.

Craig smiled as he started making his way downstairs, and saw the damage up close. However, when he got closer, he realized that the woman was still alive, still breathing, but going in and out of consciousness.

“Tch...just fucking die already,” Craig sighed before he grabbed the woman’s hair and started dragging her towards the kitchen. The moment he was in the kitchen, he looked at the sink, realizing there was a switch for the garbage disposal. Craig pulled Ms. Henderson up as best as he could, had her lean against the counter, put her hand into the drain of the sink, and the moment that Ms. Henderson opened her eyes, Craig turned on the switch for the garbage disposal.

“Aaaaahhhhh!” Ms. Henderson screamed as the blades cut through her skin. Craig made the pain worse by turning on the water, making the blood mix with the water. Ms. Henderson tried to pull away, but Craig grabbed her head and dunked her head into the water, parts of her face getting close to the blades of the garbage disposal, and her nose was immediately cut off as she continued to scream through the water.

Craig looked around and saw a knife, he grabbed it and quickly cut off the fingers of Ms. Henderson’s other hand. Ms. Henderson screamed louder and tried to move, but Craig kept a hand down her head, making sure she couldn’t lift her head up at all. Craig then used the knife to cut off her entire hand, causing the woman to bleed even more.

Eventually, the screams died down, and all Craig could see were bubbles forming in the water before it all settled. Ms. Henderson’s body went limp and she wasn’t moving. Her arm fell to her side, letting the blood drop to the floor. When Craig let her body go, she slumped to the ground, her other arm was free from the garbage disposal, and revealed her flesh had been shredded, and Craig could see the blood and bones.

Craig stared at the body blankly, before his stomach began to growl. Feeling hungry, Craig stepped over, lifted Ms. Henderson’s head, and used his fingers to scoop out her eyes. Craig grabbed the eyeball, pulling it as carefully as he could, seeing the nerves were still attached to her head. Craig pulled and pulled until the eye was completely out. Craig then dangled the eyeball over his mouth before letting it go. Craig chewed on the eyeball, feeling the juices and blood bursting out of the eyeball, and the texture turning into a gelatinous mush.

The moment Craig swallowed, he licked his lips and wanted to have another, but stopped himself. “...I should save this for Tweek,” Craig said. He stood up straight and stared at the body. He realized he needed to find a way to carry her body without being seen. Craig noticed the large boxes that had the pot pies, and had a good idea. He emptied all the boxes, feeling bad that he wasted those pot pies that Tweek made. Once the boxes were empty, Craig grabbed the knife and began to cut through Ms. Henderson’s body. Cutting them into small enough pieces so that they will fit into each of the boxes. It took awhile since the knife wasn’t as big as a butcher knife, but it did the job. Craig dumped all the pieces into the box, closing the lid as best as he could, and smiled as he saw the blood seeping through the box a bit.

Once the boxes were closed up, he looked at himself, realizing that he had some blood stains on his jacket. Craig sighed and looked around, noticing one of Ms. Henderson’s coats. Craig quickly grabbed it, saw that it was very big on him, which was perfect, and quickly put it on before he grabbed the boxes and started heading out the door. Craig got on his bike and started making his way back to Tweek’s shop, hoping Tweek would be happy with the gift he was bringing.

When Craig came inside the shop, he was relieved that there were not many people around, and was even more relieved that no one was paying too much mind to Craig as he carefully carried the boxes to the back where Tweek was. When he came into the kitchen, he saw Tweek busy cooking, bowls, ingredients, and silverware flying around, and the sounds of ovens, mixers, and blenders were busy working. Craig hugged the boxes, feeling nervous, he wasn’t sure if Tweek would be happy with his gift, but he knew there was no turning back now. He took a step forward, making sure he was heard.

“Oh? Craig, you’re finally back. What took you so long? It was really hard tending to the other customers all on my-” Tweek turned around and immediately noticed the boxes, “why do you have the boxes with you?” Tweek asked. He then noticed the coat that Craig was wearing. “...Is that...Ms. Henderson’s coat?” Tweek asked, remembering seeing Ms. Henderson wore that coat a few times.

“....” Craig looked down, feeling shy. He then placed the boxes down and picked up only one. He opened the box and showed Tweek what was inside. Tweek was surprised when he saw the box full of organs and chopped up limbs. “I...I brought you some m-meat,” Craig said before he removed the coat and had a smile on his face.

“...Oh Craig...what have you done?” Tweek asked as he held up the box and stared inside.

Craig dropped his smile and felt bad. He thought to himself that he fucked up and doing this didn’t make Tweek feel happy at all. Craig paled and felt his insides squeezing as he felt terrible, “I-I’m sorry...she was being such a bitch and then she started talking about how she wanted to impress you and she was making fun of me, and...I just snapped and...I didn’t know you weren’t going to like this, I really thought you wouldn’t mind who I kill! I’m sorry, Tweek, I didn’t mean to-”

Craig was suddenly cut off when he felt a pair of lips on his. Craig’s eyes widened as he looked up and realized that Tweek was kissing him while holding him closer to his body. Craig blushed and kissed back, but was still confused with this reaction.

Tweek pulled away, a huge smile formed on his lips, “this is perfect! I’ve been meaning to cook up that fat bitch for awhile,” Tweek said. “I just never had the time or even the excuse as to why I want her dead,” Tweek giggled.

Craig blushed, “so...you like my gift?” Craig asked.

Tweek smirked, “oh yes, I love it very much! Her meat will last us for weeks! And such skilled cutting skills too, Craig. Well done!” Tweek said.

Craig smiled, feeling happy that he made his beloved Tweek happy. “I’m glad you like it, Tweek,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled and kissed Craig once more, “hey...since you’re doing some random killings now...mind doing me a few favors?” Tweek asked.

“O-of course, anything for you,” Craig said.

Tweek smirked, “you see...I’ve been meaning to kill a few folks around here, I’ve been having so many ideas on what to do with their meat, but since I’m quite busy with the store and keeping this charade that I’m human, I just don’t have a lot of time,” Tweek smiled, “so...you think you can do some killings for me? I know you’re usually not comfortable killing people unless they have really hurt you or are complete fuckers...but...if you just kill a few people that I have on my personal list...I would really appreciate it...and our meals will taste fantastic,” Tweek said.

“...” Killing people that have never really gone out of their way to harm Craig or even bother him, that was something Craig wasn’t really used to. Sure, he was used to killing people, only because he felt they deserved it, but he has never killed people for no real reason.

Still...if it meant Tweek will be happy...he could do it. After all, everyone in town isn’t exactly innocent.

Craig smiled and hugged Tweek, “of course, anything for you. Honey,” Craig smiled.

Tweek smiled.

* * *

The first time Craig had killed someone was a total accident, he didn’t mean to kill that person, and yet, something in him made him do it. The second time, he was well aware of what he was doing, and still went with it. Then the third and fourth time, he was starting to get used to it, and the fifth and so on felt so natural to him. In his mind, those he had killed had all deserved it. That something in his head was telling him that the world will be better if scumbag like them were gone from this world.

However, killing people because Tweek just wants their meat for his latest creation? Well, it was hard at first, but the more Craig did it, the more he was used to it.

“Please...please...what did I even do!? I don’t deserve to die!”

“Sorry...but...the witch wants his meat,” Craig raised the chainsaw and went to cut up the woman in pieces.

Kill after kill, each and every person on Tweek’s hit list was met, and the more people Tweek has put on his list, the more eager Craig would be to kill them, knowing that his love would be happy once their meat was delivered to him for his meals. Everything Craig did was for Tweek’s happiness.

“No! No! Please!”

Craig dragged the man towards the woodchipper and pushed him in closer and closer to the blades. As the man struggled and tried to be free from his restraints, Craig paused for a second, wondering if this was okay. The more Craig thought about it, the more his stomach felt sick, however, when he thought about Tweek and his smile, Craig knew that this was for him. Craig pushed the man in, the man screamed for a few seconds before his head was completely cut off. Craig watched as the man’s blood started spraying out of the woodchipper, and Craig quickly used a bucket to catch any blood and meat chunks coming out.

Craig noticed that the first few people on Tweek’s lists were those that have been coming to Tweek’s shop more often or were the first few customers to ever order his food. Craig also noticed how almost all of his victims were quite different looking, and it was now that Craig noticed. Just like Ms. Henderson, all of his victims had gotten fatter, and seemed to be eating more and more of Tweek’s food everyday. Craig wasn’t sure if this was Tweek’s doing, but he wasn’t going to question it. After all, whether they were fat, skinny, bad, good, or whatever, Craig’s job was to butcher them and give their meat to Tweek.

The more meat Craig gave, the more happy Tweek was, and the more happy Tweek was, the more happy Craig was.

No one else matters. Everyone but Tweek deserved to be chopped up into meat chunks and be served as their dinner.

“Craig, I need you to do something for me,” Tweek smiled.

“Yeah, sure. What is it?” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled and held out a stack of flyers, “I need you to go around town and put these up,” Tweek said.

Craig was surprised, “why? Your business is doing so well,” Craig said.

“I know, but as you know...the more we target our customers...the less meet we’ll get for my meals,” Tweek said, “and I do know there are still a few people in town that haven’t come to my shop yet, so these flyers will hopefully change their mind and have them come over,” Tweek said.

“Okay...but I don’t know if flyers are going to change anyone’s mind,” Craig said as he stared at them.

“Oh! Don’t stare too long, Craig. Otherwise your mind will go blank and all you can think about is eating the food that is displayed on the flyers. I did use my magic to create them,” Tweek said.

“Ah...okay, I see,” Craig said as he looked away, he could already hear a buzzing noise in his head when he stared at the flyers for only a few seconds.

“Just walk around town and put these flyers everywhere. I’m sure you can convince a few people to come to my shop,” Tweek said.

“Got it,” Craig smiled. He took the flyers and started heading around town, handing them to people and putting them around town. He noticed a few people becoming intrigued with the flyers and started making their way to Tweek’s shop, Craig smiled, knowing that the flyers were working and everyone will soon be enthralled with Tweek’s food.

As Craig was walking around, he found himself near the cemetary. As he was walking by, he stopped when he noticed two people in the distance. He froze when he saw Jason’s parents.

Ever since Jason was declared dead all those years ago, Jason’s parents have been coming to the grave they made for him nearly everyday, even if Jason’s body was never found. Both of Jason’s parents looked sad, and it seemed they had tears in their eyes, probably crying for a while before Craig arrived.

Not wanting to be seen, Craig was about to walk by, but Jason’s mother called out for him. “Craig! Hello dear,” Jason’s mother said, walking over to him.

“...Hi,” Craig said, looking down.

Jason’s mother smiled, “you seem busy, dear. Are all those flyers from your work?”

“Uh huh,” Craig said awkwardly.

“I see,” Jason’s mother smiled. She looked at the flyers and took one from him, “well...the food does smell good whenever we walk by that store...maybe we’ll go and visit,” Jason’s mother said.

“Oh...uh...that’s great,” Craig said.

Jason’s mother smiled before she looked down, “I know...you and Jason were never close...and I’m sorry for how my son behaved when you boys were young...but I hope...now that years have gone by...you can...forgive him?”

“.....” Forgiveness? Why would Craig need to forgive someone that has made his life a living hell?

“I know it’s a lot for me to ask...but now that Jason is gone...maybe it’s time to bury the hatchet,” Jason’s mother said. She placed a hand on Craig’s shoulder, “just...think about it...dear,” Jason’s mother smiled. A very kind smile, a smile that Craig has never seen from anyone else in town. The only smiles Craig was used to were the smiles from Tweek, and the smiles he remembered from his family all those years ago.

After Jason’s parents left, taking the flyer with them, Craig stood there, feeling confused. Once he realized he was on his own, he thought of just leaving and continuing his work, however, he couldn’t help but be curious about Jason's grave. Against his better judgement, Craig headed over to the grave, seeing Jason’s name carved into the stone, as well as the flowers that were most likely left by his parents and anyone who actually liked Jason.

Craig stared at the gravestone, feeling his stomach becoming uneasy and his mind becoming fuzzy. “....You deserve this,” Craig said, talking to the gravestone. He glared at the grave, feeling his anger building up, “you tried to kill me that day...you could have killed me if I didn’t stop you,” Craig said, gripping the flyers in his hands.

_ “He deserved it! He deserved it! He deserved it!” _

“If I didn’t get rid of you...you would have probably hurt more people...right? You could have hurt Clyde, Token, Jimmy...and everyone who you had a problem with...but most of all...you could have gotten me,” Craig said.

_ “He deserved to die! You should have killed him the moment you two met! He deserved to die!” _

“You’ve been nothing but a prick, making me feel like a worthless human being everyday, making me feel like my mind was about to explode with every comment you made about me,” Craig said, gripping the flyers so tightly that his hands began to tremble.

_ “He deserved to have his head bashed in! He deserved to have his skull crushed by your own hands!” _

“I feel no remorse for what I did.”

_ “He deserved it!” _

“I no longer feel any guilt.”

_ “Good that he’s dead!” _

“I...will never forgive you for what you did! You don’t deserve any fucking pity!” Craig then grabbed the flowers on the ground and started tearing the flowers up, ripping the petals and kicking them on the ground. “You deserved to fucking die!” Craig shouted, not caring if anyone heard him.

_ “He deserved to die! Whether you killed him by accident or not! He deserved it!” _

“....Accident?” Craig muttered. “Accident? Acc...ident?” Craig muttered, his mind going blank on him for a few seconds.

That’s right, Craig didn’t mean to kill Jason that day, it was all an accident. He tried to get Jason off of him that day, and in the state of panic, Craig went off on him. He wanted to push Jason away and hurt him a little, but in no means did he actually want to kill him. So of course...the first kill that Craig ever did was a complete and total accident. Craig didn’t mean to kill him, and Craig definitely didn’t mean to eat his body that day.

“....” Craig’s anger faded at the realization, his eyes were wide, and he stared at the grave, shocked. His tight grip on the flyers loosened, allowing some of the flyers to fly out of his hands and into the air and ground.

That’s right...Craig never intended to kill anyone, he never planned on becoming someone like this. Craig never intended to be a murderer.

“...What have I done?” Craig muttered as he felt tears in his eyes as he started to remember who he was before all of this happened, how he must have shamed his family by what he was doing, how he was a disgusting person for killing so many people, regardless if they deserved it or not.

Craig had become a monster, just like all of those who had hurt him before.

Craig felt sick, and he couldn’t do any of this anymore. The murders, eating people’s bodies, and hurting innocent people. Craig couldn’t do it, he couldn’t do it anymore. He just couldn’t do it.

Suddenly, Craig’s phone began to buzz, and when Craig checked the message, his heart sank when he saw the message from Tweek.

_ Come home. Let’s talk -Tweek _

“....” Craig knew that Tweek knew. Of course Tweek would know something, he was the witch of the forest after all.

Craig took a deep breath before he started making his way home, forgetting the flyers and focused on heading home. Every step Craig made was as if he was heading towards his own execution.

The moment Craig reached his house, he could feel the air had changed. Craig took a deep breath as he stepped inside, seeing Tweek sitting on the couch, sipping some coffee and his eyes were closed.

“....Tweek?”

“....Come inside, lock the doors...and sit with me. Have some coffee,” Tweek said in the calmest voice ever. He had a smile on his face.

“....” Craig did as he was told. He closed the door and walked towards the couch, sitting next to Tweek. He saw there was another cup on the coffee table, a cup meant for him. Craig felt his heart racing as he picked up the cup and stared at the coffee inside, not sure if he should drink it or not.

“It’s not poisonous...if that’s what you’re thinking,” Tweek said.

“.....” Craig stared at the cup before he put it down. He had his head down as he felt his heart racing in his chest, “I’m sorry...but I can’t do it anymore,” Craig said.

“....Even though you’ve done it many times already?” Tweek asked.

Craig felt tears in his eyes, “....”

“How many have you killed so far, Craig? How much flesh had you eaten over the past few years?” Tweek asked, “how come you started regretting your choices now after just seeing the grave of your first murder?”

“...Because the first time was an accident,” Craig said, “it was never supposed to happen,” Craig said.

“How do you know that? How do you know it’s not fate?” Tweek asked.

“...Whether it’s fate or not...I shouldn’t have killed him,” Craig said.

“Even if he was going to kill you?” Tweek asked.

“.....” Craig closed his eyes and lowered his head, “I’m sorry...Tweek…”

“.....It’s okay, Craig,” Tweek reached out and pulled Craig in, Craig’s head laying against Tweek’s chest as he felt Tweek’s hand gently petting the side of his head, “you’re a good person, and a good person like you doesn’t deserve a terrible life or a guilty conscience. If you want to stop...you can stop,” Tweek said.

“...” Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek, holding him tightly, “please don’t leave me. Please stay with me...even if I don’t want any part of this anymore,” Craig said, “I don’t want to lose you...I love you too much to let you go,” Craig said, tears in his eyes, “please...we can just eat normal meals from now on, we can just move on from all of it! We’ll throw away the meat, we can continue to run the shop, but we can forget about the killings. We can just be together...won’t that be enough for you?” Craig asked.

“....” Tweek looked at Craig before smiling. He placed a hand on Craig’s cheek and leaned forward, “oh Craig,” Tweek sighed as he kissed Craig on the lips. Craig went still for a second before he kissed Tweek back, feeling relieved.

“....A-ah!” Craig felt Tweek’s teeth biting down on Craig’s bottom lip. Craig tried to pull away, but Tweek had a strong grip on his lip. Craig started hitting Tweek’s chest, trying to make him let go, but Tweek kept a grip on Craig’s shoulders, and started to pull until he managed to rip off a good chunk of Craig’s lip.

Craig fell to the ground, shaking. His mouth bleeding and dripping down his chin and shirt. He looked up at Tweek in horror, seeing the witch chewing before swallowing his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry...but...I can’t give this up. If you can’t help me...then I sadly have to make you part of my meal,” Tweek said.

Craig began to crawl back, staring at Tweek with shocked eyes. “Please...you don’t have to do this,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “I’m sorry...but I do,” Tweek said.

“No you don’t! You don’t have to do this! Look! If you really need to eat humans, you can go ahead and do it! You don’t have to eat me!” Craig exclaimed.

“...I’m sorry Craig...but I can see that if I continue to kill...the guilt will consume you...and you’ll have no choice but to report me...and people will find out I’m a witch and try to burn me at the stake...just like how humans killed my parents,” Tweek said.

“W-what?” Craig stared at him, confused.

Tweek sighed, “...as you know...there were the witch trials in Salem...and my parents were unfortunately killed in those trials. Witches can live forever...but that doesn’t mean we can’t die,” Tweek said. “So...I’m trying to bring them back...all of them back,” Tweek said.

Craig’s eyes widened, “bring...them back?”

Tweek smiled, “I found out...there is a way to bring someone back to life, Craig. However...such magic needs a lot of energy...and you want to know...witches get their energy by eating food...however...witches get lots of energy by eating human flesh,” Tweek said. “I was hoping...that with your help...I could get enough people to help me not only bring back my parents and friends...but...I could bring back your family too. I wanted to help you so badly, Craig,” Tweek said, “but...knowing you’ll be stopping me if I let you go...I unfortunately...have to eat you,” Tweek said.

“Tweek...please…” Craig said, tears in his eyes.

Tweek crouched down till he was almost at Craig’s level. He grabbed Craig’s shoulder, holding him in place, “...I’m so sorry, Craig. For what it’s worth...I truly do love you...but I can’t let my family down. I promise...once I get enough energy...I’ll bring you back to life too, and we can be happy together...forever,” Tweek said. He opened his mouth, showing his sharp teeth, and he started to lean forward.

“Tweek...no,” Craig tried to get out of Tweek’s grasp, but couldn’t. Craig’s heart was racing, he was filled with so much panic and fear. He looked at the witch he fell in love with, feeling his mind go number as Tweek leaned closer. “Please! Stop!” Craig shouted.

“I’m sorry, Craig. I’ll always love-” Tweek’s eyes widened as Craig suddenly lunged forward and bit down on Tweek’s neck while the witch was distracted. Craig’s mind went blank as he towered over the witch and began to bite down more on Tweek’s flesh, ripping the skin, causing the witch to bleed, and tearing into his body. Craig then reached out and punctured into Tweek’s chest, grabbing Tweek’s heart before pulling it out and taking a huge bite out of it. “A-ah…” Tweek stared at Craig, his eyes filled with tears as he slumped to the ground, unable to move.

“....” Craig was breathing heavily as he chewed, however, when he heard Tweek’s faint breathing, he snapped out of his daze and realized what he had done. Craig’s eyes widened as he dropped Tweek’s heart, staring at Tweek in horror. “Oh my god...what have I done!?” Craig was shaking as he held Tweek’s body up. “Tweek...I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry,” Craig said, tears falling from his eyes.

“...Ha ha ha...why are you apologizing...Craig? I tried to eat you...remember?” Tweek laughed, there were tears falling from his eyes.

“...I didn’t want this...I don’t want this! Why did any of this have to happen!?” Craig exclaimed.

“....To tell you the truth...I may have seen this coming...ah...I was just hoping...to change fate...and make things...different...but I guess...fate is a cruel bitch...and it doesn’t matter how much you change something...it’s going to happen anyways,” Tweek said as he leaned against Craig’s arms, “I’m so sorry...for lying to you, Craig. I really didn’t mean to hurt you. All I wanted...was to bring back my family...and yours...make our lives happy. I thought that if I fattened up enough people and then ate them...we would be living happy lives together...with everyone,” Tweek said.

“....Tweek...you know what you told me?” Craig asked. “You told me there are bad people, good people, and people in between. However...there are also people that can’t be all good or bad,” Craig said, “and Tweek...we’re not good people...but we’re not bad people either...we’re simply trying to survive...so even if you want a happy life...it’ll never happen. There is no such thing as a happy ending for two monsters,” Craig said.

“....Ha...ha ha ha...I guess...I see your point...my...you’ve become such a bright young man, Craig,” Tweek tried his best to move his hand, and gently place it on Craig’s cheek, “it’s no wonder...I fell for you,” Tweek said, smiling at him. Tweek kept crying as he felt everything fading.

“...Tweek...please don’t leave me,” Craig begged as he held Tweek’s hand.

“...I’ll always be with you, Craig...both in your heart and stomach,” Tweek said.

Craig looked at him before he held his body close, hugging the witch tightly. “I love you...I love you…”

“....Craig...before I go...be sure to take my heart with you...and go to my cottage,” Tweek said.

“W-what?” Craig asked.

“...Monsters like us don’t usually have a happy ending...but...for you...you deserve to have a happy...life…” Tweek said. “So...go and get your happy life...Craig...and I’m sure...we’ll meet again,” Tweek smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Craig on the lips before he fell back, his eyes slowly closing. “Till...then….”

“....Tweek? Tweek? Tweek!?” Craig shook Tweek’s body, but he wasn't responding. Craig cried out for Tweek’s name over and over, but the witch wasn’t responding. “Tweek…” Craig sat there, his mouth bleeding, and holding Tweek’s cold and lifeless body. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared at Tweek, his mind going crazy as the seconds went by.

Something inside Craig finally snapped, and Craig stared at his love, feeling something inside of him telling him to start leaving.

“....I promise...Tweek...I promise...no matter what...I bring you back...and I don’t...care how I do it. I’ll bring you back,” Craig said as he grabbed Tweek’s heart and stared at his love with a smile. “I’ll see you soon, Tweek.”

Craig then left the house with the heart in his hands.

* * *

It was said that there was a witch in the forest, a witch who has caused a lot of death in a small town known as South Park. A few years prior, so many people were found missing, only to be discovered it was the witch’s doing. When police investigated, they found that the people who had died were people that had gone to a small food shop owned by a man named Tweek Tweak. When police came to investigate, they had found the body of Tweek Tweak. Searching around, they found the corpses and body pieces of everyone that had gone missing, and after examining Tweek’s body, they found that his body wasn’t normal.

The town soon realized that the handsome blonde man that made all the delicious food for everyone was none other than the witch of the forest, killing them in secret. The entire town was shocked and horrified by the news.

People did wonder if Craig Tucker had any part of this, seeing how he was working at the shop with the witch, however, when investigators found what appeared to be a bottom lip in the witch’s stomach, they found out it belonged to Craig Tucker himself. Police have declared that the young man was eaten by Tweek, the witch who has been taking care of Craig this entire time.

“Poor Craig...he was probably brainwashed by that disgusting witch!”

“To think...the witch has eaten the one that was helping him! The horrors!”

“That witch must have been fattening us all, just so he could eat us all later!”

The town began to believe that it was Craig who had killed the witch, however, it didn’t explain how Craig killed the witch, especially since there were bite marks all over the witch’s body, and they couldn’t find the rest of Craig’s body. So they weren’t sure if Craig was still alive or not.

Years had past, and soon, people began to truly believe that the witch was gone. The fence that surrounded the forest was soon taken down, and people were free to walk around the forests. They were all relieved that the witch was gone from the world, and they no longer feared the forest.

However, even with the witch officially being dead, there was something else in the forest that the town should fear, someone that is just as terrifying as the witch.

“Jamie! Come on!”

“I’m going as fast as I can, Carlos! The winds are very strong and aren’t helping me move fast!”

“Well if we don’t hurry up and find shelter soon, the winds and this storm are going to kill us!”

“Ugh! Well I can’t see a thing, and there is no reception out here!” Jamie exclaimed, “how are we going to find help, let alone shelter!?”

“I don’t know, just keep your eyes open,” Carlos exclaimed.

“My eyes open!? Carlos, we are stranded in the middle of nowhere! Our car crashed in the middle of this spooky ass forest! I don’t even know if we’re closer to a town because of this weather! Face it...we’re going to die before we find shelter!”

“....Look!” Carlos pointed to what appeared to be light and smoke.

“Holy shit,” Jamie exclaimed, “where did that come from!?”

“I don’t care, but if there’s light and smoke, there’s got to be someone that could help us! Come on!” Carlos exclaimed.

“Hey! Wait up!”

The two stranded young adults rushed towards what appeared to be a small cottage. The two reached the cottage, relieved that they might be saved. However, as they got closer, they noticed that the cottage was very old looking, yet somehow was still kept together.

“....You sure someone lives here?” Jamie asked.

“The lights are on and there’s smoke coming from the chimney, of course someone must live here. Someone must be keeping this place from falling apart,” Carlos said.

“Okay okay...just knock on the door already, I’m freezing my ass off,” Jamie shuddered.

Carlos walked towards the door and knocked on it. “Hello? Anyone in there!? We need some help! Our car lost control because of this weather and we have no idea where the road is! Could you please help us?” Carlos exclaimed. After a few minutes, there is silence.

“....See? No one is in there,” Jamie sighed.

“Well there has to be someone! Lights don’t stay on unless someone lives in-”

“Hello?” The door suddenly opened a tiny bit, and the two could see someone’s eye staring at them.

“Oh...thank god...um...sorry to bother you, sir, but we were in an accident a few miles back...and we were hoping if you could help us?” Carlos asked.

“Oh...of course. Please, come in,” The man opened the door, and the two were surprised to see a young looking man wearing a white eyepatch and a mask over their mouth and nose. The man was wearing what appeared to be a blue chullo hat, a blue hoodie, black pants, and had the brightest blue eye. The two were shocked how young looking the man was since he was living in a very old looking cottage. “Come in where it’s warm. You two must be hurt,” the man said.

“Just a few scratches. It’s a good thing our car didn’t crash into this tree too badly, but it stopped working after we tried turning it on a few times,” Carlos explained, “we’ve been stuck in that storm for a few minutes, and we weren’t sure where we were going since we’ve never been here before.”

“Oh? You don’t live in this town called South Park?” The man asked.

“No...we’re actually visiting from a few towns away. We were actually trying to visit some family members in that town though,” Carlos explained.

“Well you won’t be able to see them now, not with this weather. Why don’t you warm yourselves by the fire and I’ll bring you something to eat. I was having some soup,” the man said.

“Thanks, that’s very nice of you,” Cartlos said, “oh, and where are my manners. I’m Carlos, this is Jamie, and you are?”

The man smiled, “you can call me Craig.”

Craig handed the two two bowls of soup, and both of them to a whiff, enjoying the smell from the warm soup.

“This smells great, Craig,” Carlos said.

“Thanks...it’s an old recipe,” Craig smiled.

“So….Craig...I hope you don’t mind me asking...but why do you live in such a small cottage like this? Especially when you look so young,” Jamie asked.

Craig smiled, “oh...I didn’t live here all ways...I used to live in South Park...before I decided to stay here,” Craig said.

“Why?” Carlos asked.

“...I felt that this place...was more for me,” Craig said. “This place belonged to someone...very close to me...so...it would make sense that I take over this place while he’s...gone.”

“Heh...well you ask me...considering you live in a cottage in the middle of the forest where it’s close to town...I’m starting to think we’re in the same cottage that grandpa told us about,” Jamie said.

“Oh? Who’s your grandpa?” Craig asked.

“His name is David, he told me when he was ten, his family told him about a witch that used to live in some part of the forest, and would eat people. At first, we didn’t believe him, but then he told us about how when he was in his early twenties, the witch was found dead in town, and they found all of his books and all the body parts, being put into food. Gross,” Jamie said.

“Yeah, grandpa told us how the witch has been disguising himself as a human and was living with another human who lost his family and actually met the witch when he was a kid. The witch pretended to be that guy’s cousin, opened up a shop, was fattening people up just so they could eat people later, and finally, that monster ate the guy that was helping him kill so many people! Brutal. Grandpa said the poor guy was brainwashed into working for the witch, even thinking the guy died after the guy killed the witch himself,” Carlos said.

“...How do you know that?” Craig asked, smiling.

“Well...they never found the guy’s body, so I assumed the witch ate him,” Cartlos said.

“Then how the fuck would he have killed the witch if he was eaten by the witch? Doesn’t make sense,” Jamie sighed.

“Ha ha ha...well...whether that story is true or not...it’s all in the past. Your grandfather must have lived such an eventful life to experience all of that at a young age,” Craig said.

“Why are you saying it like that? You’re pretty young yourself. How old are you?” Carlos asked.

Before Craig could answer, something dinged in the other room, “sorry...I need to check something...why don’t you two sit back and enjoy your soup? I’ll be back,” Craig said before leaving.

“...He’s kinda weird,” Jamie said.

“Jamie,” Carlos frowned.

“I’m just saying...who the fuck would live in such a creepy looking cottage?” Jamie asked.

“He said that it belonged to someone he was close to. I bet you would have been very sentimental if a dead friend of yours died and they gave you their old house or something,” Carlos said before taking a sip of his soup.

“I guess...but if you ask me, he could have done some more work on this place, I’m surprised there’s even any electricity considering how far away it is from a town or other people,” Jamie said.

Suddenly, Carlos began to cough violently as if something was stuck in his throat. Carlos placed the bowl down and started coughing more and more.

“Dude, you okay?”

“Yeah...I think there was a hair in my soup,” Carlos said.

“Gross,” Jamie said.

Carlos kept coughing until he managed to cought on part of the hair and started pulling it out of his mouth. However, what shocked the both of them was how long the hair was, and the color of the hair stand.

“....Um...that Craig guy’s hair was black...wasn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

“And...this looks...red.”

“....Well...there could be a possible explanation for-” Suddenly, the lights were turned off and the two weren’t able to see anything. That was when Carlos heard Jamie screaming before it went silent. “Jamie? Jamie? Craig? What’s going on!?”

The lights suddenly turned back to normal, and it all looked normal. Carlos looked around and saw Jamie was still sitting next to him, her head was down though, and her hair covering most of her face.

“Oh...thank god...must have been the storm turning the lights out for a bit. Now...why did you scream? I didn’t know you were such a ba-” As Carlos touched Jami’s arm, Jamie’s head suddenly fell off of her body and landed onto the ground, showing her frozen and horrified expression “Oh my god!” Carlos sat up and stared at Jamie’s body in horror, seeing the blood coming out and Jamie’s head on the ground. “Oh shit! Oh god! Oh fuck!” Carlos panicked as he stepped back.

“You know...I’m quite glad I got to meet you two,” a voice said from behind Carlos. Carlos turned around and was shocked to see Craig, holding a bloody butcher knife, “I was running out of fresh meat...and it’s so tiring having to go into town and getting more...or simply hoping that someone will stumble upon these woods now that the fence is gone,” Craig said.

“Y-you...you fucked up piece of shit! How could you do this!?” Carlos exclaimed.

“That’s...very rude of you to say...I know I killed her...but I did it since...a man’s gotta eat,” Craig said as he took a step forward.

“Stay back!” Carlos took out his pocket knife and held it up, “come any closer, I fucking dare you! I took martial arts, bastard!”

“....You know Carlos...I should really tell the true story of what happened to the boy who lived with the witch. He was very sad when his parents died, and was even more sad when his grandmother died. His life was miserable as everyone considered him a curse, believing that the boy who went over the fence should have died by the witch, but instead...came out alive...during a terrible storm...like this,” Craig said, “of course...maybe he was cursed...for he met the witch again...and you know what? The two fell in love, the boy wasn’t brainwashed, he willingly did what he did for the witch that he loved so much...until his guilt got the best of him. So yes...it was true he killed the witch...but he never died,” Craig then pulled off his mask, revealing that part of his bottom lip was missing. Carlos’ eyes widened as he took a step back. “...The boy...did kill his love...but he took his love’s heart and ran to these woods...back to where it all started,” Craig said, “and that boy has spent years finding a way to bring his love back, so many years...even as his body aged...and his mind went crazy...he kept going until he was on the brink of death,” Craig said.

Carlos took another step back, but stopped when he felt something behind him.

“...It was then...he succeeded...and you know what else? He got a gift for his success. He got to live forever, his body reverted back to looking young, so while his mind aged and continued to lose his sanity...his body would forever stay young...and he would live forever...with his true love,” Craig smiled.

“Ah!” Carlos’ neck was snapped and he fell to the ground, blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

“....And...now...I get to live happily ever after...with my beloved Tweek,” Craig said as he looked up and smiled.

“Ha ha ha ha. I always feel happy when I hear that story,” Tweek said as he stepped forward, his neck and body wrapped in bandages. He smiled at Craig and walked over to him, giving Craig a kiss, “shall we have dinner, honey?”

Craig grinned, “of course...I’m always hungry for your delicious food, Tweek,” Craig said.

“I’m glad,” Tweek laughed.

The two held hands as they stared down at their latest meal. Dinner was going to be quite delicious.

**_The end._ **


End file.
